Una vez en París
by aleparedes
Summary: 1º Libro Saga Hutton y amigos.Fue en París donde se enamoró de él. Aunque Darien estaba fuera de su alcance, Serena no podía imaginarse entregándose a ningún otro hombre y, menos aún, al socio corrupto de su padrastro.
1. Argumento

**Una vez en París**

**Autor: Diana Palmer**

**Personajes: Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino de Naoko T.**

**Fue en París donde se enamoró de él. Aunque Darien estaba fuera de su alcance, Serena no podía imaginarse entregándose a ningún otro hombre y, menos aún, al socio corrupto de su padrastro. Obsesionado con Serena desde su primer encuentro, Philippe Sabon no se detendría ante nada con tal de conseguirla. Cuando pidió su mano a su padrastro con la excusa de unir la riqueza de las dos familias, sólo la intervención de Darien podría salvarla de un destino peor que la muerte...**

**Chicas, vuelvo a subir una vez en París…todavía no entendí cual era la norma que no estaba respetando… pero espero haber hecho las reformas suficientes. Recuerden que los personajes originales son Brianne Martin y Pierce Hutton. **

**La historia no es mía solo la adapto.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Una mujer de rojo, muy rubia y elegante, contemplaba La Mona Lisa junto a un hombre moreno mucho más alto mientras hacía un comentario ingenioso en francés. El hombre rió. Parecían tentados a quedarse unos momentos más ante el retrato, pero había una larga cola de turistas impacientes por ver la obra maestra de Da Vinci en el Louvre que expresaban sin reparos sus protestas por la espera. Uno de los visitantes dirigió una cámara con flash hacia el cuatro inmortal, que estaba situado detrás de varias lunas de cristal antibalas, hasta que un guardia lo divisó.

Serena Tsukino, desde su posición ventajosa en un banco cercano, se interesaba tanto por los visitantes como por las obras de arte. Con sus pantalones cortos y camiseta sin mangas, los ojos celestes centelleantes, el pelo rubio recogido en una trenza y una mochila al hombro, parecía exactamente lo que era… una estudiante. Tenía prácticamente diecinueve años, y era alumna de una prestigiosa institución femenina de París. No se sentía muy integrada en su clase porque, al contrario de las demás estudiantes, no tenía antecedentes de riqueza y poder.

Sus padres pertenecían a la clase media y sólo gracias al segundo matrimonio de su madre con el magnate del petróleo Diamante Black, había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de aquel estilo de vida lujoso. Tampoco había sido su elección. A Diamante Black no le agradaba su hijastra, y como su nueva esposa Ikuko estaba embarazada, quería perder de vista a Serena. Un internado en París parecía la elección ideal.

A Serena le había dolido que su madre no protestara.

—Te lo pasarás bien, querida –había dicho Ikuko en tono esperanzador, sonriendo.– Y tendrás dinero de sobra para gastar, ¿no te agrada la idea? Tu padre nunca ganó más del salario mínimo. No sentía deseo alguno de superarse.

Comentarios como aquél sólo sirvieron para empeorar la tensa relación de Serena con su madre menuda y rubia. Ikuko era una criatura dulce pero egoísta, siempre dispuesta a aprovechar la mejor oportunidad. Había perseguido a Black como un soldado en una campaña, incluido un sofisticado plan de ataque. Para sorpresa de Serena, su madre se había casado y se había quedado embarazada apenas cinco meses después de la muerte de su adorado padre. De su pequeño pero acogedor apartamento en Atlanta, las mujeres Tsukino habían sido trasladadas a una mansión en Nassau, en las islas Bahamas.

Diamante Black era rico, aunque Serena nunca había podido averiguar el origen exacto de sus ingresos. Al parecer, dirigía explotaciones de petróleo, pero por el despacho de Nassau que raras veces ocupaba, iban y venían hombres extraños y de aspecto temible. Tenía una casa en Nassau y chalés de playa en Barcelona y en la Riviera, y un yate para navegar de una a otra. Solía viajar en limusinas con chófer y gastarse cientos de dólares en comidas de restaurantes. Ikuko se hallaba en su elemento, adinerada por primera vez en su vida. Serena se sentía desgraciada. Enseguida Diamante vio en ella una amenaza y se libró de su hijastra.

Serena contemplaba el Louvre con un gran interés, como siempre. Había sido su refugio favorito desde su llegada a París, y estaba enamorada de aquel antiguo palacio. Acababa de sufrir una reforma a gran escala, y aunque algunos cambios no eran de su agrado, sobre todo las pirámides gigantescas de estructura moderna, le encantaban las exposiciones, y era lo bastante joven para no ocultar su entusiasmo por nuevos lugares y experiencias. Lo que carecía en sofisticación lo compensaba con alegría y espontaneidad.

Un hombre captó su atención. Estaba contemplando uno de los cuadros italianos, pero no con mucho entusiasmo. En realidad, no parecía verlo. Tenía los ojos sombríos y serenos y su rostro estaba tenso, contraído por el sufrimiento.

Le resultaba familiar. Tenía el pelo grueso, negro y ondulado con algunos hilos plateados. Era alto, ancho de hombros y estrecho de caderas, Notó que sostenía un puro en la mano, aunque no estaba encendido. Tal vez supiera que no debía fumar entre aquellos tesoros tan preciados pero necesitaba tener algo entre los dedos. Serena solía comerse las uñas, sobre todo cuando estaba disgustada. Tal vez el puro le impidiera a él hacer lo mismo.

La idea le divirtió y sonrió. Parecía muy próspero. Llevaba una chaqueta de sport de color crema, pantalones blancos y camisa beige. Sin corbata. Tenía un delgado reloj de oro en la mano derecha y una alianza en el dedo anular izquierdo. Sostenía el puro con la mano izquierda, así que seguramente era zurdo.

Se volvió, y Serena pudo ver su rostro amplio y bronceado. Tenía los labios firmes y delgados y amplios, la nariz corva y un hoyuelo en la barbilla. Las cejas eran espesas y negras, tan oscuras como sus azules ojos. Parecía fascinante… y familiar. Pero no recordaba por qué… ah, sí. Su padrastro había ofrecido un banquete después de la boda para algunos socios suyos y aquél hombre había estado presente. Era un pez gordo de la construcción. Chiba. Eso era. Darien Chiba. Dirigía Construcciones Chiba, S.A., una compañía especializada en construir plataformas perforadoras de petróleo y rascacielos dotados de alta tecnología. Era un arquitecto de cierta relevancia, sobre todo en círculos ecológicos, y los políticos conservadores no le profesaban ninguna simpatía porque se oponía a los métodos negligentes de protección medioambiental.

Si. Se acordaba de él. Su esposa acababa de fallecer. Habían pasado tres meses desde entonces, pero no parecía haberse repuesto mucho.

Se acercó a él, atraída por su aspecto. Seguía contemplando el retrato como si quisiera pelearse con él.

—Es muy hermoso, ¿no le gusta? –le preguntó, fascinada por la altura. Sólo le llegaba al hombro, y Serena era bastante alta. La miró con ojos fríos y entornados.

—Je ne parle pas anglais– dijo con voz gélida.

—Sí que lo habla –replicó–. Sé que no se acuerda de mí, pero estuvo en el banquete cuando mi madre se casó con Diamante Black en Nassau.

—Lo lamento por tu madre –dijo en inglés–. ¿Qué quieres?

Sus pálidos ojos celestes escrutaron su rostro.

—Quería decirle que siento lo de su esposa. Nadie la mencionó durante el banquete. Supongo que tenían miedo. Suele pasar, cuando se pierde a alguien. La gente intenta fingir que no ha ocurrido nada o se ponen colorados y murmuran algo entre dientes. Así fue cuando mi padre murió –recordó con expresión sombría–. Yo sólo quería que alguien me abrazara y me dejara llorar –Serena acertó a sonreír–. Supongo que eso nunca se le ocurre a nadie.

El hombre no se había ablandado lo más mínimo. Paseó la mirada por el rostro de Serena y la fijó en su nariz recta y pecosa.

—¿Qué haces en París? ¿Es que Black trabaja ahora en Francia?

Serena movió la cabeza.

—Mi madre está embarazada. Soy un estorbo, así que me enviaron aquí a un internado.

Las cejas de Chiba chocaron entre sí.

—¿Entonces por qué no estás en clase?

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Me he saltado economía del hogar. No quiero aprender como coser y hacer cojines, sino cuentas y hojas de cálculo.

—¿A tu edad?

—Ya casi tengo diecinueve años –le informó–. Soy un genio en matemáticas, siempre saco sobresalientes –le sonrió–. Algún día, cuando sea licenciada, lo acosaré pidiéndole trabajo. Juro que me escaparé de esta cárcel e iré a la universidad.

El hombre sonrió, aunque con desgana.

—Entonces, te deseo suerte.

Serena volvió la cabeza hacia La Mona Lisa, donde la cola seguía siendo igual de larga y los murmullos de protestas cada vez más ásperos.

—Todos están impacientes por verla, y luego se asombran de que sea tan pequeña y esté detrás de tanto cristal –le confió–. Los he estado escuchando. Esperan ver un cuadro enorme. Supongo que les decepciona haber esperado tanto tiempo cuando no cubre toda una pared.

—La vida está llena de decepciones.

Serena se volvió hacia él y lo miró a los ojos.

—Siento mucho lo de su esposa, señor Chiba. Me dijeron que llevaban casados diez años y estaban muy enamorados. Debe estar viviendo un infierno.

Chiba se cerró como una planta sensible.

—No hablo de asuntos privados…

—Sí, lo sé –lo interrumpió–. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, pero no debería estar solo. A su mujer no le agradaría.

Chiba contrajo la mandíbula, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse.

—¿Señorita…?

—Tsukino, Serena Tsukino.

—Con los años aprenderás que es mejor no ser tan franca con los extraños.

—Lo sé. Siempre me lanzo allí donde a los ángeles les da miedo pisar –sus ojos claros sonreían suavemente mientras lo miraba–. Es un hombre fuerte. Debe de serlo, para haber logrado tanto en la vida y no haber cumplido todavía los cuarenta. Todo el mundo tiene malas experiencias y partes oscuras. Pero siempre hay un poco de luz, incluso en la noche más cerrada –levantó una mano cuando Chiba quiso hablar otra vez–. No diré nada más. ¿Cree que está proporcionado? –preguntó, señalando el cuadro del hombre y la mujer que Chiba había estado contemplando–. Él parece un poco, bueno, canijo, ¿no cree? Al menos para su estatura. Y ella está un poco exagerada, pero claro, el artista era un experto en desnudos orondos –exhaló un largo suspiro–. Lo que daría yo por tener sus atributos –añadió–. Lo mío no son más que dos mandarinas –miro la hora en su reloj, sin percatarse de que Chiba se había sorprendido y una sonrisa extraña había asomado a sus ojos–. Cielos, llegaré tarde a la clase de matemáticas, y ésa no me la quiero perder. ¡Adiós, señor Chiba!

Corrió hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja sin mirar atrás, con sus trenzas agitándose al aire igual que sus piernas largas y delgadas. Era flaca y poco elegante, pero a Chiba le había resultado una distracción deliciosa.

La joven había creído que le desagradaba el cuadro. Soltó una carcajada y bajó la vista al puro que sostenía, sin encender, en la mano izquierda. No había ido allí a ver cuadros, sino a contemplar la idea de zambullirse en el Sena al anochecer. Margo ya no estaba y lo había intentado una y otra vez, pero no podía soportar el futuro sin ella. Ya no vería sus ojos azules iluminándose con la risa, ni oiría su voz suave de acento francés mientras bromeaba sobre su trabajo. No sentiría su cuerpo tierno retorciéndose de éxtasis bajo el suyo en la penumbra de su dormitorio, no oiría sus súplicas o sentiría las uñas hundiéndose ávidamente en su espalda mientras la llevaba a la cima una y otra vez.

Sintió lágrimas en los ojos y parpadeó para disiparlas. Tenía un agujero en el corazón. Nadie se había atrevido a hablarle desde el funeral. Prohibía que mencionaran su nombre en la mansión callada y vacía de Nassau. En su oficina, se mostraba agitado, implacable. Lo comprendían. Pero se sentía tan solo. No tenía familia ni hijos que lo consolaran. La mayor pena de todas había sido la incapacidad de Margo de concebir después de la pérdida de su primer hijo. No importaba, nunca había importado. Margo lo era todo para él, y él para ella. Habría sido maravilloso tener niños, pero no era una obsesión. Margo y él habían vivido plenamente, siempre juntos, enamorados hasta el final. Junto a su lecho, mientras se consumía en un pálido esqueleto ante sus ojos angustiados. Margo siempre había pensado en él. ¿Estaba comiendo como era debido, durmiendo suficiente? Incluso pensó en el momento en que lo dejaría, cuando ya no estaría allí para cuidarlo.

—Nunca te pones el abrigo cuando nieva –protestó débilmente–, ni usas paraguas cuando llueve. No te cambias los calcetines cuando se te mojan. Me preocupas tanto, mon cher. Debes cuidarte.

Y Darien se lo había prometido, y llorado, y ella lo había mecido contra su delgado pecho mientras él sollozaba, sin vergüenza alguna, en el dormitorio que habían compartido.

—¡Dios! –gimió en voz alta, sintiéndose acosado por los recuerdos.

Un par de turistas lo miraron con recelo y, como si acabara de darse cuenta de dónde estaba, movió la cabeza para despejarla, dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras hacia el sol ardiente de París.

Los sonidos rutinarios del tráfico, los cláxones y las conversaciones le devolvieron la sensación de normalidad. El ruido y la polución en el centro de París alteraban los nervios de unos ciudadanos ya tensos, pero a él no le molestaban. Cerró un puño en el bolsillo, luego lo relajó y buscó el mechero. Lo sacó y lo contempló, de pie como estaba en los peldaños de piedra que bajaban a la acera. Margo se lo había regalado en su décimo aniversario de boda. Estaba revestido en oro y tenía grabadas sus iniciales. Siempre lo llevaba encima. Deslizó el pulgar por la superficie lisa y el dolor le traspasó el corazón.

Encendió el puro, dio unas caladas y sintió cómo el humo lo ahogaba por un instante y luego lo calmaba. Inspiró y contempló el gentío de turistas que entraban en el Louvre. Disfrutando de sus vacaciones, pensó con enojo. El dolor lo estaba devorando y ellos eran todo sonrisas.

Entonces pensó en la joven, Serena, y en lo que le había dicho. Qué extraño que una desconocida apareciera de repente a su lado y le sermoneara sobre como recomponer su corazón roto. Sonrió a pesar de la irritación. Era una joven agradable, no debería haber sido tan arisco con ella. Recordó que su madre se había casado con Black y se había quedado embarazada. Serena había mencionado la dolorosa pérdida de su padre y el segundo e inmediato matrimonio de su madre. Ella sabía lo que era el dolor. Era un estorbo, había dicho, por eso la habían enviado a París. Darien movió la cabeza. Al parecer, todo el mundo tenía problemas de algún tipo. Pero así era la vida.

Miró la hora en el Rolex de su muñeca con una sonrisa pesarosa. Tenía una reunión con algunos ministros del gabinete en menos de treinta minutos, y con los atascos que había en la ciudad en aquellos momentos, tendría suerte si sólo se retrasaba media hora. Caminó hasta el bordillo y llamó a un taxi, resignado a llegar tarde.

Serena entró a hurtadillas en el edificio y en su clase de matemáticas. Hizo una mueca cuando la altiva Beryl Metalia la vio y empezó a susurrar a sus amigas. Beryl era una de las enemigas que había hecho en el poco tiempo que llevaba en aquella distinguida institución.

Al menos, sólo le quedaba un mes de clase y podría enviarla a cualquier otro lugar. Con suerte, a la universidad. Pero por el momento tenía que soportar aquel colegio presuntuoso y el esnobismo de Beryl y sus amigas.

Abrió su libro de matemáticas y escuchó la explicación de madame sobre álgebra avanzada. Menos mal que aquella clase le complacía. Y entendía las ecuaciones, aunque no entendiera la costura meticulosa.

Después de la clase, Serena se paró en el pasillo con sus dos secuaces. Provenía de una familia noble británica que podía remontar sus orígenes a la corte de los Tudor. Era pelirroja y hermosa y se vestía con prendas lujosas. Pero tenía una lengua viperina y era el ser humano más frío que Serena había conocido.

—Has faltado a clase, so le he dicho a madame Dubonne –anunció con una sonrisa ponzoñosa.

—Ah, no importa, Beryl –contestó Serena con una sonrisa igual de dulce–. Le conté lo que habías estado haciendo con el doctor Mordeau detrás del biombo en el aula de arte el martes después de clase.

Beryl puso cara de estupefacción, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Serena le brindó una sonrisa descarada y se alejó por el pasillo. Siempre sorprendía a las demás estudiantes que, a pesar de su aspecto frágil, casi vulnerable, Serena tuviese un espíritu fuerte y obstinado y un temperamento formidable. Las que pensaban que podían meterse con ella, pronto desechaban la idea. Y no había mentido sobre su confidencia con madame Dubonne. La cita descuidada de Beryl con el profesor de arte del colegio, el doctor Mordeau, había llegado a oídos de varias alumnas, y a todas ellas les había desagradado la falta de discreción de la pareja. Cualquiera que hubiese entrado en el estudio podría haber oído lo que estaban diciendo, incluso sin que sus siluetas se percibieran tan claramente a través del delgado biombo.

Horas más tarde aquel día, el doctor Mordeau obtuvo un permiso prolongado por enfermedad y Beryl no apareció en clase a la mañana siguiente. Una de las chicas la había visto irse en una limusina con chófer con todo su equipaje después del desayuno.

A partir de entonces, el colegio supuso un tormento más soportable para Serena, ya que las anteriores seguidoras de Beryl perdieron su influencia entre las alumnas y se comportaron debidamente. Serena intimó con una joven de pelo cobrizo llamada Rey Hino, que acababa de cumplir los dieciocho, y pasaban el tiempo libre yendo a galerías y museos. Serena no quería reconocer que le habría gustado encontrar a Darien Chiba en alguno de ellos, pero así era.

Aquel hombre corpulento la fascinaba… parecía sentirse tan solo. Nunca había sentido tanta compasión por nadie y le sorprendía un poco, pero no lo cuestionaba. Al menos, todavía no.

El día de su cumpleaños, Serena fue sola al Louvre a última hora de la tarde para mirar el cuadro que Darien Chiba había estado estudiando. Salvo Rey, que le había dado una tarjeta, nadie más le había felicitado por cumplir diecinueve años. Su madre había ignorado la fecha, como siempre. Su padre le habría enviado rosas o un regalo, pero estaba muerto. No podía recordar un cumpleaños más vacio que aquél.

Por una vez, el Louvre no consiguió levantarle el ánimo. Giró en redondo, y la falda de su vestido largo hasta los tobillos la imitó. Tenía un motivo de color verde pálido que hacía que sus ojos parecieran aún más grandes, y con él llevaba una camiseta blanca de algodón y unos zapatos planos. Llevaba una pequeña riñonera porque era mucho más cómoda que un bolso, y el pelo suelto, rubio, liso y grueso. Se lo echó hacia atrás con impaciencia. Le habría encantado tener el pelo rizado, como algunas de las chicas del colegio, pero era imposible, caía hasta su cintura como una cortina. Debería cortárselo.

Estaba oscureciendo y pronto tendría que regresar al internado. Derrocharía unos francos en un taxi, aunque no le daba miedo caminar por París de noche. Mientras escrutaba la calle, buscando un taxi con la mirada, un pequeño café captó su atención. Quería beber algo. Tal vez pudiera pedir una copa de vino, así se sentiría realmente adulta.

Entró en el local atestado en penumbra y se dio cuenta enseguida de que era más un bar que un café, y además muy exclusivo. No tenía mucho dinero en su riñonera y aquel ambiente parecía estar fuera de su alcance. Con una leve mueca, se volvió para marcharse, pero una mano apareció de ninguna parte y atrapó su muñeca. Serena lanzó una exclamación y vio los ojos azules que se entornaron ante su sobresalto.

—¿Te echas atrás? –le preguntó–. ¿No eres lo bastante mayor para beber?

Era Darien Chiba. Su voz era grave y áspera, pero poco articulada. Una onda de su pelo grueso y negro le caía sobre la frente y respiraba de forma irregular.

—Hoy cumplo diecinueve –balbució.

—Estupendo. Entonces te designo como mi chófer oficial. Vamos.

—Pero no tengo coche –protestó Serena.

—Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco. Bueno, en ese caso no necesitamos un chófer oficial.

La condujo a una mesa de un rincón en la que una botella rectangular de whisky, medio vacía, descansaba junto a un pequeño vaso corto y uno más alto con soda. También había una botella de agua de Seltz y un cenicero con un grueso puro humeante.

—Supongo que te desagrada el humo del cigarro –murmuró mientras conseguía sentarse en el reservado sin caer sobre la mesa. Era evidente que llevaba allí un rato.

—Fuera, no me molesta –dijo–. Pero no es bueno para los pulmones. Tuve neumonía el invierno pasado y todavía no me he recuperado del todo.

—Yo tampoco –dijo con respiración pesada mientras apagaba el cigarro–. Sigo sin recuperarme por dentro. ¿No dijiste que con el tiempo mejoraría? Pues eres una mentirosa, jovencita, porque no mejora. Crece como un cáncer en mi corazón. La echo de menos –su rostro se distorsionó y cerró los puños sobre la mesa–. Dios mío, cuánto la echo de menos.

Serena se acercó a él. Estaban en un rincón aislado no visible por los demás clientes y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Ni siquiera tuvo que persuadirlo. En un segundo, sus grandes brazos rodearon su esbelta calidez y la apretaron contra su pecho, enterrando el rostro en su cuello y cerrando las manos sobre su espalda. Serena sintió sus temblores, la humedad de sus ojos sobre su garganta. Lo meció lo mejor que pudo, porque era enorme, y murmuró palabras de consuelo a su oído.

Cuando sintió que se relajaba, empezó a sentirse incómoda y un poco avergonzada. Tal vez no lo agradara que hubiese visto su vulnerabilidad.

Pero al parecer, a Chiba no le importó. Elevó la cabeza con un sonido áspero y le puso las manos sobre los hombros para mirarla con ojos lacrimosos pero no avergonzados.

—¿Te sorprende? Eres norteamericana, ¿verdad?, y en Norteamérica, los hombres no lloran. Entierran sus emociones bajo una fachada de hombres duros y nunca ceden a la emoción –rió mientras se secaba las lagrimas–. Bueno, yo soy griego. Al menos, mi padre lo era. Mi madre era francesa y tengo una abuela argentina. Mi temperamento es latino y la emoción no me avergüenza. Río cuando soy feliz, lloro cuando estoy triste.

Serena se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo de papel. Sonrió mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

—Yo también –dijo–. Me gustan tus ojos. Son muy azules.

—Los he heredado de mi padre, y de mi abuelo. Mi abuelo tenía buques petroleros –se inclinó hacia ella–. Los vendí todos y compré grúas y perforadoras.

—¿No te gustan los petroleros?– rió Serena.

—No me gustan las fugas de petróleo –Chiba se encogió de hombros–. Así que construyo plataformas petrolíferas y me aseguro de que estén bien hechas para que no haya fugas –levantó su vaso y bebió un buen trago. Después, se lo pasó–. Pruébalo. Es whisky escocés del bueno, importado de Edimburgo. Es muy suave y está bastante diluido en soda.

Serena vaciló.

—Nunca he tomado licor de ningún tipo –le confesó.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—Está bien –Serena se encogió de hombros–. Entonces, allá voy –tomó un buen sorbo, lo tragó y permaneció como una estatua con los ojos como platos y a punto de atragantarse. Exhaló con aspereza y contempló el vaso con estupefacción–. Cielos, parece gasolina.

—¡No seas sacrílega! –bromeó Chiba–. Niña, ese whisky es muy caro.

—No soy una niña, tengo diecinueve años –le informó, y tomó otro sorbo–. Oye, no está tan mal.

Chiba puso el vaso fuera de su alcance.

—Ya basta. No quiero que me acusen de seducir a una menor.

—¿Lo harías, por favor? –preguntó Serena alegremente–. Nunca lo he hecho, sabes, y siempre me he preguntado qué es lo que hace que las mujeres se quiten la ropa para los hombres. Contemplar las estatuas del Louvre no es la mejor educación sexual y, entre nosotros, madame Dubonne parece creer que es la cigüeña la que trae a los bebés.

Chiba elevó las cejas.

—Eres osada.

—Eso espero. Me ha costado mucho llegar a serlo –escrutó su rostro moreno con calma–. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Un poco –se encogió de hombros–. Todavía no estoy bastante borracho, pero sí aturdido.

Serena cubrió su amplia mano con los dedos. Era cálida y musculosa, y su vello oscuro se escondía bajo el puño de su camisa blanca. Tenía las uñas planas y cuadradas y cortadas a la perfección. Las tocó, fascinada.

Hutton bajó la vista y estudió sus dedos largos y elegantes de uñas cortas.

—No te pintas las uñas –reflexionó–. ¿Ni siquiera las de los pies?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo los pies demasiado regordetes, no resultan elegantes. Tengo pies y manos ágiles pero no bonitos.

Chiba dio la vuelta a su mano y envolvió los dedos de Serena.

—Gracias –dijo bruscamente, como si lo irritara tener que hacerlo. Serena sabía a qué se refería y sonrió.

—Todos necesitamos que nos consuelen de vez en cuando. Eres un hombre fuerte, lo superarás.

—Tal vez –repuso Chiba, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo lo creo que sí –dijo ella con firmeza–. ¿No deberías irte a casa? –le preguntó, mirando a su alrededor–. Hay una rubia de bote muy provocativa junto a la barra que te está lanzando miraditas. Da la impresión de querer llevarte a casa, hacerte el amor y robarte la cartera.

Chiba se inclinó hacia ella.

—No puedo hacer el amor –dijo en tono confidencial–. Estoy demasiado borracho.

—Creo que no le importaría.

Chiba sonrió lentamente.

—¿Y a ti? –inquirió–. Supón que me acompañas a casa y hago lo que esté en mi mano.

—Con esta cogorza no, gracias –contestó–. Mi primera vez va a ser como fuegos artificiales y explosiones y la Obertura 1812. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir eso de un hombre borracho?

Chiba echó la cabeza hacia atrás y prorrumpió en carcajadas. Tenía una risa agradable, grave, lenta y sonora. Serena se preguntó si lo hacía todo con tanto corazón como cuando lloraba.

—Llévame a casa de todas formas –le dijo cuando dejó de reír–. Creo que estoy a salvo contigo –vaciló después de dejar los billetes sobre la mesa–. Pero tú tampoco puedes seducirme.

Serena se llevó la mano al corazón.

—Lo prometo.

—Entonces, de acuerdo –se levantó, tambaleándose un poco, y frunció el ceño–. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber venido aquí. Cielos, creo que salí en mitad de unas negociaciones para un nuevo hotel.

—Seguirán negociando cuando vuelvas –rió Serena–. Adelante, busquemos un taxi.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Darien Chiba vivía en uno de los hoteles más modernos y lujosos de París. Buscó la llave en el bolsillo y se la dio al pasar al lado del portero, que los miró con recelo. Igual que el recepcionista, que se acercó a ellos mientras esperaban el ascensor.

—¿Le pasa algo, monsieur Chiba? –preguntó con énfasis.

—Sí, Henri, estoy muy borracho –contestó con voz vacilante. Su brazo se tensó alrededor de Serena–. ¿Conoces a la hija de uno de mis socios, Serena? Está estudiando en París. Me encontró en Chez George y me trajo a casa –sonrió–. Me salvó de una femme du nuit que había echado el ojo a mi cartera.

—Ah –dijo Henry, asintiendo, y sonrió a Serena–. ¿Necesita ayuda mademoiselle?

—Pesa bastante, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas sola. ¿Le importaría comprobar luego que se encuentra bien? Sólo para quedarme tranquila –añadió con preocupación genuina.

El último rastro de sospecha de Henri se evaporó.

—Será un placer.

—Merci beaucoup. Y por favor, no me conteste con nada más que il n`ya pas de quoi –añadió enseguida–, porque eso es todo lo que sé de francés.

El recepcionista le sonrió justo cuando llegaba el ascensor.

—Espere, permítame que la ayude, mademoiselle –le dijo, y los ayudó a entrar en el ascensor, que afortunadamente estaba vacío salvo por el ascensorista, al que ordenó en un francés rápido que acompañara a monsieur Chiba a su suite–. Él la ayudará –le aseguró a Serena–. Y cuidaremos de monsieur cuando se haya ido.

—Entonces no me preocuparé –le sonrió Serena.

Henri asintió, pensando en lo amable que parecía la joven. ¡Y qué pelo rubio más glorioso!

Serena subió en el ascensor con Darien y el ascensorista, que la ayudó a meterlo en su suite. Maniobraron juntos para conducirlo al enorme dormitorio, decorado en color blanco y negro que parecía encajar con él. La cama era de matrimonio y tenía cuatro postes que se elevaban como espectros hacia el techo. Lo tumbaron con cuidado y Darien abrió los ojos al tiempo que se estiraba sobre la colcha negra.

—Me siento raro –murmuró.

—No lo dudo –reflexionó Serena, y dio las gracias al ascensorista. El joven sonrió y cerró la puerta al salir.

Los oscuros ojos de Darien escrutaron el rostro sonrojado de Serena.

—¿Crees que podrás ayudar a desvestirme? –le preguntó. Serena se sonrojó aún más.

—Bueno…

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo –le recordó.

Serena vaciló. No estaba en condiciones de hacerlo solo, había bebido demasiado. Y seguramente no recordaría su cara a la mañana siguiente.

Soltó los lazos de los zapatos, se los quitó y tiró de sus calcetines. Tenía unos pies bonitos, largos y elegantes, y muy grandes. Sonrió mientras rodeaba la cama y lo ayudaba a incorporarse. Le quitó la chaqueta y le desabrochó la camisa. Olía a jabón y a colonia caros, y bajo aquella camisa había un tórax amplio y bronceado con vello negro y grueso. Lo tocó accidentalmente y sintió un hormigueo en la mano.

—Margo era virgen –dijo en voz baja–. Tuve que persuadirla para que se desnudara, y aunque me amaba con desesperación, al principio se resistió porque tenía que hacerle daño –tocó el rostro ruborizado de Serena con delicadeza–. Supongo que ya no quedan muchas mujeres vírgenes hoy en día. Margo y yo siempre nos salíamos de la norma, éramos muy tradicionales. No le hice el amor hasta que no nos casamos.

—¿Puedes mover el brazo…? Si, así está bien –no quería oír aquello, pero era una audiencia embelesada. Tiró de la camisa y tuvo que controlarse para no admirar los brazos bronceados y fibrosos. No parecía un hombre que pasara mucho tiempo sentado detrás de un escritorio.

—Sólo tienes diecinueve años –dijo exhalando el aliento con aspereza–. Si fueras mayor, creo que podría hacerte el amor. Eres muy bonita, pequeña. Tu pelo me excita… es tan largo y abundante –lo tomó en ambas manos y cerró los dedos–. Sexy.

—El tuyo tampoco está mal –dijo para mantener la conversación–. Bueno, no creo que pueda… –añadió, bajando las manos con vacilación a su cinturón.

—Claro que puedes –dijo en voz baja. Colocó las manos sobre el cinturón y la ayudó a soltarle la hebilla mientras la miraba a los ojos. La guió por los botones y luego, deliberadamente, le colocó los dedos bajo la cintura de su ropa interior–. Ahora, tira –la persuadió, y arqueó la espalda para ayudarla.

Cientos de pensamientos de asombro, ultraje y deleite inundaron la mente de Serena a medida que las prendas revelaban su cuerpo flexible y poderoso. No se parecía en nada al cuadro del Louvre. Era hermoso, una obra de arte en sí mismo, sin una estría o rastro de grasa por ningún lado. El vello fino cubría su parte más íntima, y Serena hizo una pausa cuando todavía tenía los pantalones en las rodillas para contemplar su virilidad.

Era de agradecer, pensó Darien vagamente, que estuviera borracho, porque su expresión embelesada habría suscitado una erección inmediata en cualquier otro momento. Pero estaba demasiado relajado para sentir deseo, y se alegraba por el bien de la joven. Se permitió esbozar una sonrisa al imaginar cuál sería su expresión si lo viera plenamente excitado.

Claro que eso nunca ocurriría. Margo estaba muerta, y él también, por dentro y por fuera. El brillo de humor de sus ojos se disipó. Se recostó sobre las almohadas con un largo suspiro.

—¿Por qué se mueren las personas? –preguntó con voz cansina–. ¿Por qué no viven eternamente?

Serena salió de su trance y acabó de desnudarlo. Luego le cubrió las caderas con la colcha para ahorrarse más vergüenza.

—Ojalá lo supiera –le confió, y se sentó junto a él en la cama. Cubrió su mano con la suya allí donde reposaba sobre su pecho–. Ahora trata de dormir. Es lo mejor.

Darien abrió sus ojos inquisitivos y atormentados.

—Sólo tenía treinta y seis años. Hoy por hoy eso no es nada.

—Lo sé.

Darien dio la vuelta a su mano y atrapó la de Serena para deslizarla sobre el vello grueso que lo cubría.

—Al parecer, hay caballeros de brillante armadura en ambos sexos –reflexionó con somnolencia–. ¿Dónde guardas la lanza, hermosa Juana?

—En mi bolsillo. ¿Quieres verla?

Darien sonrió.

—Me sienta bien estar contigo. Disipas mis nubarrones –la estudió–. Pero soy una mala influencia para ti.

—Sólo fue un sorbo de whisky –le recordó.

—Y un desnudo completo –añadió alegremente–. Lo siento. Si hubiera estado más sobrio no te habría puesto en una situación tan embarazosa.

—No ha estado tan mal. Y había visto el cuadro del Louvre entre otros –carraspeó –. Realmente era… canijo, ¿verdad?

Darien rió con puro deleite.

—Lo siento –Serena retiró la mano y se puso en pie–. ¿Puedo traerte algo antes de irme?

Darien movió la cabeza. Empezaba a dolerle a pesar del estupor.

—Estaré bien. Será mejor que regreses al internado. ¿Te metiste en líos por saltarte esa clase?

—Qué va –rió Serena–. Terminaré el mes que viene.

—¿Y adonde irás entonces?

Pareció afligida por un momento antes de disimular su expresión.

—Ah, de vuelta a Nassau, supongo, a pasar allí el verano. En septiembre iré a la universidad, digan lo que digan, aunque tenga que pagarla de mi bolsillo. Ya llevo un año de retraso y no pienso esperar más.

—Pagaré tus estudios si tus padres no lo hacen –dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo–. Podrás devolvérmelo cuando tengas tu licenciatura.

—¿Harías… eso por una total desconocida?

Darien frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Una total desconocida? ¿Cuándo me has visto totalmente desnudo? –Serena no acertó a responder–. Y es todo un logro, permíteme que te diga. Hasta ahora, Margo ha sido la única mujer que me ha visto así –sus ojos volvieron a perder su brillo e hizo una mueca. Serena le tocó la mejilla con los dedos a modo de consuelo.

—La envidio –dijo con sinceridad–. Debió de significar todo para ella ser amada de esa manera.

—Era mutuo –masculló.

—Sí, lo sé –retiró la mano con un pequeño suspiro–. Siento no poder suavizar tu dolor.

—No sabes cuánto me has ayudado –contestó con solemnidad–. El día que fui al Louvre estaba buscando la manera de reunirme con ella, ¿lo sabías?

Serena movió la cabeza.

—Sólo sabía que parecías muy solo, y desalentado.

—Lo estaba. Suavizaste mi dolor. Hoy, volví a sentirlo y tú estabas allí –escrutó sus ojos claros–. No olvidaré que me has ayudado a salir del hoyo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, pídemela. Tengo una casa en Nassau, no muy lejos de la de Black. Cuando el ambiente se ponga demasiado tenso, siempre puedes venir a visitarme.

—Sería estupendo tener un amigo en Nassau –confesó. Darien entornó los ojos.

—Yo no tengo ninguna amiga. Al menos, no la tenía –rió suavemente–. Y menos de tu edad.

Serena sonrió.

—La gente hablará. Adelante, que hablen –tomó su mano y le dio un beso en la palma. Sus labios eran firmes y frescos sobre la leve transpiración de sus dedos–. Volveré a verte, Serena.

—Lo sé –se puso en pie y sus ojos se posaron en su rostro moreno–. Tienes que mirar hacia el futuro, ¿sabes? –dijo con suavidad–. Llegará el día en que no resulte tan duro. Debe de haber cosas que no has hecho y que siempre has querido hacer, diseños que no has probado, proyectos aún incompletos.

Darien se estiró, un poco dolorido.

—Durante los dos últimos años he cuidado de Margo mientras el cáncer la consumía. No es fácil aprender a vivir por mí mismo. No tengo a nadie a quien cuidar.

—A mi no me mires. Soy independiente.

—Eres un milagro –dijo de forma inesperada–. Tal vez los ángeles de la guarda existen de verdad y tú eres el mío. Pero es recíproco, me toca ser el tuyo. Escoge la universidad que quieras. Te admitirán, aunque sea Oxford, tengo contactos en todas partes.

Los ojos de Serena centellearon.

—No pareces un hada madrina.

—Las apariencias engañan. Yo tampoco había visto a un padre confesor con melena rubia.

Serena rió.

—Me voy –anunció.

—Adiós entonces. Y gracias.

—De nada. Merece la pena salvarte de ti mismo –se paró delante de la puerta y volvió la cabeza. Su expresión era un poco menos jubilosa–. Estarás… bien, ¿verdad?–preguntó–. Quiero decir, que no harás nada…

Darien se incorporó sobre un codo.

—No voy a hacer nada –prometió con solemnidad.

—Cuídate.

—Tú también –repuso Darien. Serena abrió la puerta, vacilante.

—Sé que no quieres irte –dijo con voz grave y un poco brusca–. Pero debes hacerlo.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos enormes y curiosos.

—No lo entiendo –murmuró con preocupación.

—Sabemos más cosas el uno del otro en tan sólo un rato que muchas personas en mucho tiempo –le explicó–. Es una clase de vínculo que yo tampoco he experimentado –sonrió con ironía–. No intentes comprenderlo, la amistad es un bien valioso pero escaso. Simplemente acéptalo.

—Está bien –sonrió Serena.

—Espera un momento. Pásame los pantalones.

—¿Vienes conmigo? –le preguntó, pasándoselos.

—Qué graciosa eres –murmuró en tono sombrío–. En mi estado, me caería por el hueco del ascensor. No, quiero darte algo.—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así? –gruñó, sacando una tarjeta de su cartera y arrojándola sobre la colcha–. Tiene mi número privado del hotel. Si te metes en líos, o si me necesitas, llámame.

Serena la tomó y lo miró a los ojos.

—Siento haberte interpretado mal.

—¿Y por qué iba a pagarte? –le preguntó con irritación–. La clase de mujer en la que estás pensando hace un poco más que quitarle a un hombre los pantalones –Serena lanzó una exclamación–. Sal –le dijo–, y llévate tu mente perversa contigo.

—No tengo una mente perversa –repuso en tono altivo.

—¡Ja!

Se metió la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su vestido y le sonrió.

—Debes de sentirte mejor, porque estás gruñendo otra vez. Ahora sí que me voy.

—Tanto mejor, si lo único que tienes que ofrecerme son insultos.

Serena le lanzó una mirada furibunda desde el umbral.

—¿Te gustaría que volviera a Chez Georges y enviara aquí a esa mujer con los labios pintados para que echara un vistazo a tu cartera? Apuesto a que sabría qué hacer cuando te quitara los pantalones.

—Menuda libertina estás hecha –la acusó con suavidad.

—Y un día de estos, yo también sabré qué hacer. Espera y verás.

—Serena.

Se volvió con la puerta abierta.

—¿Qué?

La expresión de Darien se tornó muy solemne.

—Ten cuidado con los tutores que buscas para esa asignatura en particular. Ten mucho cuidado.

—Ah, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Ya tengo alguien en mente.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quién? –preguntó con aspereza.

Serena salió por la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—Tú, cuando con el tiempo superes tu dolor –dijo con suavidad–. Creo que merecerá la pena esperar por ti.

Y mientras Darien asimilaba aquella afirmación, Serena cerró la puerta y lo dejó.

Nassau estaba repleta de turistas que paseaban a lo largo de la costa desde el nuevo complejo en Cayo Coral hasta el propio puerto de Nassau. Autobuses multicolores rodaban a gran velocidad, esquivando por los pelos a los ciclomotores, coches y peatones. Serena vagaba por el mercado en el muelle del Príncipe Jorge, admirando los bolsos, sombreros y muñecas coloristas de paja, pero lo único que compró fue un nuevo sombrero. Estaba hecho de cáñamo y tenía flores púrpuras tejidas en el ala. Al pagarlo, sonrió a la mujer del puesto, y luego se alejó para observar cómo salía un trasatlántico estadounidense de la bahía. Estaba segura de que nunca se cansaría de ver entrar y salir a los enormes barcos del puerto. A menudo, también había buques militares, como el destructor estadounidense al final del embarcadero. Un grupo de marineros se filtraban entre los turistas de regreso al buque, parándose a admirar una bonita morena que estaba a bordo de un barco de turistas.

Era hora de almorzar, pero Serena no estaba preparada para volver a casa. Claro que sólo su madre y su hermanastro consideraban la villa de Diamante como su casa. El bebé, Nicholas, ya tenía un año de edad y era el centro de atenciones de su madre.

Serena pasaba el menor tiempo posible en la villa. Diamante había hospedado en la casa a un hombre de negocios conocido suyo, originario del Oriente Medio y casi de la edad de Darien. Era alto, delgado y moreno, con cicatrices en una mejilla que le conferían un aspecto temible. Serena deseaba no haberlo conocido. Se decía que Philippe Sabon tenía una obsesión perversa hacia las jóvenes inocentes. Era una especie de alto dignatario de una nación árabe subdesarrollada. La madre de Sabon era de ascendencia árabe y su padre era, supuestamente francés pero de ascendencia turca. Se sabía muy poco sobre su turbio pasado. Tenía millones, pero le había hablado a Serena de los pequeños vagabundos harapientos en los barrios bajos de Bagdad como si supiera de primera mano cómo vivían. De no ser por su reputación zalamera, tal vez Serena habría disfrutado de su compañía.

Diamante no hacía más que emparejar a Serena con Sabon a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Siempre se mostraba agradable, pero había algo en la forma en que Sabon la miraba que la ponía nerviosa. Quería que Diamante invirtiera en algún proyecto en su tierra natal, en Qawi, que estaba encajonada entre otras naciones pequeñas del Golfo Pérsico. Era la única nación que, hasta el momento, se había negado a explotar su potencial petrolífero. Su gobernante, un anciano jeque, era lo bastante viejo para recordar la dominación europea y no quería saber nada al respecto. Sabon lo había convencido de que la pobreza acérrima de su país estaba demasiado extendida para ser ignorada. Sabon era dueño de su propia isla, Jameel, a corta distancia mar adentro de Qawi. El nombre significaba "bella" en árabe.

Al parecer Sabon había convencido a Black para negociar con un consorcio petrolífero en su nombre e incluso invertir en aquel plan para explotar la riqueza petrolífera de su país. Como ministro de aquella nación, aunque muchos decían que había comprado el cargo, Sabon tenía el poder suficiente para llevar a cabo cualquier trato sobre propiedades que quisiera. Tenía el control de los derechos mineros del país. Le había dado a Black un interés parcial en ellos y Black había enviado una empresa de ingenieros de minas para que realizaran un estudio sobre el potencial petrolífero de paso. Los ingenieros habían detectado una superabundancia de gas y petróleo sin perforar bajo las ardientes arenas del país. Lo único que necesitaban era más dinero para equipos de explotación, porque el consorcio petrolífero sólo estaba dispuesto a proporcionar un porcentaje del capital requerido para la perforación, y al parecer, el tesoro nacional de Qawi no podía destinarse a la industria petrolífera. A Serena aquello le resultaba extraño, pero a Black parecía no importarle mientras tuviera la titularidad de la mitad del potencial minero del país.

Diamante y Sabon habían combinado sus propios recursos y el primero había persuadido al consorcio petrolífero para que se uniera a la empresa. Black tenía la mayor parte de su fortuna empeñada en ella, y esperaba ascender a la categoría de billonario, pero debía mantener a Sabon a su lado. Sabon ya había dejado caer que cualquier otro amigo rico de Oriente Medio estaría encantado de sustituir a Black en la tarea, y Diamante ya tenía comprometido demasiado dinero para retirarse. Se había dado cuenta de la fascinación que Sabon sentía por Serena, y si ofrecerle a Serena como cebo serviría para mantener a Sabon junto a él, estaba más que dispuesto a entregársela, con o sin su permiso.

Por todo Nassau circulaban historias sobre los apetitos perversos de Sabon. Por la forma en que la había mirado cuando se lo presentaron, Serena se sintió como si la hubiera tocado bajo la ropa. La frialdad de la joven era un reto para Sabon, y ella lo encontraba aterrador. Había algo en sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes que la intimidaban. Pero era intachablemente decoroso y cortés, incluso encantador, algo que contradecía su reputación. Parecía un iceberg en que la mayor parte de su carácter estaba cuidadosamente oculta tras un escudo de reserva. La gente decía que era un pervertido, pero Serena no podía discernir en él nada que reflejara perversión. Siempre parecía estar separado de los demás, solo. Buscaba a Serena y la observaba en silencio, pero no había falta de respeto ni obscenidad en su actitud con ella. Tal vez, reflexionó, fuese su inexperiencia lo que le impedía ver la verdad sobre él.

Había oído que Sabon era enemigo de Darein Chiba, que había denunciado públicamente el apoyo reciente de Sabon a una nación que estaba siendo constantemente sancionada por la comunidad mundial por su postura política agresiva. Darien estaba convencido de que Sabon sólo buscaba apoyo político en la región haciendo pública su amistad con aquel país. Quería riqueza y poder y no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirla. En eso se parecía a Black, pensó Serena. Diamante no tenía remordimientos ni límites en su búsqueda de riqueza material. Y había algo muy turbio en sus fuentes de ingresos. Daba la impresión de no trabajar en nada en especial, aunque tenía contactos en las explotaciones petrolíferas. Pero los hombres que lo visitaban no le parecían petroleros, sino… bueno, asesinos.

La presencia continuada de Philippe Sabon en la villa y su inquebrantable escrutinio la ponían muy nerviosa. Serena pasaba el mayor tiempo posible fuera de casa. Su madre pensaba que estaba reaccionando exageradamente al interés de un hombre mayor, y a Diamante no le importaba lo que su amigo y asociado estuviera tramando siempre que se beneficiara de ello económicamente. Serena no tenía ningún aliado en aquella elegante casa de la bahía.

Darien Chiba había regresado a la isla hacía tres meses, pero Serena sólo lo había visto una vez, la noche anterior, en una sofisticada reunión social a la que la habían llevado Diamante y su madre. Estaba realizando negocios a diestro y siniestro, y tenía mejor aspecto, pero sus ojos todavía reflejaban cierto tormento. Y pareció incomodarse mucho al ver a Serena.

Recordó cómo se había acercado a él con una sonrisa y cómo Darien la había mirado con hostilidad y le había dado la espalda. Aquella reacción le había dolido horrores. Seguramente, Darien sólo había querido ser amigo suyo bajo los efectos del alcohol. Serena había entendido el mensaje y lo había esquivado toda la noche. No se habían dirigido ni una sola palabra. Sin duda, era lo mejor que podía haber pasado, porque a Sabon le desagradaba Darien y Diamante no se atrevería a hacer nada para irritarlo. Desde luego, no era probable que Darien recibiera una invitación para ir a la villa de los Black mientras Sabon se alojara en ella.

Mientras contemplaba el gentío en el muelle del Principe Jorge, se dio cuenta de que el recuerdo de la hostilidad de Darien la había mantenido despierta toda la noche. Había sido una tonta, pensó, al imaginar que había hablado en serio con media botella de whisky en el cuerpo. Realmente era ingenua para haber cumplido veinte años.

Recordó vívidamente su último cumpleaños, lo había pasado con Darien. Aquel año no tenía aquella asociación mental tan agradable. Su madre y su padrastro le habían regalado un collar de perlas y su amiga Rey Hino le había enviado un pañuelo desde Portugal, donde estaba pasando el verano con sus padres. Salvo por el regalo de Rey, había sido un cumpleaños insípido.

Sabon había querido ofrecerle una fiesta en su yate, pero ella enseguida había hallado un motivo para ir a la ciudad. Tenía visiones de que aquel libertino la secuestraba y la convertía en su esclava sexual. Había oído rumores sobre él que no excluían el secuestro.

El viento agitaba su pelo suelto y rubio alrededor de la camiseta de seda rosa sin mangas que llevaba puesta, en combinación con unas bermudas blancas y unas sandalias. Llevaba una riñonera para no tener que colgarse un bolso y se sentía joven y llena de vitalidad. De no ser por la situación en su casa, Nassau era todo lo que le pedía a la vida. Le parecía tan fascinante.

Mientras contemplaba cómo dos remolcadores hacían girar el transatlántico blanco en una bahía que parecía demasiado pequeña para aquella operación, notó la presencia de una persona a su espalda, observándola. Se volvió y allí estaba Darien, inmaculado con unos pantalones blancos y una camisa amarilla de punto. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y sus ojos azules seguían igual de borrascosos, pero la escrutaban con extraña intensidad.

—Hola señor Chiba –dijo educadamente, con una sonrisa. La clase de sonrisa que le habría brindado a un conocido muy distante. Darien también lo sabía. Sus hombros anchos se movieron mientras fijaba la vista en el navío.

—He recibido la visita de un hombre de negocios norteamericano –señaló con la cabeza el transatlántico–. Acaba de irse en aquel barco.

Serena no sabía qué decir. Asintió torpemente, se volvió, y echó a andar por el embarcadero de vuelta al muelle, con su melena larga ondeando a la brisa. Sabía que Darien no quería saber nada de ella; se lo había dejado muy claro en la fiesta. Estaba deseosa por complacerle.

—Diablos, para ya.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, pero no se volvió.

—¿Si? –preguntó.

A su alrededor, los turistas pasaban de largo hablando y gesticulando animosamente. No muy lejos, el propietario de un barco estaba cantando una melodía aborigen, confiando en atraer más turistas con su talento. Serena apenas era consciente del ruido, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que estaba temblando. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de Darien a su espalda.

—He intentado olvidar París –dijo pasado un minuto.

—Tú y Humphrey Bogart –repuso Serena con ironía.

—¿Cómo? Ah –rió–. Entiendo.

Entonces Serena se volvió y se cuadró de hombros.

—Mira, no me debes nada. No quiero recompensa alguna, ni siquiera atención. Estoy bien. Creo que Diamante estará más que dispuesto a enviarme a la universidad para perderme de vista.

Darien entornó los ojos.

—Eso no es lo que se comenta en la ciudad. He oído que quiere entregarte a su socio más reciente, a modo de fusión familiar.

Serena perdió el color pero ni siquiera parpadeó.

—¿De verdad?

—No finjas –dijo con impaciencia–. Sé todo lo que pasa en Nassau.

Serena sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Diamante no le había dicho ni una palabra al respecto, pero si se rumoreaba por la isla, tal vez fuera cierto. Se enderezó.

—Puedo cuidarme sola.

—¿Con diecinueve años?

—Veinte –lo corrigió–. Los cumplí esta semana.

—Está bien –repuso Darien con un sonido ronco–, tal vez no seas tan niña después de todo. Y tal vez puedas cuidarte sola entre la gente de tu edad, pero cielo, tratándose de Diamante Black, por no hablar de Sabon, te enfrentas a las autoridades.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia?

Darien arqueó una ceja y sonrió. No quería decirle que en una ocasión había intervenido en un trato turbio que Black había pactado con un grupo terrorista para proporcionarles armas a cambio de que asaltaran una flota de buques petroleros rivales. La información no había ido más allá de su propio jefe de seguridad, Tate Winthrop, un antiguo detective del gobierno que había desbaratado los planes de asalto de Black. Winthrop era un siux con un pasado misterioso y amigos en algunos de los despachos más importantes de Washington D.C. Tenía fuentes de información con las que ni siquiera Darien contaba. Sonrió a Serena.

—No he dicho que yo no pueda ganar, sino que tú no puedes. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—Estaba pensando en ponerme el bañador y tumbarme en la playa durante un rato. Diamante es propietario del hotel Britanny Bay y puedo usar las instalaciones. Guardo un traje de baño en la oficina.

—Ven a mi casa. Tengo playa privada, puedes nadar allí.

Serena recordó su actitud la noche anterior y vaciló.

—En realidad, no quieres estar conmigo.

—No –corroboró enseguida–. Pero necesitas a alguien, y yo soy lo único que tienes de momento.

Serena se ruborizó con orgullo y enojo.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—No me rechaces –añadió pesadamente, y su mirada era de resignación mientras la observaba–. Eres todo lo que tengo.

La afirmación la conmocionó de la cabeza a los pies. Era el hombre más increíble que había conocido. Decía las cosas más profundas en los momentos más inesperados.

—Ya te he dicho –añadió– que no tengo familia. Era hijo único y cuando Margo perdió al bebé también perdió la capacidad de concebir. Con la excepción de unos cuantos primos en Grecia, Francia y Argentina, todos ellos lejanos, no tengo familia. Ni amigos íntimos –metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y contempló el agua turquesa de la bahía mientras hablaba–. Serena, ¿de verdad crees que a alguien le hubiera importado un comino que me hubieran desplumado la noche en que me emborraché? –preguntó con pesar–. ¿Crees que a alguien le habría importado que me muriera allí mismo?

—A mí, sí.

—Lo sé, y eso no facilita las cosas. Eres demasiado joven.

—Y tú demasiado viejo –replicó, luego sonrió–. ¿Tanto importa?

Sus ojos azules la estudiaron con leve regocijo.

—Supongo que no. Vamos, tengo el coche ahí.


	4. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Se accedía a la villa de Darien a través de una verja alta de hierro forjado que se abría electrónicamente mediante un mecanismo instalado en su Mercedes. El camino pavimentado de entrada estaba bordeado de enormes pinos con sus hojas espinosas y otros árboles en flor. En la arena que flanqueaba el camino había hibiscos en flor y vides de mar con hojas circulares que, según se decía, los esclavos habían utilizado a modo de platos en los tiempos de los barcos piratas.

Dos pastores alemanes enormes vivían en una caseta cerca de la casa principal.

—King y Tartar –dijo Darien, señalando a los perros mientras pasaban junto a la verja de malla metálica que contenía a los animales–. Por la noche andan sueltos por la propiedad. Ni siquiera a mí me gustaría toparme con ellos.

Serena sonrió.

—Supongo que teniendo en cuenta tus ingresos, no puedes permitirte correr riesgos.

—No. Tengo un jefe de seguridad que hace que los miembros de la brigada de la Casablanca parezcan chapuceros –la miró–. Te lo presentaré algún día. Es siux.

—¿Indio? –repuso Serena, elevando las cejas.

—Indígena –le corrigió con una sonrisa–. Nunca lo llames indio. Habla cinco idiomas con fluidez y es abogado.

—No es un jefe de seguridad muy corriente.

—En absoluto. Todavía hay muchas cosas que no sé de él y lleva tres años trabajando para mí –paró el Mercedes delante de la casa, y mientras ayudaba a bajar a Serena, un hombre de mediana edad y aspecto mediterráneo salió por la puerta, sonrió y sustituyó a Darien al volante.

—Arthur –dijo Darien–. Suele conducir para mí. Meterá el coche en el garaje. Y ésta es Mary –añadió, sonriendo a la bonita mujer negra de mediana edad que abrió la puerta–. Estaba aquí cuando compré la villa. Nadie cocina los caracoles de mar mejor que ella.

—Nadie excepto mi madre –corroboró Mary–. ¿Cómo está señorita?

—Bien, gracias –dijo Serena, y sonrió.

—¿Alguna llamada? –preguntó Darien.

—Sólo una, el señor Winthorp, pero dijo que no era urgente.

—Está bien. Estaremos en la piscina.

Mary cerró la enorme puerta de madera detrás de ellos y Darien condujo a Serena por una arcada de piedra hasta la amplia piscina con una vista impactante del océano. Serena se protegió los ojos del sol con la mano y contempló el promontorio donde los pinos ondeaban a la brisa y dos barcos estaban anclados junto a la orilla.

—Qué tranquilo es esto –comentó.

—Por eso me gusta.

Serena se volvió a él. Darien sacó una silla con cojín de una mesa blanca de hierro forjado con una sombrilla y le indicó que se sentara.

—¿Pasas mucho tiempo en la piscina? –preguntó con curiosidad.

—No mucho. Sé nadar, pero no me entretiene demasiado. Me agrada tomar el sol, porque me ayuda a pensar –hizo una seña a Mary que se acercó con una bandeja cargada con dos bebidas de aspecto lechoso y un plato de pastas. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y sonrió antes de dejarlos a solas en la piscina–. Mary hace pastas de té deliciosas –dijo, tomando su vaso–. Pruébalas.

Serena tomó una y la dejó en el platito que Mary le había llevado. La saboreó con deleite.

—Está deliciosa –exclamó. Luego tomó su bebida y la probó, sorprendiéndose de que no contuviera alcohol. Pierce notó su expresión y rió.

—No voy a dar alcohol a una menor, ni siquiera en Nassau –murmuró.

—No exactamente una menor –le informó.

—Todavía no has cumplido los veintiuno –replicó. Paseó la mirada por su joven figura hasta su bonito rostro con un intenso escrutinio–. Eres joven, muy joven.

—La culpa la tiene una niñez demasiado protegida –su mirada se deslizó sobre él como unos dedos indagadores–. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –le preguntó bruscamente.

—Más que tú.

Serena arrugó la nariz.

—¿Muchos más?

Darien se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

—Muchos más –sus ojos azules la miraron directamente–. Casi te doblo la edad.

—No lo pareces –le dijo con sinceridad. Tenía el físico de un hombre diez años más joven y apenas había rastros de plata en sus sienes. Le sonrió tristemente–. Supongo que no has pensado mucho en seducirme.

Darien levantó ambas cejas.

—¿Perdón? –su tono habría arredrado a una mujer más débil, pero Serena estaba hecha de la mejor pasta.

—Lo comentamos en París –le recordó–. Claro que tú estabas tan borracho aquella noche que no puedo esperar que recuerdes nuestra conversación. Pero yo prometí que iba a esperarte –sonrió con picardía–. Y lo he hecho, a pesar de la tentación.

Darien se detestó por preguntar:

—¿Qué tentación?

—Había un noble portugués muy atractivo en una de mis clases. Era mayor que todas nosotras, muy culto y correcto. Todas las chicas estaban locas por él, pero tenía una prometida esperándolo en casa –movió la cabeza.

—Y a ti te gustaba.

Serena asintió y sonrió.

—Mucho. Fue muy amable conmigo.

Darien se carcajeó de forma gutural, y sus ojos reflejaron una emoción que Serena no entendió.

—¿Por qué te ríes? –le preguntó.

—¿Crees que yo soy amable? –repuso en voz baja. Serena pareció perpleja.

—¿Amable? ¿Tú? ¡Señor, si eres peor que una barracuda!

La risa creció, grave y sonora.

—Bueno, al menos eres sincera.

—Lo intento –bajó la vista a su vaso con un suspiro–. Philippe Sabon me persigue, ¿sabes? –dijo con visible incomodidad–. Quería organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños para mí en su yate, y a mi padrastro le encantó la idea. Me negué y ahora no me habla. Pero los he oído hablar a los dos y me he puesto nerviosa.

Darien no tenía que preguntar por qué Sabon estaba interesado en ella. Ya lo sabía. Dio vueltas al hielo en su vaso antes de tomar otro sorbo.

—Según tengo entendido, Sabon siente debilidad por las vírgenes –dijo con aspereza–. No te contaré lo que se cuenta que hace con ellas, pero a ti no te lo hará.

La preocupación de Darien fue como una ráfaga de calor por todo su cuerpo. Serena sonrió.

—Gracias. ¿Podrías prestarme a tu jefe de seguridad por unos días por si acaso? –añadió, medio en broma.

—Yo mismo me ocuparé de ello –dijo, y no sonrió. Entornó los ojos al tiempo que contemplaba su joven rostro–. Puedes pasar un tiempo aquí hasta que se vaya. Tengo entendido que un país vecino sin recursos ha amenazado con dar un golpe militar. Quieren su petróleo.

—Igual que mi padrastro –le informó Serena–. Casi está en bancarrota con todo el dinero que ha invertido en explotar los campos petrolíferos de Qawi, y ha traído a otros inversores para que le ayuden. Si el golpe militar tiene éxito, se quedará en la calle, vendiendo lápices en una esquina.

—O buceando para pescar caracoles marinos –añadió con sorna.

—No lo creo. No sabe nadar.

—Ha hecho un mal negocio –murmuró Darien pensativamente–. Un pacto con el demonio –deslizó su mirada entornada por su figura–. ¿Y tú qué se supone que eres, una garantía?

Serena se sonrojó.

—Por encima de mi cadáver.

Darien no contestó. Estaba pensando, y sus pensamientos no eran agradables.

—¿Cómo acabaste teniendo a Black como padrastro? –le preguntó pasado un minuto.

—Mi madre es hermosa –dijo sin rodeos–. Yo solo soy un mal calco de ella. Estaba vendiendo joyas en una tienda exclusiva y Diamante entró a comprar un regalo para un amigo. Mi madre dice que fue amor a primera vista –se encogió de hombros–. No lo sé. La cuestión es que mi padre había muerto unos meses antes y se sentía sola. Pero no tan sola como para convertirse en la amante de un hombre rico –añadió con una leve sonrisa–. Era el matrimonio o nada, así que Diamante se casó con ella –jugó con su vaso–. Ahora tienen un hijo que es el mundo entero para mi madre.

—¿Es Black bueno con ella?

—No –dijo llanamente–. Tiene miedo de él. No sé si ha llegado a golpearla, pero se pone muy nerviosa cuando está con Diamante. Ahora que tiene que pensar en el bebé, nunca discute con él como solía hacerlo de recién casada.

—¿Te habla de él?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Diamante se asegura de que no pueda estar mucho tiempo a solas con ella –lo miró a los ojos–. Me desagradó desde el principio, pero mi madre pensaba que estaba resentida porque había pasado muy poco tiempo desde la muerte de mi padre.

—Black no es el ideal de un caballero con brillante armadura –murmuró con aspereza.

Serena lo estudió.

—Sabes algo sobre él, ¿verdad?

—Sé que es turbio y capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de hacer dinero –dijo con franqueza–. Hace algún tiempo que somos rivales. Le costé mucho dinero hace unos años, y nunca lo ha olvidado. Si tiene una lista de enemigos, yo estoy a la cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué le costaste dinero?

Darien se resistía a decírselo, pero al final decidió que Serena necesitaba saber la verdad sobre su padrastro.

—Estaba intentando hacer un trato con un grupo terrorista para atacar una plataforma petrolífera y causar un desastre medioambiental.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó, atónita.

—Nunca lo he sabido a ciencia cierta –le dijo–. Diamante sabe guardar sus cartas, y sus negocios son casi secretos. Lo único que sé es que un enemigo suyo lo estaba amenazando. Diamante pensó que haciéndole parecer descuidado con la ecología del planeta, la publicidad negativa lo destruiría. Y podría haberse salido con la suya.

—¿Lo paraste?

—Tate Winthrop lo paró –repuso con una leve sonrisa–. Mi jefe de seguridad tiene contactos en todas partes y echamos a perder el trato. Black nunca supo cómo se hizo, pero sospecha que yo estaba detrás.

—¿Compites con él?

Darien rió y terminó su bebida.

—En realidad, no. Yo también estoy en el negocio del petróleo, por supuesto, pero sobre todo comercio con la construcción de plataformas petrolíferas. Diamante es copropietario de una empresa de buques petroleros. Aun así, tiene algunas cuentas pendientes conmigo y he recibido unas amenazas veladas que no me gustan nada sobre mi emplazamiento más reciente. No puedo permitirme un desastre medioambiental. He gastado demasiado dinero construyendo esta plataforma con medidas de seguridad apropiadas para impedir cualquier posible fuga. Así que he enviado a Wintrhop y a algunos de sus hombres para que hagan guardia en mi nueva plataforma mientras entre en funcionamiento. Por si las moscas.

—¿Dónde está?

—En el mar Caspio –dijo–. Rebosa de petróleo, pero la mayoría de las perforadoras no se gastan mucho dinero allí por la situación dudosa del Medio Oriente. Habría que construir oleoductos en territorio hostil o trasportarlo en tanques dando un rodeo. Pero estamos negociando un pacto, y con suerte, llegaremos a un acuerdo que beneficiará a ambas partes.

—Parece muy complicado.

—Lo es. Somos muy sensatos con las cuestiones medioambientales. No quiero provocar un derrame, y no porque me dé mala publicidad. No tolero a la gente que quiere sacrificar el planeta por aumentar el margen de sus ganancias.

Serena le sonrió.

—No me extraña que me gustes.

Darien le devolvió la sonrisa. Era una joven inteligente y llena de vida, y a él también le gustaba. Pero no estaría bien que ese sentimiento se le fuera de las manos. Tenía que intentar pensar en ella como en una niña.

—No estás comiendo las pastas –le señaló–. ¿No te gustan los dulces?

—Mucho, pero no tengo mucha hambre –confesó–. Estoy preocupada por el señor Sabon.

—Deja de preocuparte, yo me ocuparé de él.

—Es muy rico –continuó en tono consternado–. Es dueño de una isla próxima a la costa de Qawi. Se llama Jameel.

—Yo tengo dos islas –replicó con una carcajada–. Una está frente a la costa de Carolina del Sur y la otra aquí, en el archipiélago de las Bahamas.

—¿De verdad? –estaba impresionada–. ¿Están deshabitadas?

Darien movió la cabeza.

—No están ni habitadas ni desarrolladas. Las dejo como reservas naturales –sonrió al ver la expresión de deleite–. Te llevaré allí un día y te las enseñaré.

Serena sintió que el corazón le daba un pequeño vuelco y suspiró con inmenso placer.

—Me encantaría.

Darien escrutó su rostro con ojos serenos y pensativos. Su expresión se tornó sombría.

—A mí también –dejó su vaso vacío sobre la mesa–. Háblame de tu padre. ¿Qué hacía?

—Era empleado en un banco. Ni atractivo ni increíblemente inteligente, pero tenía buen corazón y me quería –sus ojos reflejaron tristeza al recordarlo–. Mi madre nunca tenía tiempo para mí, ni siquiera cuando estaba en casa. Trabajaba seis días a la semana en la joyería, y siempre sentía que papá no le proporcionaba el estilo de vida que se merecía. A sus ojos era un fracaso y nunca dejó de decírselo –hizo una mueca–. Un día fue a trabajar y recibimos una llamada después del almuerzo. Dijeron que se había levantado para ir al despacho de uno de los vicepresidentes cuando de repente, se desplomó. Murió allí mismo de un ataque al corazón. No pudieron hacer nada para salvarlo.

—Lo siento. Debió de ser duro.

—Lo fue. Mi madre ni siquiera lloró su muerte. Y apenas tres meses después, apareció Diamante, y yo dejé de sentirme parte de la familia.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Luego Darien dijo:

—Yo nunca tuve familia. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión cuando estaba estudiando bachillerato. Fui a vivir con mi abuelo en Norteamérica. Tenía una pequeña flota de petroleros y una constructora aún más pequeña. Mi primer trabajo fue ayudarlo a levantar edificios. Aprendí a hacerlo desde abajo. Mi abuelo nunca me malcrió, pero me quería. Era griego, y muy tradicional incluso después de obtener la nacionalidad estadounidense –rió al recordar al hosco anciano–. Lo adoraba, a pesar de sus malos modos.

—Pero tu apellido no parece griego –dijo Serena.

—Era Pevros antes de que mi abuelo lo cambiara por Chiba, en recuerdo de una familia rica sobre la que había leído en los Estados Unidos –contestó–. Quería ser norteamericano de la cabeza a los pies. Yo todavía tengo nacionalidad francesa, pero podría conseguir la nacionalidad norteamericana, porque he pasado media vida en Nueva Inglaterra.

—Has dicho que tu abuelo tenía una constructora pequeña –murmuró–, pero la tuya es enorme e internacional.

—Tenía un sexto sentido para las asociaciones que dieron buenos frutos –entornó los ojos mientras la miraba–. El padre de Margo era propietario de una cadena de compañías de suministros para la construcción en Europa. La asociación dio pie al matrimonio y a los diez años más felices de mi vida –su rostro se endureció como la piedra–. Pensé que Margo era inmortal.

Impulsivamente, Serena le cubrió la mano con la suya sobre la mesa.

—Yo todavía echo de menos a mi padre –dijo en voz baja–. Me imagino lo que debe de ser para ti.

Su mano se puso rígida. Luego la relajó y envolvió la suya, transmitiéndole su fuerza y su calor.

—Tu comprensión es lo que me salvó –dijo, mirándola a los ojos–. Si no me hubieras llevado al hotel aquella noche en París, no sé dónde habría acabado.

—Yo sí –murmuró con ironía–. En los brazos de esa rubia de bote a cambio de tu cartera.

Darien rió entre dientes.

—Seguramente. Estaba demasiado borracho para preocuparme por lo que me pasaba –su mirada se suavizó–. Me alegro de que estuvieras allí.

Serena curvó los dedos con confianza en su mano.

—Yo también me alegro.

La mirada de Darien se intensificó y empezó a acariciarle lentamente la palma de la mano. Serena notó la sensación por todo el cuerpo, aunque sólo le estaba tocando la mano.

Darien vio su reacción y, deliberadamente, amplió las caricias. No había deseado a ninguna mujer desde la muerte de Margo, y desde luego no debía alentar a aquella pequeña inocente. Pero Serena le hacía sentir como un rey cuando lo miraba con aquellos ojos suaves y abrumadores, cuando temblaba al mero roce de su mano. Cualquier hombre podía ser perdonado por sentirse tentado.

Serena se estaba quedando sin aire. Lo miró con un ansia que la puso febril.

—Supongo que no querrás parar –preguntó con voz vacilante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siento un ansia horrible en un lugar que no puedo decirte –susurró con voz tensa.

La mano de Darien se contrajo alrededor de sus suaves dedos. Ya no estaba pensando en lo que estaba bien o mal. Él también sentía un ansia y necesitaba algo con lo que aplacarla antes de que se desbordara.

—¿Y si te dijera que yo tengo un ansia similar? –le preguntó con voz ronca, sosteniendo su mirada con ojos firmes y ardientes.

—¿En… en un lugar similar? –repitió.

—Dime donde lo sientes tú –murmuró con picardía.

—Por debajo del ombligo –dijo con franqueza, y sintió que se le secaba la boca–. Y me duelen los senos –añadió con voz ronca.

Darien los contempló con agudo interés y vio los pezones contraídos bajo la delgada tela de su camiseta. Tomó aliento de forma audible.

—Nadie me había mirado nunca ahí, ni me ha tocado ahí –susurró cuando vio dónde había fijado la vista–. Lo he guardado todo.

Darien sintió como si su mundo se estuviera desmoronando sobre su cabeza. Tenía que dejar de mirarla, de pensar en ella, de desearla. Había conseguido borrarla de su mente hasta que había vuelto a Nassau. Nada más verla en casa de su padrastro, todos los deseos prohibidos habían vuelto a la superficie después de meses de ausencia.

Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos en una caricia sensual.

—Tengo treinta y siete años –masculló.

—¿Y qué? –preguntó Serena, casi sin aliento.

—Ni siquiera eres mayor de edad.

—Excusas, excusas –murmuró con voz ronca. Entreabrió los labios cuando la caricia sensual de sus dedos amenazó con paralizarle el corazón–. Por amor de Dios, ¿no puedes hacer algo? ¡Lo que sea!

—¿Con Mary en la casa y Arthur a punto de venir a buscarme de un momento a otro?

Serena gimió. Darien emitió un sonido áspero y la miró con enojo. Retiró la mano y se puso en pie, dándole la espalda mientras luchaba por controlar su deseo de poseerla allí mismo, sobre la mesa. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos e hizo una mueca al ver cómo se perfilaba la erección potente y altamente visible que no había podido reprimir.

Margo era la única mujer que había conseguido excitarlo al instante. Al parecer, el largo periodo de abstinencia lo estaba volviendo descuidado y vulnerable. Tenía que alejar a aquella inocente de ojos grandes de su vida.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Serena ya estaba dentro de la casa, de camino a la puerta principal. Darien fue tras ella, y cuando la alcanzó en el porche se dio cuenta de que no quería mirarlo.

—Lo siento –dijo Serena entre dientes, aferrándose a la riñonera–. Sinceramente, no sé qué me ha pasado. Tal vez sea un virus tropical que desconecta la lengua del cerebro.

Darien no pudo contener una carcajada.

—Al parecer, es contagioso.

—No te rías de mí, por favor.

—No sé qué otra cosa puedo hacer –repuso con franqueza–. Esta semana no seduzco a menores, lo siento.

Serena le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—Yo era la que intentaba seducirte –señaló–. Sin éxito, debo añadir. Supongo que tendré que buscar una escuela en la que enseñen el arte de la seducción para recibir lecciones.

Darien se echó a reír.

—¡Deslenguada!

—Gracias. Añadiré ese cumplido a todos los demás.

—No era un cumplido.

—Si no lo haces tú lo hará él –dijo, repentinamente seria–. Me arrojaré al puerto de Nassau frente al muelle del Príncipe Jorge antes de que Sabon me ponga una mano encima.

—¿Qué tengo yo que ver con él? –preguntó, genuinamente confuso.

—Le gustan las vírgenes. ¡Las vírgenes!

—Ah –murmuró–. Empiezo a comprender. Si adquirieras experiencia de forma repentina, perdería el interés. ¿Eso crees?

—Sí. Y si cooperaras, yo dejaría de ser una especie en peligro de extinción. Pero no, no puedes hacer un pequeño sacrificio por el bien de mi futuro. Perdóname por pedirte que arriesgues tu cuerpo en la cama conmigo.

Darien arqueó las cejas mientras la miraba.

—Cuidado –le dijo en voz baja–. Estás pisando arenas movedizas.

—Me gustaría hacerlas aparecer –murmuró. Desvió la mirada y suspiró–. Seguro que habrá algún hombre lo bastante desesperado para darme lo que quiero…

Darien la asió del brazo y le dio media vuelta, apretándola con fuerza mientras la traspasaba con la mirada.

—No te atrevas –dijo con una voz que desencadenó un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

—Bueno, tú no vas a atreverte –protestó.

—Tal vez sí –murmuró, turbado. Sentía intensamente la pérdida de Margo, y pensar en acostarse con otra mujer le parecía adulterio. Pero Serena era joven y dulce y cariñosa y no le costaría darle lo que le pedía. Por otro lado, era dolorosamente joven e impresionable. De no ser por el espectro de Philippe Sabon, no estaría considerando aquella alocada proposición–. Aguanta –le dijo–. No dejes que tu cabeza te domine.

—Consejos, consejos –murmuró–. ¿Por qué no me arrinconas contra la pared y haces lo que puedas?

Darien le soltó el brazo.

—¡Eres una niña increíble!

—No soy ninguna niña, gracias.

—Eres descarada –continuó.

—Desde luego. Se lo debo a vivir entre idiotas –lo miró con ojos suaves y serenos–Minaré tus defensas –le prometió–. Día tras día.

Darien se quedó mirándola con emociones encontradas.

—¿Qué ha sido del terror virginal?

—No lo sé. Se lo preguntaré a alguien.

—¿No tienes miedo de la primera vez?

—¿Con alguien como tú? ¿Estás loco?

Darien rió a su pesar, y sus ojos centellearon de humor.

—Tantas expectativas. Me estoy haciendo viejo. ¿Y si no te satisfago?

—Claro que lo harás –dijo con solemnidad–. Quieres hacerlo, pero piensas que soy demasiado joven. No lo soy. He crecido entre adultos y siempre he sido más madura que las chicas de mi edad.

—No te estoy haciendo ninguna promesa. Sólo he dicho que lo pensaré.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Tómate tu tiempo, no hay prisa. Pero si ese lobo viene a por mí, vendré a buscarte, sea la hora que sea.

—¿Cómo puede saber, a tu edad, que todavía eres virgen? –le preguntó en tono razonable.

—Porque hace dos meses, Diamante me exigió que me hiciera un reconocimiento para asegurarse de que no había contraído un virus al que decía que había estado expuesta –se estremeció al pensar en lo que el médico le había hecho–. Parte del reconocimiento incluía un examen ginecológico. Yo no sabía lo que el médico iba a hacer hasta que me metieron en la sala y la enfermera me tumbó boca arriba –exhaló el aliento–. Grité hasta que se me saltaron las lágrimas, pero el médico obtuvo la información que Diamante deseaba.

—Ningún doctor honrado… –empezó a decir Darien con furia.

—No era un doctor honrado –replicó–. Le prohibieron ejercer en los Estados Unidos y vino aquí a dirigir una especie de clínica.

—Entiendo.

—No supe el porqué del reconocimiento hasta que Sabon no empezó a rondar por la casa a todas horas y a vigilarme como un halcón –elevó los ojos a su rostro áspero–. No me asustan muchas cosas, pero con ese hombre me dan los siete ataques.

—Tiene ese mismo efecto en algunos hombres.

—¿En ti? –preguntó Serena, elevando las cejas. Darien rió entre dientes.

—Fui perforador durante un par de años –extendió sus manos y le enseñó los nudillos, repletos de cicatrices diminutas.

—Un tipo duro, ¿eh?

—Sí –dijo llanamente–. Y no me asustan muchas cosas.

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que te asusta?

Se inclinó hacia ella, de modo que sus ojos llenaron su mundo.

—Vírgenes ávidas de sexo –susurró.

Lo dijo en un tono tan travieso que Serena no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Me lo he ganado –murmuró entre carcajadas.

Darien rio con ella. Nunca había conocido a nadie como Serena. Estaba cambiando su vida, su mundo. Hacía que el sol volviera a salir, y con él los arco iris, pero no se atrevía a contemplar las consecuencias de lo que sentía. Dio media vuelta y fue a buscar a Arthur para que sacara el coche y pudiera llevarlos de regreso a Nassau.

En las semanas que se sucedieron, Serena se convirtió en la sombra de Darien. Para el desmayo de su padrastro, se mantenía a distancia de su amigo Philippe Sabon y pasaba tanto tiempo con Chiba que empezaban a propagarse los rumores. Se los veía juntos en todas partes, pescando y nadando o simplemente, tomando el sol. Casi siempre tomaban el sol en casa de Darien, pero a veces iban a la playa.

La amistad que compartían era tan preciada y difícil de encontrar como el humor que los unía.

Darien no se daba cuenta de lo necesaria que empezaba a ser Serena para él, pero las horas que pasaba solo, angustiado por la pérdida de Margo menguaban con el tiempo. Absorbía la visión irónica de Serena sobre el mundo que los rodeaba, disfrutaba de su sentido práctico de la política. Para ser tan joven pensaba con madurez, y estaba impresionado con ella. Más que impresionado. Le agradaba su presencia constante en la casa.

Pero a Diamante, no. La situación alcanzó un punto decisivo cuando Philippe atracó su yate en el puerto para ir a ver a Serena y ella no estaba en casa. La furia de Sabon era silenciosa, y por ello, aún más amenazadora. Miró a Diamante con enojo, con los ojos negros llameantes, y cerró los puños a los costados.

—Sabes que tu hijastra es muy especial para mí –empezó a decir–. Hasta te he dicho que podría pedir su mano. Sin embargo, le has permitido prácticamente que viva con Chiba. ¿Qué debo hacer para poder verla, raptarla?

Diamante levantó una mano con expresión consternada.

—No, te equivocas. Tienes el informe médico –dijo rápidamente, consciente de la presencia de su esposa a corta distancia. No quería que oyera aquella conversación–. Te aseguro que la joven es fastidiosa, pero casta, pese al tiempo que pasa con Chiba.

Sabon se quedó callado por un momento. Sus ojos captaron cada matiz en la expresión de Black, desde el miedo que le hacía palidecer a la avaricia que encendía su mirada. Black desconocía por completo sus verdaderos planes o su verdadera motivación, y él mismo se había ocupado de que así fuera. La cooperación de aquel hombre era esencial en aquellos momentos y tenía que asegurarse de recibirla como fuera.

—Sé que necesitas desesperadamente mi ayuda –le dijo fríamente a Diamante–. Me he ocupado de que hagan un estudio de tus bienes financieros. Si yo me retirara ahora, antes de que se descubriera y procesara el petróleo, lo perderías todo, ¿no es así?

Diamante tragó saliva. Estaba metido hasta las orejas en aquel negocio, y no había forma de dar marcha atrás.

—Sí, así es –confesó pesadamente–. Sacó un pañuelo blanco inmaculado y se secó el sudor de la frente–. No tengo más opción que llegar hasta el final. Pero esa idea de involucrar a los Estados Unidos… No sé. No sé si funcionará.

Sabon frunció sus delgados labios, pensativamente.

—Por supuesto que funcionará –estudió a Black–. Te he dicho que mi matrimonio con Serena podría ser ventajoso para los dos. Una forma de… sellar nuestro acuerdo.

—Matrimonio –los ojos codiciosos de Diamante centellearon mientras consideraba aquella idea. Sabon tenía millones. Se suponía que era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, y sin duda se ocuparía de los familiares de su esposa. Aunque el asunto del petróleo se truncara, Diamante dispondría de todo el dinero necesario. Sonrió de oreja a oreja–. ¡Qué proposición más maravillosa! Si, sería la manera perfecta de sellar nuestro acuerdo.

Sabon no lo miró a los ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza para encender uno de los cigarrillos turcos que le gustaba fumar.

—Pensé que la idea te agradaría.

Diamante casi babeó de placer. Su futuro estaba asegurado. Ya sólo quedaba hablar con su esposa, rápidamente, para hacerle comprender lo importante que era que Serena accediera. Ikuko lo respaldaría. Serena era su hija, y todavía no tenía la mayoría de edad. Podrían obligarla a obedecer.

—Y llevarás a cabo la misión que te he encomendado en los Estados Unidos –añadió Sabon.

—Por supuesto - Diamante agitó la mano con despreocupación–. Considéralo hecho. Será un placer. Serena será una esposa maravillosa para ti, te dará muchos hijos.

Sabon no dijo nada. La idea de unir sus familias con el matrimonio había dado resultado, ya no tendría que preocuparse más por Diamante. Fugazmente pensó en la joven y alegre Serena en sus brazos y el tormento casi lo paralizó. Black vendería a su hijastra, cualquier cosa que poseyera, en su búsqueda insaciable de poder. Sabon ocultó el desprecio que sentía por aquel hombre sin escrúpulos y deseó, no por primera vez, tener otras opciones, otros medios para cumplir con su deber hacía su país. Aunque había escogido a Black, Darien Chiba constituía una amenaza tan grande como el enemigo al otro lado de la frontera de Qawi. Tenía que mantener a Chiba alejado antes de que Serena le contara algo que lo tentara a interferir.

Para ello, estaba exigiendo la compañía de Serena y poniendo el cebo de su matrimonio con ella ante Black. Sabon pensó con tristeza en Serena, tan deseable y bondadosa, que sufriría en manos de su padrastro a causa de su proposición. Pero ya no podía vacilar, no cuando había tanto en juego. Tenía que pensar en su pueblo.

Diamante lo observó con curiosidad.

—No dirías en serio lo de secuestrarla.

Cuando más lo pensaba Philippe, más le atraía la idea. Entornó los ojos pensativamente.

—Sería una manera de garantizar su… cooperación, ¿no?

Diamante frunció el ceño. Serena era ciudadana norteamericana y Darien se mostraba muy posesivo con ella.

—Podría complicar las cosas –persistió.

Philippe sonrió fríamente.

—Ya lo creo.

No dijo nada más, pero aquella nueva faceta de su amigo incomodó a Diamante. Se estaba jugando tanto en aquella empresa, casi demasiado. No podía permitir que Philippe lo traicionara. Y la mejor manera de lograrlo era actuar deprisa. Diamante poseía la mitad de los derechos de la riqueza minera del pequeño país de Sabon. Si pudiera derrocar al gobierno se desembarazaría de Sabon y trataría directamente con el consorcio petrolífero… ¿y qué clase de defensa constituía un viejo jeque enfermo y un pequeño ejército? Obtendría toda la riqueza necesaria y podría poner un sueldo a sus turbios empleados para proteger la inversión. Nunca tendría que volver al tráfico de armas, su verdadero negocio. Cuando más pensaba en ello, más le agradaba la idea. Sabon era tan confiado… Creía que tenía todos los ases. Descubriría que no tenía nada, nada en absoluto.


	5. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

En cuanto Philippe salió de la villa para regresar al yate, Diamante fue a hablar con su esposa. Ikuko le había dicho que Serena y Darien habían ido de compras a Freeport. No sabía que la idea de las compras había sido una invención de última hora porque Serena había visto el yate de Sabon atracando en el puerto y había corrido a refugiarse en la casa de Darien. De hecho, había permanecido allí hasta cerciorarse de que Sabon se había alejado en su barco.

Black estaba molesto porque Serena no lo ayudara a mantener el favor de Sabon, y furioso porque pareciera decidida a burlar a su socio. No sabía si Philippe había hablado en serio sobre secuestrarla, pero empezaba a pensar que tal vez fuera la única forma de hacerla entrar en razón. Habló con firmeza a su esposa, pero no pudo encontrar a Serena hasta el día siguiente. La acorraló en el salón de la villa nada más verla.

—Philippe se ha ido enfadado por tu forma de rehuirlo. Sabe que no puedo echarme atrás en este trato y está hablando de asociarse con otros. No me gusta que te niegues a hacerle compañía –dijo con su leve acento mientras la miraba, iracundo, con las dos manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones–. Y sobre todo, no me gusta que salgas con Chiba. Él y yo no mantenemos buenas relaciones.

—Es mi amigo –se limitó a decir Serena–. Y me gusta.

—Tonterias. Es demasiado mayor para ti –dijo, olvidando oportunamente que su amigo Sabon era de la misma edad que Pierce–. No quiero que pases tanto tiempo con él, no está bien. Además –añadió nerviosamente–, Philippe se ha enterado y la situación ha empeorado aún más. No lo aprueba.

—Philippe no aprue… –estalló Serena , pero Diamante la silenció levantando la mano.

—No comprendes mi situación –dijo con furia–. No puedo permitirme enojarlo de ningún modo. Todo lo que tengo lo he invertido en la exploración y explotación del petróleo de su país. ¡Lo estoy arriesgando todo!

—No debiste dejarte convencer para invertir –señaló Serena.

—Fui yo quien lo convencí a él –la corrigió con una mirada furibunda–, porque vi la oportunidad de triplicar mi inversión. No tengo tanto dinero como antes –dijo fríamente–. Si no hago nada perderé lo poco que me queda. Este negocio será una mina, pero para consumarlo, tengo que mantener la amistad con Philippe… y tú también –carraspeó, consciente del resentimiento creciente en su rostro juvenil–. Ya es hora de que te cases –dijo con aspereza–. Philippe ha dicho que desea contraer matrimonio contigo. Será la mejor manera de consolidar nuestra asociación.

—¡Casarme… con él! –estalló Serena, horrorizada–. Escucha, no pienso casarme con tu amigo Philippe. ¡Me aterra! Seguro que has oído los rumores sobre él y lo que les hace a las jovencitas.

Diamante se volvió y la miró con arrogancia.

—Tu madre es feliz aquí, ¿no? –preguntó lentamente y sonrió. No era una sonrisa agradable–. Ella y el niño. No querrías que nada la… disgustara ¿verdad?

En lo referente a amenazas veladas, aquélla era una obra de arte. Serena sintió que su cuerpo se entumecía al imaginar lo que estaba insinuando. Sabía que Ikuko lo temía y que lamentaba profundamente su matrimonio, y por su bien, no podía permitirse enfadar a Black más de lo que estaba. Pero por nada del mundo se casaría con aquel hombre repulsivo, aunque fuera por salvar a su madre y a su hermanastro.

Permaneció de pie, desafiante pero asustada, intranquila, tratando de encontrar las palabras apropiadas. Darien la salvaría.

Durante casi dos años, Serena había culpado a Ikuko por su precipitada boda con Diamante y por su embarazo igual de precipitado, pero el vínculo de sangre era fuerte. No podía provocar que le hicieran daño.

—¿Me comprendes, Serena? –continuó Diamante con malicia–. ¿Harás lo que te digo?

—¿Acaso tengo elección? –repuso con voz serena.

Diamante sonrió, pero de forma desagradable.

—No. Así que deberíamos hacer planes para la boda. A tu madre le encantará ayudarte, estoy seguro.

—Hoy no –replico Serena, y buscó desesperadamente una excusa. Se cuadró de hombros e improvisó–. Voy a comer con una amiga en el bar La Langosta, en la ciudad.

—¿Una amiga? –Diamante la miró con recelo–. ¿Quién es?

—Rey, la conocí en el internado –mintió Serena–. Está haciendo un crucero y sólo pasará esta tarde en la ciudad. No la he visto desde la graduación.

Diamante vaciló, sin saber si podía confiar en ella o no. Frunció los labios y se quedó pensativo.

—Muy bien. Pero Philippe ha salido hacia una de las islas del archipiélago y mañana estará aquí de vuelta. Espero tu cooperación.

—Desde luego.

Estaba pálida y no tan segura de sí misma como parecía, pero forzó una sonrisa y fue a vestirse.

La madre de Serena, Ikuko, dejó al bebé con la niñera y entró en la habitación de Serena justo cuando ella se estaba poniendo unos vaqueros y una blusa celeste de seda que hacía juego con sus ojos.

—¿Te lo ha dicho? –preguntó Ikuko enseguida.

—Si –contestó Serena. Contempló a su madre y las nuevas arrugas que surcaban su hermoso y suave rostro, la nueva mirada atormentada en sus ojos claros–. Y tanto que me lo ha dicho.

Ikuko se retorció las manos.

—No sabía que fuera a llegar tan lejos, Serena –dijo con angustia–. Sé que no te gusta el señor Sabon. Sé lo que la gente dice de él, pero es muy rico y poderoso…

—Y crees que el dinero es lo más importante del mundo –replicó con ojos fríos. Su madre desvió la mirada enseguida.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Pero podría darte todo lo que quisieras. Y harías feliz a Diamante.

—Hacer feliz a tu marido no es mi meta en la vida, mamá –dijo Serena con un tono gélido poco propio de ella–. Y si crees que voy a casarme con ese hombre por el bien de Diamante, lamento decepcionarte.

Su madre pareció horrorizada.

—¿No… no le has dicho que lo harías? –preguntó con autentico pavor.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Mamá, no soy estúpida. Hizo ciertas amenazas sobre ti y el bebé –añadió con desgana.

Ikuko y ella nunca habían estado muy unidas. En momentos como aquél era triste, porque podrían haberse consolado. Ikuko siempre había mentido sobre su edad, y la mera presencia de Serena era una contradicción visible. Como a muchas mujeres bonitas, le costaba mucho trabajo aceptar el paso de los años.

Ikuko hizo un gesto de impotencia con una mano perfectamente cuidada. Parecía un tanto atormentada.

—Diamante tiene muy mal genio –comentó–. Lo he visto así pocas veces, por supuesto– añadió, mirando a su hija con cautela–. Pero hemos discutido por ti, y de forma nada amistosa. En parte por eso accedí a que fueras a Francia a estudiar. Hace tiempo que no reina la calma en esta casa, sobre todo desde que Diamante está haciendo negocios con el señor Sabon –se retiró un mechón de pelo rubio teñido. Sus ojos verdes suplicaban a los de su hija–. ¿No podrías fingir que accedes a casarte con él hasta que se me ocurra algo? Tenemos que pensar en Nicholas, el bebé. No podría soportarlo si Diamante… bueno, si me quitara la custodia, Serena. Sabes que perdería, no tengo dinero. Por favor, si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por Nicholas. Imagina la clase de vida que llevaría sin mí.

Lo triste era que Serena lo imaginaba. Nicholas crecería a la merced de un hombre que carecía de virtud. Frunció el ceño con preocupación mientras terminaba de abotonarse la blusa sobre sus pequeños senos. Se volvió y miró a su madre con ojos tristes.

—Solías decir que lo único que necesitabas para ser feliz era un montón de dinero. ¿Sigues pensando así?

—Estaba cansada de ser pobre –dijo Ikuko, palideciendo–. De no tener nada y trabajar a todas horas. Tu padre no tenía ninguna ambición.

—No, pero tenía un buen corazón y un alma generosa –replicó Serena con voz calma–. Nunca te habría puesto la mano encima –su rostro se endureció mientras contemplaba a la mujer que la había criado pero que nunca la había amado ni se había preocupado por lo que fuera de ella. Ikuko no la había tratado como trataba al bebé, abrazándolo y besándolo y corriendo a satisfacer todos sus caprichos. Era un doloroso recordatorio de no había sido verdaderamente amada–. Compensaste a mi padre por su amor y lealtad arrojándote a los brazos de Diamante Black apenas un mes después de su funeral –dijo Serena, pensando en voz alta–. No te imaginas como me sentí.

El rostro de su madre era el retrato de la conmoción. Se llevó la mano a la garganta.

—Vaya…Serena –dijo con voz ronca–. Nunca me lo habías dicho.

—¿Habría servido de algo? –el rostro de Serena era tan triste como su voz–. No te preocupaban mis sentimientos, ni mi dolor. No quisiste arriesgarte a esperar y perder a Diamante y todo su dinero.

—¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? –preguntó Ikuko–. ¡Eres mi hija!

—¿Lo soy? –inquirió con verdadero dolor. Escrutó el rostro hermoso y frío de su madre–. No recuerdo que me hayas abrazado nunca cuando lloraba, sólo me criticabas y querías que desapareciera de tu vista.

Por una vez, Ikuko se quedó sin réplica. Parecía confusa, incómoda.

—Mi padre me amaba –continuó Serena con gélido orgullo–. Me besaba donde me dolía y me llevaba a ver exposiciones de arte y conciertos aunque apenas podía permitírselo. Tú no hacías nada más que protestar porque estuviera malgastando su tiempo conmigo en lugar de trabajar para ganarse un ascenso.

Ikuko frunció el ceño, escrutando el rostro de aquella extraña que estaba en la habitación con ella.

—No sabía que quisieras estar conmigo –dijo con incomodidad–. Pensé que no te agradaba.

—Ni yo a ti. No era hermosa –las palabras brotaron con más aspereza de la deseada, pero encerraban años de dolor. Ikuko tragó saliva y entrelazó las manos en la cintura, que todavía estaba un poco desfigurada a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde el parto.

—Si te peinaras como es debido, te pusieras maquillaje y te vistieras mejor…

—¿Tal vez me amarías? –preguntó Serena con una carcajada vacía.

Ikuko hizo una mueca. Dio un paso hacia delante con la mano levantada, pero era tarde. Varios años tarde. Serena ignoró el gesto apenas perceptible de reconciliación y tomó su bolso de la cama. No se le ocurría nada que decir.

—¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Ikuko con impotencia.

Serena la miró. No se arriesgó a decirle la verdad.

—Mi amiga Rey estará en la ciudad esta tarde. Prometí reunirme con ella para almorzar.

—Ah… Ah, muy bien –dijo Ikuko, y forzó una sonrisa–. Y no te preocupes, todo se arreglará. Diamante está un poco agitado por todo este asunto del petróleo. Volverá a ser el mismo en cuanto deje de sentirse presionado y consiga lo que quiere –era la imagen de una mujer obstinada racionalizando sobre una situación insostenible–. Me ama, de verdad. Y también al bebé. No hará nada para hacernos daño, aunque te dijera lo contrario –añadió.

—Bien. Entonces no tendré que casarme con Philippe Sabon para mantenerte a salvo, ¿verdad?

Su madre palideció. Avanzó con rapidez, casi frenéticamente.

—Serena, debes pensarlo detenidamente –dijo su madre–. No tomes ninguna decisión precipitada.

—No lo haré –giro el bolso en sus manos, demasiado consciente de que parecía una amazona al lado de su madre, menuda y hermosa. Serena tenía una piernas y un pelo bonitos, pero no se ajustaba a la idea de Ikuko de cómo debía ser una hija.

Ikuko pareció percibirlo. Extendió la mano con vacilación y, por primera vez en años, tocó a su hija, acarició su largo pelo, grueso y recto y sintió su textura.

—Tienes un pelo precioso –dijo con voz pausada–. Mi peluquera haría maravillas con él. Y tienes un cuerpo para la alta costura. Nunca me había fijado en lo elegante que eres.

"Nunca te habías fijado en mí hasta que no te he sido útil para garantizarte un futuro lleno de comodidades", pensó Serena con rencor, pero no dijo nada. Dio un paso atrás y la pequeña mano de su madre cayó a un costado.

Caminó deprisa hacia la puerta y se paró para contemplar por última vez el rostro de muñeca de Ikuko con tristeza y lástima.

—Sólo tengo veinte años y ya sé que la felicidad no puede comprarse. ¿Por qué no lo has aprendido en tus cuarenta años de vida?

El rostro bonito de Ikuko se contrajo.

—Sólo tengo treinta y cinco –protestó con una carcajada falsa–. Y además, me gustan las comodidades.

—Ya lo creo. Vas a pagar un precio muy caro por ellas.

—No es tanto pedir que te cases con uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, Serena. Piensa en todo lo que he hecho por ti. Piensa en lo que Diamante ha hecho por ti –añadió enseguida, al recordar lo poco que había contribuido en el bienestar de su hija–. Te envió a un colegio muy caro de París, e incluso ahora te está manteniendo. Le debes algo por eso, Serena –añadió, tratando de recuperar la ventaja. Sonrió de la forma fría, vacía y social en que sonreía para impresionar a los socios de Diamante, un grupo de aspecto aterrador cuya relación con su marido desconocía realmente–. Sé que harás lo correcto en cuanto lo hayas meditado.

Serena no dijo nada más, era inútil. Nunca había tenido muchas cosas en común con su madre, y cada vez la lista era más corta. Ikuko no iba a soltar a Diamante ni a su dinero costara lo que costara, acababa de decirlo. Incluso estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a Serena.

Pero Serena no estaba dispuesta a que la sacrificaran. Iba a acudir a la única persona que podía rescatarla.

Afortunadamente para ella, Darien estaba en la villa, hablando por teléfono con su jefe de seguridad, pero lo que oía le turbaba.

—Anoche intentaron sabotear la plataforma –decía Tate Winthrop con su voz grave y sin acento–. Lo solucionamos –añadió–, pero no creo que sea el último ataque. Ya he oído nuevos rumores sobre el país de Sabon. Dicen que uno de sus vecinos pobres está recibiendo armas de una nación solidaria y piensa derrocar al gobierno para apropiarse de las perforadoras en los primeros campos petrolíferos de Sabon. Por cierto, tenía razón sobre el petróleo. Según mis fuentes, han hallado un filón.

Darien se estiró con pereza y sus ojos se posaron en la playa de arena blanca más allá de los confines de la piscina, donde estaba tomando el sol. Tomó un sorbo de whisky.

—Tal vez permitir que frustren la explotación sería lo mejor –dijo después de un minuto–. Brauer no tomará ninguna medida de seguridad ni se preocupará por la ecología si se sale con la suya.

—Si atacan y son vencidos, lo primero que harán será prender fuego al petróleo –señaló Tate. Darien silbó con suavidad.

—Eso sería una catástrofe. No se ganarían el favor de Washington.

—Hablando de Washington –dijo Tate en voz baja–. Se rumorea que Black intenta mover los hilos para involucrar a los Estados Unidos en este asunto.

—¡Será una broma!

—Solía trabajar para la CIA… y no tengo sentido del humor.

—Lo siento.

—Black fue a la universidad con uno de los senadores del comité de asuntos exteriores –continuó–. Ha mantenido la relación. Tengo entendido que piensa ir a Washington a recabar el apoyo del gobierno.

—¿Quiere que el Tío Sam lo ayude a explotar un campo petrolífero? –preguntó Darien

—Nada de eso. Quiere que el Tío Sam lo proteja mientras lo construye.

—Sabon es millonario y es dueño de la mitad del país, por no hablar del jeque y de la mayoría de sus ministros. ¿Por qué no puede protegerlo él mismo?

—Sabon es rico, pero su país, no. Es un tipo extraño, ese Sabon –añadió–. Se dice que tiene hábitos sexuales perversos, pero lo gracioso es que nunca han presentado cargos contra él ni se ha descubierto a ninguna de sus amantes despreciadas.

—Qué extraño.

—Black lo considera un asesino ávido de dinero, pero ésa no es la reputación que tiene en su país –hizo una pausa–. ¿Por qué un hombre se presentaría a sí mismo ante el mundo como un corrupto?

—A saber. Yo me he estado preguntando por qué ha querido asociarse con Black

—Nadie tiene más influencia en el gobierno de los Estados Unidos –reflexionó Tate–. ¿Crees que puede tener algo que ver?

—Posiblemente, pero no podría haber escogido un aliado más peligroso. Black ha cometido tantas inmoralidades en su vida que a su lado Sabon parece un santo.

—Brindaré por eso.

El tono de Tate parecía distante.

—Pareces preocupado –dijo Darien de repente, porque sabía que su jefe de seguridad no tenía la mente en la conversación.

—Un… problema personal, nada que no pueda arreglar –dijo Tate en voz baja–. Mira, hablaré con algunas personas sobre Black y averiguaré a quién conoce en Washington. Si sabes algo nuevo, házmelo saber.

—Lo haré. Sabon estuvo ayer en la ciudad, pero ya se ha ido.

—Es lo que se llama una visita relámpago. ¿Para qué fue?

El rostro moreno de Darien se endureció.

—Black tiene una hijastra de veinte años. Al parecer, Sabon la desea.

—¡Santo Dios!

—Ya sabes lo que le hará si la consigue –dijo Darien fríamente–. Es inteligente y con espíritu pero no es rival para un hombre como Sabon.

—¿Quieres que vaya?

—Puedo cuidar de ella –contestó–. Todavía no estoy acabado.

Se oyó una carcajada grave y poco frecuente al otro extremo de la línea.

—Nadie que te viera tumbar a Seiya Kou en esa plataforma petrolífera diría que lo estás.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿qué ha sido de él?

—Seiya se unió a otro grupo de mercenarios y se fue a África, pero creo que ha vuelto a casa y está trabajando para el Tío Sam. Ha cambiado tanto últimamente que no lo reconozco. ¡Esa maldita mujer!

—No es culpa suya que Seiya no pueda renunciar a ella y no consienta que siente la cabeza con su nuevo marido –le recordó Darien–. Si se emborracha y busca peleas cada dos por tres, es comprensible que alguien acabe tumbándolo.

—Nadie se atrevió a intentarlo antes que tú.

—¿Ni siquiera tú? –bromeó Darien.

—Bueno, sabía que no debía meterse conmigo –dijo con despreocupación–. ¿No te fijaste en la enorme cicatriz que tenía en la mandíbula?

—Serás granuja.

—Me pilló en un mal momento.

—Me gustaría verte en un buen momento últimamente. Hablando de hombres con cargas sobre la espalda, podríamos hablar de las tuyas –añadió.

—Hoy no, tengo trabajo que hacer. Mantente alerta. A Sabon le desagradas tanto como a Black, pero tiene más dinero que Black y es retorcido. No me gustaría recibir una llamada a las tres de la madrugada y enterarme de que has aparecido flotando en el mar cerca de Freeport.

—No te preocupes. Mantente en contacto.

—Claro.

Darien colgó y reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de oír. No eran buenas noticias. Estaba construyendo una perforadora para un consorcio en el mar Caspio, un proyecto plagado de dificultades legales y políticas. El oleoducto debía atravesar una nación sancionada por el gobierno estadounidense, y había un límite en cuanto a la cantidad de inversión extranjera permitida. Los rusos alegaban que las limitaciones acostumbradas no debían aplicarse porque el mar Caspio estaba rodeado de tierra. Las compañías petrolíferas involucradas en el proyecto eran internacionales pero no podían saltarse las sanciones que los Estados Unidos habían impuesto.

Había interferencias de personas del país de Sabon. Necesitaban un oleoducto en una zona similar, pero la diferencia era que Sabon tenía los contactos apropiados y que cualquier enemigo de los Estados Unidos era amigo suyo. No se molestaba en ceñirse a las sanciones y a la corrección política; sobornaba a diestro y siniestro y hacía lo que quería, y si Tate Winthrop estaba en lo cierto, el amigo de Black en el Senado podría causar problemas al consorcio, y por lo tanto a Darien, que estaba proporcionando el equipo y la mano de obra para construir la perforadora.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando la verja que rodeaba la piscina se abrió y Serena se reunió con él junto a los vestuarios.

Estaba tomando el sol y hacía tiempo que se había quitado el bañador. Serena se había quedado mirándolo fijamente, ruborizada, la primera vez que lo había visto así, a pesar de la noche en París en la que lo había metido en la cama. A Darien le había hecho gracia que siguiera siendo tan inocente. Después, Serena había aceptado su desnudez como algo de rigor y nunca hacía ningún comentario no se molestaba en desviar la mirada de su patente masculinidad. De hecho, parecía encontrarlo tan fascinante como en París.

—Pareces preocupada –comentó cuando Serena se sentó en la tumbona próxima a la suya y dejó el bolso sobre la mesa cercana.

—No estoy preocupada, sino suicida –lo miró con una sonrisa de pesar–. ¿Quieres ayudarme a atarme un ancla al cuello?

Darien se incorporó con semblante serio.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—He recibido un ultimátum –dijo con rotundidad y bajó la vista a sus pies desnudos en sus frágiles sandalias blancas–. Si no me caso con Philippe Sabon, Diamante hará algo drástico con mi madre y mi hermanastro. Está bastante desesperado –añadió–, no creo que sea un farol. Ha invertido hasta el último centavo en ese negocio con Philippe. Se arriesga a perderlo todo si Philippe no colabora, y no colaborará si no me caso con él.

El rostro de Darien se endureció. No imaginaba que Black iría tan lejos en su búsqueda de riqueza. Se había equivocado.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? –le preguntó a Serena bruscamente. Ella lo miró con una débil sonrisa.

—¿No lo adivinas? –Deslizó las manos sobre sus muslos enfundados en los vaqueros–. Es ahora o nunca.

Darien entornó los ojos azules mientras escrutaba el cuerpo esbelto de Serena.

—¿Te importaría ser más concreta?

—Claro –se levantó y se quitó rápidamente la blusa de seda. No había nada debajo salvo unos senos pequeños y bonitos–. ¿Te parezco bastante concreta? –preguntó con franqueza.


	6. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Darien se había negado últimamente a pensar en Serena como en una mujer. No había superado su dolor por la pérdida de Margo y no estaba preparado para una relación íntima, sobre todo con una mujer tan joven e inocente como Serena.

Pero ver aquellos senos suaves y bonitos con sus pezones contraídos de color malva le produjeron un efecto inmediato e inconfundible.

Serena siguió con la mirada el movimiento de su cuerpo, pero su fascinación pronto se tornó en recelo. Cruzó los brazos sobre sus senos y su actitud osada se esfumó.

—¿Te echas atrás? –la hostigó en voz baja.

Sí, se estaba echando atrás. No era posible fingir que no le resultaba amenazador.

—Lo siento –dijo Serena, porque había percibido la irritación de Darien–. En las revistas los hombres no aparecen así –añadió nerviosamente.

—No creo que se atrevieran a fotografiarlos –se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para quitarle lentamente las manos del pecho. Los pezones estaban ligeramente henchidos. Contempló los contornos rosados con genuina apreciación.

—Soy… pequeña –Serena anhelaba con desesperación ser sofisticada, pero se sentía torpe e incómoda. Darien la estaba mirando como si le gustara lo que veía, pero estaba acomplejada por su tamaño.

—Estás perfectamente formada y no demasiado pequeña –repuso con suavidad. Le sonrió y pareció menos terrible. Sus ojos azules reflejaban ternura mientras recorría el perfil de sus senos. Elevó los ojos a su rostro y los entornó pensativamente–. ¿Te duelen?

Serena se preguntó cómo lo sabría. Asintió con cierta rigidez.

—Ven aquí y haré que se te pase.

Su voz era grave, suave, lenta. Serena era consciente del sol que los bañaba por entre las ramas de los pinos, del sonido de las olas de la playa, del motor de una avioneta que volaba sobre sus cabezas. Pero apenas registró aquellas sensaciones al sentir el impacto de los ojos de Darien sobre su cuerpo por primera vez.

Serena contuvo el aliento y dio un paso hacia él. Se sentía tensa y henchida por todas partes. Darien siempre le había resultado atractivo, pero aquello se escapaba a su leve experiencia. Era como verse arrastrada por la marea, no podía controlarse.

Darien levantó su mano lentamente y sus dedos le acariciaron el contorno de un pequeño seno, Serena lanzó una exclamación. Darien sonrió al ver sus reacciones, porque era demasiado inexperta para ocultarlas.

Con su otra mano la atrajo un poco más hacia él. Exhaló el aliento sobre su frente y con el pulgar, bordeó fugazmente su pezón contraído. Notó cómo Serena se ponía tensa y empezaba a jadear.

—La… la verja –dijo con labios secos.

—Nadie entra cuando tomo el sol. Es una ley no escrita.

Darien se sentía vivo por primera vez desde la muerte de Margo. Tocar el pecho de una mujer bajo sus dedos, notar sus latidos errantes bajo su mano, oír cómo contenía el aliento era como volver a nacer. Serena olía a flores primaverales, y pensó en lo exquisito que sería desnudarla por completo y tocarla donde nunca la habían tocado.

Su propio corazón se aceleró ante las imágenes que conjuraba su mente. Dejó de pensar en su edad y en su experiencia. No importaban. Nada importaba más que el calor en su entrepierna.

Bajó los dedos a la cintura de sus pantalones. Soltó el botón y bajó la cremallera. Serena atrapó sus manos pero Darien ya esperaba su leve pánico y bajó la cabeza.

—Cuesta renunciar a la virginidad –susurró junto a sus labios–. Pero te gustará cómo te la quito. Seré lento y dulce. Aquí, al sol.

Sus labios tocaron su labio superior y luego el inferior mientras sus manos empezaban a moverse.

Serena gimió y sonrió con impaciencia. Darien bajó la cabeza y su boca se cerró sobre el pezón duro. Lo lamió con ternura, consciente de que Serena estaba soltando sus manos y hundiendo los dedos en las ondas negras de su pelo mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba de forma involuntaria.

Le había bajado un poco los vaqueros. Serena sintió el aire en la piel y lo agradeció porque estaba ardiendo. No podía respirar. Darien estaba lamiendo su seno con avidez y su cuerpo se henchía y pedía más.

No sólo era su boca, sino su mano. Darien acarició y exploró con suavidad el lugar que nunca había conocido el roce de un hombre. Serena tendría que sentirse conmocionada, avergonzada, pero no lo estaba. Era excitante. La tocó y sentía su cuerpo húmedo, abierto, ávido y vacio en aquel punto.

Serena separó las piernas para él. Apenas oía sus pequeños jadeos por los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Se arqueó hacia atrás, abriendo su cuerpo para Darien, para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Se sentía más libre que nunca, sensual y atrevida y totalmente rendida al ardor de Darien.

En un último momento de cordura, Serena se percató de que la estaba colocando sobre una toalla amplia y gruesa en el césped próximo al borde de cemento de la piscina. Abrió los ojos y de dio cuenta de que los párpados le pesaban.

Darien la estaba quitando los vaqueros y las braguitas. Se lo agradecía, porque eran demasiado ajustados. Los dejó a un lado, incluidas las sandalias.

Actuaba con lentitud y paciencia. No se apresuraba ni se comportaba como si estuviera desesperado por hacer algo más que mirarla durante varios segundos expectantes. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas largas y abiertas, con las manos en los muslos, limitándose a estudiar su joven cuerpo.

Serena se estremeció al sentir el calor de su mirada. Era más potente de lo que había soñado que podría ser, y un poco temible por eso.

Nunca había visto fotografías de un hombre excitado, pero Darien parecía estar más dotado que los modelos de las revistas que circulaban en el colegio de París.

Esperaba que Darien se inclinara sobre ella, que empezara a besar su cuerpo o a tocarla otra vez de forma íntima, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a observarla como si su mente estuviera separada de su deseo visible por ella.

—¿No… no vas a hacerlo? –susurró. Darien sonrió lentamente.

—¿Hacer el qué?

Serena tragó saliva.

—Hacerme el amor.

Darien suspiró. Con sus grandes manos le acarició los muslos y ella se estremeció de placer.

—Quiero hacerlo –dijo en voz baja–, y mucho. Pero sentiría remordimientos de conciencia durante el resto de mi vida.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué tienes que tener conciencia? No vas a quitarme nada que yo no quiera darte. ¿No lo entiendes? Si vuelvo a casa virgen, ese hombre… ese hombre horripilante…

Los dedos de Darien se contrajeron sobre su carne tierna.

—No vas a volver a casa, Serena –contestó–. Ni ahora ni nunca. Vas a quedarte aquí.

Serena estaba sorprendida. Asombrada.

—¿Quieres que viva contigo? –preguntó casi sin aliento.

Darien asintió. Bajó la vista a la piel suave que estaba acariciando, al vello rubio y casi imperceptible de sus piernas que brillaba como la seda a la luz del sol.

—Me gustaría –dijo Serena.

—A tu padrastro, no –replicó Darien–. Y seguramente podría encontrar apoyo legal para arrastrarte de nuevo a su casa.

Serena pareció atormentada.

—¡No iría!

—Podría obligarte, si la ley estuviera de su parte –sus dedos siguieron acariciándola–. Por eso, haremos un viaje relámpago a Las Vegas.

Serena dejó de respirar.

—¿A Nevada?

—Si –levantó las manos y se puso en pie, tirando de ella para ayudarla a incorporarse–. Desde luego, tienes un cuerpo hermoso –murmuró llevando los dedos a las puntas duras de sus senos. La atormentó, deleitándose al ver cómo Serena se arqueaba bajo sus caricias–. Y si fueras dos años mayor, créeme, no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Pero eres demasiado joven para ser la amante de un hombre. Así que voy a casarme contigo.

Todos sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad. Serena lo contempló con absoluta incredulidad.

—Es una broma.

—No, no lo es. No consentiré que un pervertido como Philippe Sabon te ponga las manos encima. Es la única forma en que puedo protegerte.

—No me querría si hubiera tenido un amante –se sintió obligada a señalar.

—Eso no lo sabes. Además ¿cómo se lo demostrarías?

Serena se mordió el labio.

—Supongo que no podría.

Darien le asió la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, apretándola contra los contornos cálidos de su cuerpo, sonriendo cuando Serena lo sintió sobre su vientre y lanzó una exclamación.

—No te dejes intimidar por mí –dijo en voz baja–. Tu cuerpo es más elástico de lo que imaginas. Puedes tomarme, aunque ahora mismo no te lo parezca.

Serena rió nerviosamente.

—¿Vas a demostrármelo? –preguntó, haciéndose la valiente.

—Hasta que no estemos casados, no –contestó con ironía.

Serena escrutó su rostro moreno con curiosidad.

—¿Porqué no lo he hecho antes?

—Si –dijo llanamente–. Estoy chapado a la antigua. Es fácil conseguir un cuerpo, pero el tuyo es muy preciado. No me importa lo que piense o haga el resto del mundo, yo tengo mis propias reglas.

—¿El matrimonio o nada, eh? –murmuró, bastante feliz para bromear un poco. Levantó las manos y le acarició el tórax amplio cubierto de vello, deleitándose por el modo en que sus músculos se movían bajo sus dedos–. Está bien. Si estás seguro –añadió, y pareció preocupada.

Darien acarició su pelo largo y suave y enredó sus dedos en él.

—Estoy seguro –le dijo, y lo estaba. Pero no podía explicar por qué.

Deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta las caderas. La atrajo hacia él y estudió sus labios.

—Te he tocado como un amante, pero no te he besado. Quiero hacerlo.

Serena le rodeó el cuello con las manos, temblando un poco por el placer de sentir su piel contra la suya.

—Yo también –murmuró, elevando el rostro.

Darien se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Luego vaciló. Lo que sintió fue repentinamente explosivo. Frunció el ceño, porque no se lo esperaba. Volvió a inclinarse y en aquella ocasión separó sus labios y la acarició con contactos lentos y ligeros que hicieron que su cuerpo se contrajera y se endureciera aún más.

Serena oyó cómo contenía el aliento y su cuerpo se contraía contra el suyo. Se separó y contemplo sus ojos, percibiendo el brillo en ellos. También notaba un ligero temblor en sus piernas largas y poderosas.

Su mirada era curiosa y posesiva mientras lo estudiaba. Se acercó un poco más a él y, deliberadamente, rozó sus muslos con los suyos. Darien reprimió un gemido áspero, y las manos que la sujetaban se hundieron dolorosamente en su carne tierna.

Serena entreabrió los labios. Vaya, Darien era vulnerable. No lo había imaginado, porque había mantenido el control durante todo el tiempo que la había tocado. Se preguntó qué pasaría si… si ella lo tocara.

Introdujo la mano entre sus cuerpos y la abrió sobre su pecho. Luego lo miró a los ojos mientras la deslizaba lentamente hacia abajo, sobre el vello en forma de punta de flecha que cubría su estómago y su entrepierna.

Darien apretó los dientes pero no hizo intento de detenerla. Serena vaciló fugazmente, nerviosa por lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Quieres tocarme? –dijo Pierce con voz lenta. Serena asintió.

Darien se preparó para no perder el control. Cubrió sus manos con las suyas y lentamente las guió hacia su miembro tenso y erecto.

Serena bajó la vista, sorprendida y admirada por poder acariciar su cuerpo de forma tan íntima. Sonrió con una mezcla de curiosidad y fascinación.

Darien movió las manos de Serena en torno a él, riendo entre dientes por el placer que lo dominó bajo sus manos pequeñas y tímidas.

—Enséñame cómo –dijo de forma desinhibida, mirándolo con ternura.

—¿Y darte un susto de muerte?

—No pasa nada –le dijo–. Supongo que más tarde o más temprano, lo harás.

—Pensé que ya lo había hecho.

Darien cubrió sus manos menudas con las suyas y la guio lenta y pacientemente, explicándole lo que quería que hiciera. Su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse y luego a moverse sin control. Tragó saliva y reprimió un áspero gemido. Sus manos se movieron con insistencia y tembló. No tardó mucho. Gritó y su cuerpo se convulsionó, abierto a los ojos de Serena mientras alcanzaba el éxtasis bajo su mirada. El placer fue abrumador. Tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol cercano para no caerse mientras las oleadas remitían. Dejó que Serena lo mirara, disfrutó de su tímida excitación, de su triunfo al comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

Darien la apretó contra él, sudoroso y tembloroso en aquellos momentos deliciosos posteriores a la liberación. Rió con glorioso deleite, con el cuerpo expuesto al sol y a los ojos de Serena, sin un rastro de inhibición ni vergüenza.

—Eres tan… desinhibido –dijo Serena en voz baja, sonriendo–. Ojalá yo también lo fuera.

—¿De verdad? –recuperó el aliento y luego, de repente, la levantó en brazos y la llevó de nuevo a la toalla de playa que habían abandonado minutos antes.

La colocó en la posición adecuada y luego su boca la buscó de una forma que Serena sólo conocía por los libros.

Fue el placer más chocante, urgente y abrumador con el que había soñado. Se arqueó y se estremeció y sollozó mientras Darien la transportaba a un nivel de éxtasis que no había imaginado sentir ni siquiera minutos antes. Fue tan inesperado que se liberó casi enseguida. Su espalda se arqueó y se abrazó a él, suplicando y sollozando de placer mientras su cuerpo joven y grácil se convulsionaba dulcemente en su plenitud por primera vez.

Tardó tiempo en volver de las gozosas alturas. Sintió su roce cálido por todo su cuerpo, tocándola y consolándola mientras ella temblaba y trataba de respirar con normalidad.

Darien rió entre dientes al ver su mirada de asombro nada casto cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza.

—Tú también me has satisfecho –señaló.

—Sí, pero no… no creo… nunca había soñado con… –lo miró a los ojos–. ¿Es… natural?

Darien sonrió.

—Eso depende de lo que tú entiendas por natural. Si te gustó, lo es. Si no, no lo es.

—Me gustó –susurró, y se ruborizó.

—A mí también –repuso con suavidad. Se tumbó a su lado y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con ternura–. No es exactamente sexo, pero de momento, basta.

Serena cambió de postura sobre la toalla, sintiéndose nuevamente excitada. Arqueó la espalda y gimió con suavidad.

—¿Otra vez, tan pronto? –preguntó Darien en voz baja, arqueándose sobre ella. Serena abrió los ojos suaves y nublados y se movió con sensualidad

–. Lo siento. Tal vez no sea demasiado normal.

Darien le puso la mano sobre el vientre plano.

—Eres completamente normal, y una delicia inesperada –repuso con ojos sombríos. Movió su mano y la tocó con mucha delicadeza, suavemente al principio y luego deliberadamente y con cierta insistencia.

Serena abrió su cuerpo a su lenta exploración, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras comprendía lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Te duele?

—Sólo un poco –asintió Serena.

Darien se inclinó sobre ella, y sus ojos azules llenaron su campo de visión. Volvió a explorarla y empujó lentamente. Serena se mordió el labio, pero no desvió la mirada. Tragó saliva porque el dolor la abrasaba.

—¿Entiendes lo que hago? –susurró.

—Sí

—No apartes la mirada –dijo Darien con voz ronca–. No cierres los ojos.

Serena arqueó la espalda delicadamente, incrementando el dolor e hizo una mueca. Darien volvió a mover la mano y sus ojos llenaron el mundo de Serena.

—¿Notas cómo se rasga? –susurró con voz grave.

—¡Sí!

Los ojos de Serena se dilataron. Los de Darien también. Era lo más íntimo que había hecho con una mujer. Apretó los dientes y emitió un sonido gutural justo cuando Serena se incorporaba hacia él y sollozaba. Notó cómo la barrera cedía. ¡Lo sintió!

—Santo Dios –masculló.

Serena volvió a estremecerse. Lo miró a los ojos con un nuevo conocimiento de él. Vio la misma expresión en su rostro amplio que la que veía en sus ojos.

Serena se movió. En aquella ocasión no había dolor, sólo una leve incomodidad. Darien empujó, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se abría a la lenta penetración de sus dedos como antes no había sido capaz.

Sus largas piernas se entreabrieron. Se incorporó, invitándolo a entrar, pero Darien no aceptó la invitación. Movió la cabeza lentamente y retiró la mano. Serena bajó la vista, fascinada.

—Cuando te tenga –susurró Darien con calma–, no habrá ni un ápice de dolor.

—Pero… ¿por qué no ahora? –le preguntó.

—Porque no quería excitarte hasta la pasión y tener que hacerte daño, ofrecerte un recuerdo del sexo que estaría ligado para siempre al dolor –se inclinó y acercó sus labios a los suyos, sonriendo al sentir su aliento contra ellos–. Tu primera experiencia de mí será de placer largo y dulce.

Serena se incorporó y se apretó contra él, besándolo con posesividad, deslizándose de forma seductora contra su cuerpo fuerte.

—Lo sé –susurró–. Así será también tu primera experiencia de mí.

Darien sonrió para sí mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie. No se le ocurrió pensar hasta mucho tiempo después que, por primera vez en dos años, no había pensado en Margo. Deseaba a Serena con una pasión febril que no había sentido desde la adolescencia. No era amor, pero bastaba para empezar. Iba a casarse con ella para protegerla de Philippe Sabon, pero sobre todo, para saciar la pasión que desataba en él. Era la emoción más poderosa que había experimentado en años y se sentía bien. Había estado viviendo en el pasado, en el recuerdo de Margo. Tenía que parar.

Serena era muchos años más joven, pero cuando se cansara de él y quisiera a alguien de su edad, harían lo que procediera. De momento, iba a disfrutar de su cuerpo ágil y dulce y ahogarse en el olvido de una ciega pasión. No quería pensar más allá.

Fueron en avión a Las Vegas aquella misma tarde. Horas después, estaban de pie, juntos ante el altar de una capilla. Serena llevaba un vestido blanco y corto y un sombrero a juego con velo, y sostenía un ramo de rosas blancas. Había sido una compra improvisada, y divertida. Darien la había acompañado a escoger el conjunto, mofándose de la superstición de que daba mala suerte ver a la novia vestida antes de la ceremonia. Él llevaba puesto un frac y atrajo múltiples miradas femeninas cuando salieron de la limusina y entraron en la capilla donde todo estaba dispuesto para la boda.

Serena llevaba un anillo, también comprado precipitadamente. Era una réplica victoriana de oro de catorce quilates, una alianza ancha con unas hojas de hiedra grabadas en relieve. Encajaba en el dedo delgado de Serena y a ella le encantaba. Pero Darien todavía llevaba su antiguo anillo de casado. No tuvo el valor para pedirle que lo cambiara por otro. Seguramente, se dijo Serena, era un error, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, porque todo ocurrió muy rápidamente.

El ministro celebró la ceremonia con dos testigos pagados que dieron fe de la boda. Darien levantó el velo de Serena y se inclinó para besarla con ternura despreocupada. Su expresión era muy sombría, y se preguntó si estaría recordando su primer matrimonio. Estaba segura de que no había tenido lugar en un lugar como aquél. Entendía la necesidad de una ceremonia rápida, porque de haber sido formal, Diamante habría hallado la manera de detenerla. Pero lloró para sus adentros por el hermoso traje de novia largo con el que siempre había soñado, y por el amor que no estaba presente en el rostro del novio, ¿pero sería suficiente para mantenerlos cuando Darien todavía vivía con una hermosa fantasma?

Lo miró a los ojos con cierto recelo. Darien le pasó el dedo por la punta de la nariz.

—Deja de mirarme así –bromeó–. Seremos felices.

—Eso espero –repuso Serena con fervor.

Darien suspiró. El brillo de humor desapareció de sus ojos y fue reemplazado por algo completamente nuevo mientras admiraba su vestido corto que realzaba sus piernas a la perfección.

—Eres muy joven –dijo en voz baja.

—Me saldrán arrugas enseguida, ahora mismo, si quieres. Pondré la cara a remojo hasta que parezca una pasa –sugirió con una sonrisa.

Darien rió entre dientes.

—Descarada –la acusó–. Acabarás conmigo.

—Prometo hacer lo que pueda.

Le dieron la mano al ministro, a su esposa y a los testigos, concluyendo el papeleo, pagaron el importe y regresaron a la limusina.

—Estamos casados –murmuró Serena mirando a su marido con picardía–. ¿Qué tal si me llevas al hotel más cercano y me matas de amor?

Darien se limitó a sonreír, como un adulto que complaciera a una niña.

—Nada me gustaría más –dijo con despreocupación–. Pero tenemos que tomar el primer avión que salga de aquí.

Serena se entristeció.

—¿No habrá luna de miel?

—¿Saber el qué? –preguntó Serena con una fría premonición.

—Serena, nos hemos casado para salvarte de Sabon –dijo con voz seria–. Disfruté haciéndote el amor junto a la piscina. Algún día tal vez lo haga como es debido, pero éste no es el momento. Ha habido algunas complicaciones que desconoces. No quería decírtelo y echar a perder nuestra boda, pero la ceremonia ha terminado y debes saberlo.


	7. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Darien hizo una nueva, como si no quisiera decirlo. Serena se quedó mirándolo con el corazón agitado y los ojos grandes como platos.

—Está bien, supongo que no puedo seguir ocultándotelo –le dijo, suspirando–. Llamé a Arthur mientras te estabas cambiando en el hotel. Tu madre había telefoneado preguntando por ti. Al parecer, ha tenido un ligero… accidente. Se pondrá bien –dijo enseguida al ver que Serena perdía el color–. Le dijo a Arthur que se resbaló y se cayó por las escaleras, pero parecía bastante asustada. Quería hablar contigo urgentemente. Arthur no le contó dónde estábamos, sólo que volveríamos hoy mismo.

Serena exhaló un suspiro.

—Apuesto a que le ha pegado –dijo con aflicción–. Ha proferido toda clase de amenazas contra ella y el bebé si yo no cooperaba. Supongo que averiguará lo que hemos hecho…

—Tarde o temprano –asintió Darien.

—Diamante dijo que Philippe regresaría hoy y que quería verme –le dijo, y se echó el pelo hacia atrás–. ¿Por qué se casaría mi madre con él? –preguntó con furia–. ¿Es que no vio que clase de hombre era?

—Claro que lo vio. Era rico.

Serena se recostó pesadamente en el asiento de la limusina.

—¿Crees que le hará daño? ¿Y qué me dices del bebé?

—Seguramente estén a salvo, por ahora. Pero Sabon estará ávido de sangre cuando averigüe lo que hemos hecho. Acabo de ponerte fuera de su alcance para siempre, no se lo tomará bien. Estará tramando vengarse de nosotros y de cualquier persona relacionada contigo. Y lo mismo hará Diamante.

El pulso le latía con frenesí. Serena levantó una mano y se la pasó por el pelo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Bueno, para empezar, no vas a volver a casa –le dijo Darien en tono lúgubre–. Vamos a tomar un avión a Freeport en lugar de a Nassau. Ya he telefoneado a la villa y les he dicho que envíen a un chófer que haga de guardaespaldas al aeropuerto. Si Arthur viniera a recogernos nos delataría. De momento, nos quedaremos en Freeport, hasta que la situación se serene y consiga que mi jefe de seguridad venga aquí con su equipo.

—Realmente piensas que Philippe Sabon es una amenaza, ¿verdad? –preguntó Serena con preocupación. Pierce tomó su mano con afecto.

—Sé que lo es, pero no va a pasarte nada. Ahora eres mi responsabilidad, cuidaré de ti.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

—Es una pesadilla –dijo en voz alta–. Estamos en los noventa, estas cosas no deberían pasar. Cielos, ¿cómo es posible que un perfecto extraño intente obligarme a casarme con él?

—Sabon es increíblemente rico; normalmente, consigue lo que quiere. Tu padrastro se ha metido en un buen lío –miró a Serena, que había palidecido visiblemente–. Creo que la mejor solución será enviarte a vivir a los Estados Unidos, donde mi jefe de seguridad pueda protegerte. Una vez dijiste que querías ir a la universidad a estudiar matemáticas. ¿Todavía piensas así?

Serena lo observó con horror cuidadosamente disimulado. Acababa de casarse con él, soñaba con vivir con él, amarlo, dormir en sus brazos… y Darien le estaba ofreciendo unos estudios universitarios.

—Hace tiempo que no pienso en la universidad –confesó.

—No eres demasiado mayor para empezar –repuso Darien–. Te matricularemos en una pequeña universidad cerca de Washington con nombre falso, para que Sabon no pueda encontrarte. Pero aunque lo haga, Tate Winthrop no estará lejos y estarás protegida día y noche hasta que todo haya terminado.

—¿No puedo quedarme contigo? –le preguntó, teniendo cuidado de no mirarlo directamente. Darien suspiró.

—Me gustaría –dijo con franqueza, con expresión solemne e intensa–. Pero no será posible después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, Serena.

Serena se sorprendió.

—No entiendo.

—¿No? –rió fríamente–. Escucha, cielo, eres un festín delicioso y yo soy un hombre hambriento. Mis buenas intenciones se irán al garete si pasamos mucho tiempo bajo el mismo techo.

—Pero yo te deseo –protestó.

—¡Me deseas! –bufó–. Eres una niña jugando con lo prohibido. Acabas de descubrir el placer sensual y quieres explorarlo. Yo ya he hecho mi exploración. No tengo nada que ofrecerte salvo unas cuantas sesiones de amor febril en la cama. Rompería tu joven corazón. No podrías dejarme marchar, y tendrías que hacerlo. Soy un solitario, no quiero una esposa.

—Te has casado conmigo –lo acusó.

—Sí, para protegerte de Sabon –corroboró, y la observó–. Apenas tienes veinte años, eres ingenua y te mueres por entregarme tu corazón. No lo hagas. Te deseo. Podría tomarte y disfrutar de ti y dejarte sin que mi corazón se resintiera, pero tú no. Eres demasiado intensa para mí, Serena.

—Quieres decir que si pudiera tener sexo contigo y desaparecer, tal vez me dejarías quedarme –dijo con rigidez.

—En resumidas cuentas, eso es –corroboró.

—Tal vez pueda.

—Tú no –replicó al instante–. Ya te has enamorado de mí –añadió, y observó cómo la estupefacción se reflejaba en sus rasgos–. ¿Creías que no se te notaba? –le preguntó con suavidad–. Eres un libro abierto, todavía no has adquirido la sofisticación necesaria para ocultar tus sentimientos.

Serena inspiró y se retiró el pelo nerviosamente. Fijó la vista en la ventanilla de cristal oscuro de la limusina en lugar de mirarlo a él.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasará a partir de ahora?

—Tú vas a la universidad y yo sigo adelante con mi nuevo proyecto –dijo Darien con despreocupación.

—¿No te gustaría acostarte conmigo?

—Claro que me gustaría –dijo con franqueza–. Me encantaría. Pero yo no perdería el control y tú sí. Lo dejaremos para cuando seas un poco más mayor.

Serena lo miró con tristeza.

—Fue una ceremonia colorista en un lugar vulgar, así que la unión no te parece vinculante. Ahora cada uno seguirá su camino.

Darien elevó las cejas con brusquedad. Sólo había oído la primera parte de su comentario.

—¿Un lugar vulgar?

—¿Tú como lo llamarías? –preguntó en voz baja.

No se había parado a pensarlo hasta que Serena no le abrió los ojos a la realidad de la ceremonia. Había sido un lugar vulgar, un acuerdo sexual legalizado de oropel que facilitaba que las jóvenes olvidaran sus principios por una boda rápida que podía desembocar en un divorcio aún más rápido.

Frunció el ceño. Serena, a pesar de su visión moderna de la vida, tenía valores tradicionales. Era la clase de chica que esperaba casarse en la iglesia, con un traje de novia con cola y damas de honor. Margo había tenido aquella clase de boda, pero Serena no. A pesar de los motivos que lo habían impulsado a casarse con ella, podría haber hallado una manera más convencional de celebrar el matrimonio.

—Lo siento –dijo, y fue sincero–. Estaba tan preocupado por resolver el problema que no me preocupé de los detalles. Preferirías haberte casado en una iglesia, ¿verdad?

Serena lo miró.

—¿Te casaste tú en una iglesia la primera vez?

—Por supuesto –contestó–. Margo dijo que no se sentiría casada si no se celebraba un servicio formal –vio cómo Serena hacía una mueca de dolor, y por primera vez comprendió lo mucho que la había herido.

—Entonces nos hemos casado como debíamos –dijo con una calma sorprendente–. Nuestro matrimonio sólo es una farsa para salvarme de una suerte peor. Hacerlo en la iglesia sería una especie de sacrilegio. Siento lo que he dicho. Debería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho, en lugar de criticar cómo ha sido.

Darien tomó su mano fría entre la suya.

—No nos conocemos muy bien –dijo, notando la resistencia en sus dedos–. Supongo que heriremos nuestros sentimientos fácilmente hasta que nos familiaricemos el uno con el otro.

—Imposible –dijo Serena–, al menos si estoy en Estados Unidos y tú en Nassau –se volvió a él y le sonrió con expresión vacía–. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Aunque no me persiguiera un maníaco, te gustaría tenerme en un lugar donde no tuvieras que verme todos los días.

Los ojos de Darien empezaron a centellear.

—Así es –le dijo.

—Está bien –suspiró Serena pasado un minuto–. Me hago a la idea. No te causaré problemas –se quitó la alianza del dedo y se la entregó. Darien frunció el ceño–

—¿Quieres explicarme que haces?

—Claro. Todavía estás casado con otra mujer –señaló la alianza que llevaba en la mano izquierda–. En ese caso, no tiene sentido que yo lleve una.

Darien retiró la mano de la suya y la miró con furia.

—No me quitaré este anillo –dijo con aspereza–. Y mucho menos para aplacar a una niña que juega a ser mujer.

Su voz era más hiriente por su suavidad. Serena sintió un escalofrío.

—Siento no ser lo bastante madura para participar en el juego como es debido, señor Chiba –le dijo–. Pero no tardaré en aprender –desvió la mirada y apretó los dientes–. Como no soy una esposa de verdad, no veo por qué no puedo salir con otros hombres. Eso es lo quieres de todas formas, ¿verdad? Que encuentre a otra persona y salga de tu vida.

—Quiero salvarte de Sabon –masculló Darien–. Por el momento, ésa es mi única preocupación. En cuanto a otros hombres –añadió lentamente–. Si rompes los votos que has pronunciado conmigo, será mejor que te escondas donde no pueda encontrarte.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Perdón?

—Ya me has oído –repuso con aspereza–. Estamos casados, con capilla vulgar o sin ella, y ninguna mujer va a ponerme los cuernos.

—¡Vaya!

—No tiene nada que ver con los celos –continuó con aspereza–. Sabon es la razón por la que nuestro matrimonio ha de parecer real. De lo contrario, tu padrastro aprovecharía la oportunidad para ponerte en manos de Sabon. Si se entera de que estás con otros hombres, no creerá que tienes un marido.

—No es el único –dijo entre dientes.

Darien la miró con enojo.

—He sido sincero contigo –dijo fríamente–. ¿Habrías preferido que te sedujera antes de tomar un avión a Nevada?

Serena no iba a meterse donde no la llamaban. Volvió a tomar el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo.

—¿No crees que Philippe renunciaría y se volvería a su casa si supiera que estamos casados? –preguntó, eludiendo su pregunta.

Darien vaciló, como si quisiera profundizar en el tema que había tocado. Pero suspiró y permitió que desviara el hilo de la conversación.

—No, no lo creo. Más bien reforzará su determinación por tenerte.

Después, Darien permaneció en silencio hasta que subieron al avión y ocuparon sus asientos. Serena se quedó dormida y se despertó con un sobresalto. Miró a Darien. Tenía una expresión meditabunda y la mirada puesta en la parte delantera del avión, donde una azafata se inclinaba para sacar cenas de los hornos del avión. Aquél era uno de los pocos vuelos que ofrecían comidas.

—Van a servir la cena, ¿quieres una bandeja? –preguntó.

—Sí.

Pierce abrió el brazo de su asiento y desplegó la mesa, sonriendo al ver su sorpresa.

—No me digas que no volviste de París en primera clase –bromeó.

—En realidad, volví en clase turista. Black se ha estado apretando el cinturón este año. Yo creo que está al borde de la bancarrota.

—En ese caso, no me extraña que esté tan ansioso por complacer a Sabon –contestó Darien pensativamente–. Y si ha invertido todo lo que tiene en esa explotación con la esperanza de obtener el doble en ganancias, está metido en un buen lío.

—¿Por qué?

Darien sacó su propia mesa.

—Porque estamos trabajando con un consorcio de compañías petrolíferas para negociar con los rusos la explotación de ese pozo del mar Caspio del que te hablé. Vamos a construir un oleoducto que pasará a través de… –mencionó el país, y Serena abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Los Estados Unidos le han puesto sanciones económicas –exclamó–. No me extraña que Black le moleste… todo el mundo escogería un bando u otro y él perdería dinero.

Serena se recostó para que la azafata pudiera dejarle la bandeja y esperó a que Darien estuviera también servido para extender la servilleta sobre su regazo y mirarlo.

—Supongo que no sé mucho sobre la política de otros países.

—Deberías aprender –sonrió–. Es más fácil tratar a la gente si tienes nociones sobre la política, la sociedad y la religión de su país.

—¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo domino tres –la miró y sonrió–. ¿Sabes cómo define un árabe a una persona iletrada?

—No, ¿cómo?

—Como la que sólo habla un idioma.

Sorprendida, Serena rió.

—Bueno, entonces estoy a la cabeza de la lista.

—Te enseñaré griego –le dijo–. Es hermoso.

Serena sabía que uno de sus idiomas era el francés, pero notó que no se había ofrecido a enseñárselo. Seguramente porque Margo, pensó tristemente, había sido francesa. Darien haría el amor en francés. Sus ojos se posaron involuntariamente en sus manos grandes y masculinas. Recordó lo hábil que había sido con ella, las sensaciones exquisitas que le había enseñado a sentir y contuvo el aliento.

Darien oyó cómo inspiraba bruscamente y sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos con expresión interrogante. Serena se sonrojó y bajó la vista rápidamente a su plato.

No le estaba ocultando nada. Podía leerla como un libro abierto. Darien abrió los contenedores de su comida y untó de mantequilla su panecillo. Sorprendentemente, notó cómo su cuerpo se tensaba de placer con el recuerdo de los movimientos sensuales de Serena mientras la acariciaba junto a la piscina. Era inexperta, pero ansiosa y apasionada. Tenía una idea bastante aproximada de cómo sería hacerle el amor por completo, y quería hacerlo. Pero siempre que lo pensaba, veía el rostro amado de Margo y se sentía culpable y avergonzado por desear llevar a otra mujer a su cama. Le parecía adulterio.

Serena comió su estofado de pollo y sonrió con apreciación a la azafata que se paró a servirle el café. Se fijó en que Darien también lo tomaba solo.

—Una vez en Freeport, ¿Dónde nos alojaremos? –le preguntó de repente.

—He reservado una suite en uno de los hoteles –le dijo el nombre–. Y con identidad falsa. No nos pasará nada. Además, he mandado llamar a Winthrop, vendrá con uno o dos de sus hombres.

—Realmente te estás tomando esto en serio –dijo Serena.

Darien asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

—Tu padrastro se ha ido a Washington, si mis informes son precisos –la miró–. He oído otro rumor sobre los planes que no me gusta nada. Hay mucho en juego en este asunto. El país de Sabon tiene un vecino pequeño y pobre que sueña con conquistar y apropiarse del petróleo que Occidente ansía comprar. Cuenta con aliados poderosos y tiene acceso a armas muy sofisticadas.

—Cielos –dijo Serena–. ¿No creerás que vayan a invadir Qawi?

—Sin duda, Sabon lo sabe. Creo que por eso ha metido a Black en el ajo, porque tiene un amigo en el senado de Washington. Sabon puede estar utilizándolo para obtener el apoyo de los Estados Unidos. A él no se lo darían porque está en la lista negra por respaldar a un enemigo norteamericano durante la guerra del Golfo –terminó su pollo con expresión sombría–. Pero si Black puede negociar la protección norteamericana con el cebo de una participación en la explotación de los campos petrolíferos, Sabon obtendría la influencia que necesita para llevar a buen término el trato con el consorcio de petróleo. Si eso fallara, tal vez esté lo bastante desesperado para ser el primero en atacar a su país vecino.

—¿E iniciar una guerra?

—Sí –Darien la miró mientras se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta.

—Da miedo pensarlo.

—Cierto. Oriente Medio es un polvorín. Una sola chispa y estallará el conflicto en toda la zona. Poco faltó cuando Irak atacó Kuwait y a Israel a principios de los noventa. Esto podría ser aún más peligroso. Los países se alinearían con un bando o con otro y la guerra podría extenderse al Golfo Pérsico –suspiró–. Sería terrible para los que hemos invertido en el proyecto del mar Caspio. Y aunque la guerra quedara recluida al país de Sabon y su vecino, sufriríamos retrasos y la amenaza de ataques de grupos armados. Si Black no consigue que los Estados Unidos intervengan en su nombre, creo que pagaría a sus mercenarios para que atacaran nuestra plataforma perforadora y la culpa recayera en el país vecino de Sabon. Estando los rusos de nuestro lado, podría producirse un contraataque desagradable contra la nación pobre, y eso atraería también la intervención de los Estados Unidos. Tiemblo al pesar en las posibles consecuencias.

—¿No puedes hacer nada?

—Lo intento. Winthrop está metido hasta el cuello en la investigación. Ya ha frustrado un intento de sabotaje.

Serena tomó un sorbo de café y se quedó mirándolo por encima del borde de plástico de la taza.

—Todo esto es muy emocionante, a pesar del potencial de violencia –dijo después de un minuto, y rió–. Nunca he hecho nada peligroso, toda mi vida ha consistido en una serie de días de rutina. Bueno, en su mayor parte –sonrió–. Tú has sido una aventura.

—Tú también –murmuró, pero no sonrió–. Has trastornado mi vida.

—Me alegro –contestó–. Necesitabas que alguien te la trastornara, ibas a echarte a perder. Eres demasiado joven para marchitarte.

—No me estoy marchitando –replicó, y terminó el café–. Además, ya te he dicho que eres demasiado joven para mí.

—Diecisiete años.

—Dieciocho.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—No me habías dicho que habías cumplido años.

—No, ¿verdad?

Su mirada fría puso fin a cualquier intento de bromear sobre el tema. Serena dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y abrió el postre, una porción de tarta de chocolate.

—No sé qué clase de música de gusta, ni los libros que lees o qué te gusta hacer cuando no trabajas.

Darien se sentía reacio a compartir con ella aquellos íntimos detalles. Serena estaba intentando infiltrarse en su vida y él no quería que lo hiciera.

Aun así, se sorprendió hablando sin haberlo planeado.

—Me gusta Debussy, Respighi, Puccini, y los compositores modernos como John Williams y Jerry Goldsmith. Leo de todo, pero me encantan las biografías y la historia de la antigua Grecia y Roma.

—A mí también me gustan esos compositores –dijo–. Y me encanta la ópera. Mis favoritas son Tundarot y Madame Bovary, de Puccini.

Pierce no quiso decirle que ésas también eran sus favoritas.

—¿Qué te gusta leer?

—Novelas románticas.

—Porque todavía eres lo bastante joven e idealista para creer en finales felices –dijo con leve sorna–. Yo soy lo bastante viejo para saber que no existen.

—Has pasado diez años maravillosos con una mujer que te amaba –señaló.

—Y que murió –añadió Darien con aspereza–. ¡Menudo final feliz!

—Tal vez sólo se puede esperar un poco de felicidad en esta vida –dijo pensativamente–. ¿Y si no hubieras conocido a Margo? ¿Habrías sido más feliz?

Darien no quería contestar a esa pregunta. Contempló el resto de la tarta de chocolate con expresión vacía.

—No lo habrías sido –contestó Serena por él–. Tuviste mucha suerte por tener una relación tan especial. Tienes recuerdos que superan la vida diaria de muchas personas.

Nunca se había considerado afortunado, pero tal vez lo fuera. Margo lo había amado generosamente. Miró a Serena y comprendió con sorpresa que a Margo le habría agradado. Se parecía a ella en muchos sentidos, sobre todo en su compasión. No contaba con la belleza de Margo, pero era bonita a su manera.

—¿Nunca has estado enamorada? –le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sólo de ti –fue la respuesta sincera.

Serena contrajo la mandíbula y volvió a fijar la vista en su taza de café. Estaba vacía. Miró alrededor y le pidió a la azafata que se la llenara otra vez.

—Eres demasiado joven para saber lo que es el amor –dijo Darien cuando la azafata se había alejado por el pasillo–. Estás ansiosa por hacer el amor y me deseas. Pero no es más que eso, deseo.

Serena sonrió tristemente.

—Lo que tú digas.

Darien tomó un sorbo de café y se abrasó el labio superior. Hizo una mueca mientras bajaba la taza.

—Conocerás a alguien –le dijo–. Algún día encontrarás a un hombre de tu edad y comprenderás lo que quiero decir.

—Ya estoy cansada –replicó–. No puedo ir tras un marido cuando ya tengo uno.

—No seguiremos casados mucho tiempo –dijo con aspereza, mirándola directamente–. Cuando todo esto termine, pediremos la anulación.

Serena sintió cómo su corazón se paralizaba. De modo que eso era lo que quería hacer, seguir casado con ella, sin intimar, hasta que la amenaza de Sabon se disipara. Luego pediría la anulación, que sería fácil de conseguir puesto que el matrimonio no se había consumado. No era de extrañar que no quisiera acostarse con ella, ya que estaba haciendo planes para echarla de su vida para siempre.


	8. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Serena jugó con su servilleta de papel, deslizando la punta de la uña por el emblema grabado de la línea aérea.

—Entiendo –dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Sabes que nunca funcionaría –continuó. Hay demasiada diferencia de edad. Somos de generaciones diferentes, ni siquiera pensamos igual.

—Aunque lo hiciéramos, está Margo.

Los ojos de Darien llamearon de furia.

—La amaba –dijo–, no voy a traicionarla.

—Darien, Margo ya no está –dijo en voz baja–. Y no volverá. Tal vez vivas treinta o cuarenta años más. ¿De verdad quieres estar solo todo ese tiempo?

—¡Sí!

Lo dijo, pero a Serena no le pareció convincente. Debía de resultarle difícil, sobre todo estando solo con los recuerdos que constituían tanto una maldición como un consuelo para él.

—A ella no le gustaría –murmuró, pensando en voz alta–. No querría que estuvieras solo, llorando su muerte, el resto de tu vida.

—No sabes de qué diablos estás hablando –replicó con voz gélida–. Olvídalo. No quiero hablar de esto.

—Como quieras –repuso Serena–. Supongo que no querrás intentar tener sexo en el lavabo aprovechando que estamos en el avión, ¿verdad? –añadió con picardía, tratando de aligerar el tono de su perturbadora conversación–. Lo vi una vez en una película y siempre me he preguntado…

—¡Pregúntatelo tú sola! –Darien plegó la mesa, se levantó y se dirigió echando humo hacia el aseo. Entró y cerró la puerta, e inclinó la frente sobre la superficie fresca con un áspero suspiro. ¡Maldita mujer! ¿No podía dejar de irritarlo con el pasado? ¿Acaso no sabía que lo estaba matando recordar el rostro de Margo, su aliento sobre él, sus manos sobre su cuerpo en la oscuridad? La vida se hacía más insoportable día a día.

Pensó en treinta años más de aquella agonía y su corazón amenazó con resquebrajarse en su interior.

Si al menos Serena no le pareciera tan atractiva. No quería pensar en ella, ni en la tentación de tenerla cerca. Si se iba de su lado, estaría a salvo, únicamente con los recuerdos de Margo. No tendría que reprimir su ansia por Serena.

No era sólo verla lo que lo tentaba, eran todos esos pequeños comentarios que hacía, invitaciones medio en broma de poseerla en el aseo de un avión. Rió a su pesar. Era tan desinhibida, a pesar de su inocencia. Le resultaba un deleite continuo. Era la primera mujer aparte de Margo que le alegraba el corazón y le hacía reír. Últimamente, se había convertido en un hombre impaciente e irritable, y siempre lo echaba todo a perder con una discusión porque el enfado podía aliviar el dolor. Serena le hacía ver el mundo con sus ojos tiernos y felices. Era irónico, pensó, que una mujer con tanta tragedia en su vida pudiera ser tan optimista y animada.

Contempló su rostro en el espejo y vio los hilos plateados que salpicaban el pelo negro de las sienes. También tenía arrugas en torno a los ojos. Se tocó con la mano el rastro de plata y rió con pesar. ¿Acaso Serena no veía lo viejo que era en realidad? Le sorprendía que una mujer tan joven y atractiva pudiera desearlo. Se preguntó qué vería en aquel rostro duro y amplio que lo miraba en el espejo.

Serena, sentada y compuesta en su asiento, se estaba preguntando lo mismo. Darien no era especialmente hermoso, al menos con unas manos y pies y una nariz tan grandes. Y era mucho mayor que ella. Pero no había conocido hombre que pudiera rivalizar con él. Era pura dinamita, y la estaba matando no poder encontrar la forma de llegar a su corazón.

La azafata estaba ofreciendo más bebidas. ¿Era champán lo que estaba sirviendo? Bueno, por qué no. Darien había dejado claro que no la deseaba y se sentía bastante desgraciada. Tal vez unas burbujas le levantarían el ánimo.

Dos copas de champán más tarde, Darien regresó a su asiento.

Serena levantó la copa hacia él, derramando un poco de líquido sobre su vestido.

—Vaya –dijo, inclinándose hacia delante–. Lo siento, se me ha ido la mano.

Darien se quedó mirándola con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué bebes?

—Champán.

—No puedes tomar champán ni ninguna otra bebida alcohólica –dijo con aspereza.- Eres una menor.

—Ella me lo dio –repuso, indicando a la azafata que estaba en el pasillo a cierta distancia detrás de ellos–. Ve a decirle que está quebrantando la ley, ¿a que no te atreves? –añadió con presunción, y tomó otro sorbo.

—Dame eso –Darien le quitó la copa de la mano y la vació–. Idiota –murmuró, mirándola fijamente–. No tienes cabeza para el alcohol.

—Puedo aprender a beber –le dijo con altivez–. Estoy casada –tuvo una idea repentina y sus ojos centellearon–. ¿Así que es por eso por lo que bebe la gente casada? –exclamó y le lanzó una mirada libertina–. Mira lo que me has hecho.

—Yo no te he hecho nada –protestó.

—Claro que sí –replicó–. ¡Has dicho que no te ibas a acostar conmigo!

La voz de Serena se oyó en los asientos circundantes y Darien gimió de forma audible.

—¡Cállate! –murmuró. Podía sentir las miradas de regocijo, aunque no pudiera verlas.

—No voy a callarme –replicó Serena–. Esto no es un mal sustituto para nuestra noche de bodas –le dijo–. Al menos me quita el ansia que siento.

—Eres demasiado joven para tener ansia –comentó.

—Tengo ansia de ti –sonrió con somnolencia–. Eso era una canción, lo recuerdo. ¿Quieres que te la cante? –lo hizo, pese a que Darien le dijo que no con la cabeza.

Darien levantó la mano y la azafata corrió enseguida a su asiento.

—Traiga un poco de café, por favor –le dijo a la mujer–. Café cargado, ¡rápido!

—Cielos –exclamó la azafata.

—Nunca bebe –dijo Darien–. Y es una menor.

La azafata puso una expresión de horror.

—Iré a por el café –repuso enseguida–. Dios mío, cuánto lo siento.

—No pasa nada –la tranquilizó Serena–. No sabía que soy una menor y que acabo de casarme con un hombre al que ni siquiera le gusto. ¿Cómo podría saber que ni siquiera quiere llevarme a…?

—¡Serena! –gruñó Darien.

—París –concluyó Serena con una mirada pícara a su enfurecido marido.

—Debería llevarla a París –le dijo la azafata–. Es precioso.

—Café –repitió Darien–. Y algo de comer.

—Sí, señor, enseguida.

La azafata se retiró y Serena apoyó la cabeza en el asiento para contemplar a Darien con ojos soñadores.

—No puedo creer que tengas tantos reparos –le dijo.

—Espero que te estalle la cabeza –repuso Darien con fiereza. Serena lo miró estupefacta.

—Vaya, menudo mal genio. Sólo he tomado una copa.

—Dos copas, y mira cómo estás.

—Estoy muy bien –le informó.

—Estás muy borracha.

—Se me pasará cuando aterricemos –prometió–. Mientras tanto, pensaré en la manera de seducirte. Debería comprarme algunos libros –añadió reflexivamente–. Tal vez un vídeo o dos.

Darien carraspeó y se volvió para buscar a la azafata. Parecía un hombre caído al mar que se aferraba a un salvavidas.

Serena puso la mano sobre el muslo ancho y musculoso y Darien se sobresaltó.

—No seas mojigato –susurró cuando tomó su mano y se la apartó–. ¡Estamos casados!

—No, no lo estamos –le espetó–. Sólo ha sido un papeleo.

Serena frunció los labios.

—Ésa no es forma de tratar a tu esposa –murmuró–. Aquí estoy yo, muriéndome de amor por ti, y tú ni siquiera dejas que te toque.

Darien se sintió como si todo su cuerpo estuviera en llamas. Serena estaba demasiado mareada para darse cuenta del efecto que estaba produciendo en él, y casi era lo mejor. Estaba tan excitado que en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo sería tenerla en su cama. Tenía que serenarla antes de perder el control.

La azafata llegó con el café y unos aperitivos, que Darien aceptó agradecido.

—Toma –le dijo a Serena, poniéndole la taza con cuidado entre las manos–. Ahora, bebe.

—Aguafiestas –murmuró con irritación, pero bebió. Abrió los aperitivos envueltos en papel de plata y los tomó. La azafata volvió con una segunda taza, y una tercera. La cafeína le despejó la cabeza y la comida pareció absorber parte del alcohol que tenía en el estómago.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, no fue una experiencia agradable. Le había dicho a Darien cosas vergonzosas, y su aspecto era lúgubre y sombrío. Serena se preguntó si habría causado un daño irreparable en su frágil relación bajo la influencia del alcohol.

Darien se enterró en el periódico que obtuvo de la azafata y no asomó la cabeza hasta que no aterrizaron en Freeport.

Serena dejó que la condujera por los pasillos hasta el vestíbulo. Darien escrutó a los chóferes de limusinas en busca de un cartel con su nombre, pero sólo vio uno con el nombre de Serena mal escrito. El hombre que lo sostenía, un tipo moreno y flacucho, no se parecía en absoluto a un chófer de limusina, y Darien había visto muchos.

Serena, sin sospechar nada, se dirigió sonriente al hombre menudo.

—Yo soy Serena Tsukino –dijo, olvidándose de que estaba casada y de que su marido estaba justo detrás de ella.

—Señorita Tsukino –dijo el hombre en un inglés poco claro. Sonrió y la tomó del brazo–. ¿Quiere acompañarme?

—Sí, pero espere un momento –protestó, y empezó a volverse hacia Darien.

Darien ya había comprendido que allí había gato encerrado. Avanzó rápidamente con la intención de arrancar a su esposa de las manos de aquel hombre, pero sintió algo en los riñones. Algo duro y redondo.

—Eres su guardaespaldas. ¿Sí? –dijo otra voz, más grave, detrás de él–. Entonces, tú también vienes. No nos arriesgamos a que informes a Chiba.

Darien se sorprendió del comentario y vio cómo Serena volvía la cabeza. Sólo tuvo tiempo para asentir disimuladamente. Por fortuna, estaba tan compenetrada con él que comprendió enseguida lo que quería que hiciera.

—¿Qué van a hacer con Jack? –preguntó Serena con aspereza, escogiendo el nombre al azar.

—Vendrá con nosotros. No queremos que hable con la policía –le dijo el hombre flacucho–. Si grita, mi amigo le meterá un tiro en la cabeza. ¿Lo entiende, señorita?

—No ha podido ser más claro –dijo, asustada–. Está bien, es su fiesta. ¿A dónde vamos, si es que puedo preguntarlo?

—Ya lo sabrá. Vamos.

La condujo, con "Jack" y el otro hombre detrás, hasta una limusina negra y alargada que esperaba delante de la terminal. Los metieron a los dos por la fuerza y entraron a continuación, los dos con automáticas en la mano con las que los apuntaban desde el asiento opuesto en el interior del automóvil.

El hombre flacucho dijo algo al conductor, que asintió y se incorporó al tráfico. Pero no salió del aeropuerto, sino que se dirigió a los hangares de alquiler que se hallaban a cierta distancia de los edificios principales de la terminal. La limusina se detuvo junto a un pequeño jet que esperaba con la puerta abierta y la escalerilla bajada.

Obligaron a Darien y a Serena a entrar, y una vez en el interior vieron a otros dos hombres armados. En total eran cuatro. Darien la miró con expresión de impotencia. Lo único que podían hacer era aceptar la realidad de su situación. Contra cuatro hombres armados, estaban indefensos.

—¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó de nuevo Serena.

Nadie contestó. Se recostó en su asiento, junto a uno de los secuestradores, y cerró los ojos. Lo mejor sería aprovechar a descansar. Tenía el horrible presentimiento de que sabía quién estaba detrás de aquel secuestro.

Philippe Sabon.

Horas más tarde, aterrizaron en una pequeña franja de terreno en una pequeña isla. Serena había visto una pequeña ciudad desde el aire, y recordaba que Sabon le había hablado de la isla que poseía en el Golfo Pérsico, cerca del pequeño país donde tenía tanta influencia política.

Había dos viejas limusinas inglesas esperándolos. Le indicaron a Serena que subiera a una, y a Darien a la otra. Apenas pudo ver su espalda cuando la empujaron al interior del vehículo y arrancaron a toda velocidad.

—¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó a uno de los hombres, rechoncho y un poco menos formal que los otros dos que la había secuestrado.

—En una isla.

—Sí, ¿pero en qué isla? –insistió.

—Jameel –dijo el hombre, confirmando sus peores sospechas. Recostó la cabeza en el asiento y la miró de arriba a abajo de una forma que desencadenó escalofríos por el cuerpo de Serena.

El hombre sonrió. Daba la impresión de no haberse lavado los dientes en los últimos diez años, y había un leve aroma a licor en su aliento.

—Muy bonita –dijo. Serena lo miró con furia.

—Si trabajaba para Philippe Sabon, será mejor que recuerde que no es un buen enemigo.

Su comentario surtió efecto y el hombre se serenó enseguida.

El más alto de los otros dos, el que había apuntado a Darien con la pistola, dijo algo brusco y áspero al hombre rechoncho, que murmuró algo en tono conciliador.

—No se preocupe –le dijo el hombre alto, con canas en las sienes–. Nadie va a hacerle daño.

Serena sintió náuseas al pensar que pronto estaría en las garras de Sabon. Darien estaba tan indefenso como ella, y la isla era una prisión de la que no podría escapar. ¡Sabon la haría suya!

Cerró los ojos, reprimió el miedo al recordar lo que había oído sobre sus perversiones. ¿Cómo podría soportarlo? Aquel hombre, tocándola. Como Darien había dicho en una ocasión, carecía de experiencia para fingir sofisticación. Las perversiones que Sabon le infligiría la destruirían como mujer.

Se preguntó si alguno de los hombres de Sabon recordaría a Darien. Si lo hacían, no tendrían ninguna posibilidad. O pedirían un rescate por él y lo matarían o lo matarían directamente. Casi sin duda, Sabon no se arriesgaría a que lo juzgaran por secuestro en los Estados Unidos. Tal vez Darien no fuera ciudadano norteamericano, pero Serena sí, y Sabon contaba con los amigos de Diamante en el senado para que salvaran sus campos de petróleo.

Aquello desencadenó otra idea desagradable. Cuando Sabon hubiera terminado con ella, no podría arriesgarse a soltarla. Ella también perecería.

Pero no podía morir de una manera tan sórdida, tenía que usar su cerebro. Debía hallar la manera de escapar, manteniéndose alerta y con los ojos abiertos ante la más mínima oportunidad.

No iba a dejar que Sabon ganara sin luchar. Tal vez muriera en el intento, pero la muerte era casi segura aunque obedeciera. Como había dicho su amado padre en una ocasión, era mejor desaparecer en una llama de gloria que en una insignificante bocanada de humo.

Darien estaba pensando lo mismo, pero con más pesimismo. Allí, en la tierra natal de Sabon no tenía oportunidades de escapar, y Serena tampoco. No podía protegerla. Pensó en sus insistentes súplicas y quiso darse un puntapié por no ceder ante ellas. Sabon echaría a perder su sexualidad de una forma que ningún psicólogo podría reparar. La degradaría y la humillaría. Aquella deliciosa espontaneidad que desplegaba en la intimidad desaparecería para siempre. Darien lloraría su pérdida y siempre se echaría la culpa.

Había hablado con Winthrop antes del vuelo de regreso y pronto aterrizaría en Freeport para reunirse con él. Se relajó un poco. Tate era el mejor jefe de seguridad que había tenido nunca, podía seguir la pista de una mariposa entre el cemento. Los encontraría. La cuestión era si lo haría a tiempo.

Las viejas limusinas aparcaron delante de una casa imponente que daba a un enorme brazo de mar… seguramente el Golfo Pérsico, si Serena recordaba sus lecciones de geografía. Había mucha arena, y la vegetación era similar a la del Caribe, pero desde luego, no estaban allí. Había un aire árabe en el entorno, y los criados vestidos de blanco que salieron al porche alargado de azulejos junto con guardias uniformados parecían árabes.

Los ataron a los dos y los empujaron al interior de la casa amplia y ventilada. Recorrieron un pasillo que daba a una pequeña habitación con una ventana alta demasiado pequeña para que ninguno de los dos escapara. Había un pequeño somier con un único colchón sucio sin sábanas, una silla de junco, una pequeña mesa, una lámpara, y baldosas desnudas sobre el suelo. También había un cuarto de baño, una habitación diminuta con un lavabo y un retrete. Sobre la porcelana resquebrajada del lavabo se veían los restos de una pastilla de jabón, y los grifos estaban roñosos y viejos.

—Se quedarán aquí –les dijo el hombre de corta estatura, metiéndose la pistola en la cintura de los pantalones.

—¿Podría al menos desatarnos? –preguntó Serena con voz cansina, elevando las manos–. ¿Y si necesitamos usar el aseo? No podré hacerlo con las manos atadas.

El guardia habló en árabe con el hombre alto con canas en las sienes y dio la impresión de que discutían. El hombre alto utilizó una palabra áspera y señaló la ventana alta con barrotes de hierro y la potente cerradura en la puerta, echa de madera de ébano. Parecía estar diciendo:¿Cómo podrían huir?

—Está bien –dijo el primer hombre. Soltó las manos de Serena, pero dejó a Darien atado. Los hombres salieron, cerraron la puerta y echaron la llave.

—Gracias a Dios que estamos solos… –dijo Serena, y fue corriendo a desatar a Darien. Los nudos eran fuertes e intrincados–. Bueno –bromeó cuando terminó la tarea–, Jack, viejo amigo, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Darien se desembarazó de la cuerda y se frotó las muñecas.

—Nos quedaremos donde estamos hasta que decidan qué hacer con nosotros –contestó.

Serena se sentó sobre la cama con un profundo suspiro y contempló su ropa manchada e increíblemente arrugada.

Darien llevaba pantalones y una camisa de sport con una chaqueta blanca. Aquel día no parecía un millonario. Iba vestido como un verdadero chófer, que nunca llevaba uniforme; no era de extrañar que no se hubiesen dado cuenta de quién era. Pero Sabon lo sabría. En cuanto viera a su antiguo enemigo, lo reconocería. Estaba furioso con Darien igual que con Serena por interferir en sus planes. Sin duda encontraría nuevas maneras de hacerles sufrir. No era un pensamiento agradable.

—Bueno, te he metido en otro lío –le dijo a Darien con un rastro de su vieja vivacidad.

—Saldremos de ésta –la tranquilizó con una débil sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees? –levantó la vista hacia la alta ventana–. Si al menos tuviéramos una escalera y un martillo –dijo con un suspiro.

Darien la estaba observando con los ojos entornados y especulativos. Su rostro se endureció por momentos mientras pensaba en lo que le pasaría a Serena en las manos de Sabon. Su primera experiencia de un hombre no debía ser temible o nauseabunda. Si Sabon la hacía suya quedaría marcada para siempre.

—Sigue soñando.

Serena lo observó.

—Me estás mirando intensamente –murmuró Serena, y sonrió–. Hay una cama, por si acaso no puedes reprimirte un minuto más –dijo, señalándola–. No me importaría. De hecho –añadió en tono persuasivo–, me estarías salvando de un destino peor que la muerte.

—Llamado Sabon –corroboró en tono solemne. Entornó los ojos con mirada ardiente–. No soporto la idea de que Sabon sea tu primer amante.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta y se quedó sin aliento.

—Yo tampoco. Así que, dado que todavía hay tiempo, ¿por qué no haces algo? Estamos casados, ¿sabes?

Darien elevó las cejas y rió en voz baja.

—Debemos estarlo, no has dejado de recordármelo desde la ceremonia –se levantó lentamente de la silla, mirando distraídamente de esquina a esquina. No había cámaras de vigilancia. Tampoco había esperado que las hubiera. La casa, aunque hermosa, era vieja y carecía de instalaciones modernas. Podía estar seguro de que no habría testigos.

Tomó la silla en la que había estado sentado y la apoyó bajo el manillar de la puerta de modo que nadie pudiera entrar sin hacer mucho ruido. Luego se volvió hacia Serena. Su expresión era resignada, pero su mirada ardiente al contemplar los deleites que los esperaban.

—¿De verdad vamos a hacerlo? –preguntó Serena, casi sin aliento, cuando se acercó a ella.

Darien tomó sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él con una sonrisa suave de regocijo. Era incorregible.

—Pareces un poco nerviosa –murmuró mientras sus manos se deslizaban lentamente sobre sus senos tensos y su vientre hasta el cierre de los pantalones.

—¿Quién, yo? Sólo tiemblo de pura expectación –le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se quedó sin aliento al ver su expresión–. Darien, te he esperado tanto tiempo que va a ser… la gloria.

Darien sentía lo mismo. Tenso de necesidad, miró la cama de soslayo y confió en que los sostuviera a los dos sin desplomarse. Luego contempló la mirada excitada de Serena y, mientras la cremallera cedía, olvidó sus preocupaciones.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hola! Les traigo dos capítulos más. Como habrán visto muchas cosas se pusieron interesantes y otras realmente no fueron lo que parecían. Las sorpresas van a seguir. Por ahora solo les dejo dos capis porque me llegó visita pero en un rato subo otros para que los disfruten.**_

_**Gracias a quienes comentan y siguen la historia! Y a quienes sólo la leen, que la disfruten!**_

CAPÍTULO 8

Serena buscó sus labios, aferrándose a él con avidez mientras la besaba.

Darien se separó un ápice, riendo.

—No tan deprisa, pequeña –murmuró mientras dejaba que sus pantalones cayeran al suelo–. No tenemos mucho tiempo, pero no tiene por qué ser tan rápido.

Serena hundió las uñas en sus hombros.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no te vas –susurró.

—Imposible –murmuró junto a sus labios–. Serena…

Serena había creído que sería rápido, que no podría disfrutar. Sentir sus grandes manos ligeramente callosas sobre su piel desnuda fue como un narcótico. Darien la tocó con delicadeza, con ternura, mientras su boca exploraba sus labios con contactos rápidos y duros que eran increíblemente excitantes. Serena no había imaginado que Darien la abrumaría de forma tan inmediata, pero así era. Soltó su blusa y apartó a un lado su sujetador de encaje; luego bajó la cabeza y deslizó los labios sobre un seno suave y pequeño, atrapando su pezón suavemente entre los dientes para saborear su firmeza. Serena sintió cómo su cuerpo se inflamaba al instante mientras la lamía. Tembló cuando encontró su parte más íntima y deslizó los dedos alrededor de ella hasta que resultó insoportable. Serena se elevó hacia él, gimiendo, porque necesitaba algo más que aquella sugerencia enloquecedora de placer.

Oyó su propia respiración entrecortada. Ni siquiera cuando le había hecho el amor en la isla había sido así. Utilizaba toda su habilidad para excitarla, y era vasta. En cuestión de segundos, estaba loca de deseo por él, tan encendida que se desembarazó de sus braguitas y de sus calzoncillos con manos temblorosas.

—Sí –jadeó en su boca–. Sí, por favor… por favor… por favor.

Serena volvió a colocarle las manos sobre su piel desnuda y le susurró febrilmente lo que deseaba. Darien la ayudó, sorprendido de su propio ardor a pesar de las circunstancias. Gimió y la colocó suavemente sobre la cama, tumbándose a su lado con ansia placentera mientras la novedad y la dulzura de su intimidad corría como fuego líquido por su cuerpo hambriento. Sujetó sus caderas con las suyas, su vientre desnudo con el suyo, y el vello grueso le hacía cosquillas mientras la colocaba en posición y lenta y delicadamente la penetraba por primera vez, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, porque estaba más potente que hacía mucho tiempo. Tembló incontroladamente por la oleada de pasión que desencadenaba aquel contacto.

Oyó cómo Serena exclamaba al probar por primera vez la verdadera intimidad y abrió los ojos para mirarla directamente mientras se movía ávidamente en su interior.

No podía parar, pero tenía que preguntárselo.

—El médico… ¿le pediste que te diera algo? –masculló.

—Sí, y me lo dio… –sollozó.

Su voz se quebró al sentir una oleada de placer ardiente antes de que pudiera añadir que se había olvidado de llevarse la píldora a los Estados Unidos. Sería peligroso, muy peligroso.

Saber que podía quedarse embarazada intensificó la intimidad. Se aferró a sus hombros con tanta fuerza que dejó diminutas marcas de sus uñas cortas en su piel, pero a Darien no parecía importarle. Gimió con suavidad mientras se movía aún más dentro de ella.

La movió y devoró su boca mientras su cuerpo se imponía sobre el suyo, cada vez más dentro, sobrepasando los sueños que había tenido sobre él. Podía sentir su calor y su fuerza en su lugar secreto. Podía sentir cómo palpitaba, lo mismo que su propio cuerpo palpitaba en torno a él, y el silencio ardiente y el leve sonido de sus cuerpos deslizándose uno sobre el otro mientras su ritmo se aceleraba y se volvía cada vez más urgente.

Fue como caer en la lava, pensó Serena cuando la explosión de calor se desató en su entrepierna. Se puso rígida bajo el peso de su poderoso cuerpo y sollozó como una niña, con los dientes apretados y todo el cuerpo convulsionándose con una fiebre desconocida y temible. Los espasmos de placer fueron tan intensos que rivalizaron con el dolor, las contracciones parecían no acabar nunca y la transportaron, sorda y ciega como estaba a todo lo demás. Notó el cálido aliento de Darien junto a su oído. Estaba susurrando algo que no oía bien, y su voz se quebró cuándo él también se convulsionó y se entregó a la violencia del éxtasis que habían alcanzado.

Darien se estremeció, todavía inmovilizándola sobre la cama. Tenía una delgada capa de sudor frío en el pecho y el abdomen, igual que ella. Se abrazaron con vacilación, inspirando de forma entrecortada.

Serena todavía temblaba allí donde permanecían unidos, un placer que persistía incluso después del cataclismo de la pasión, y se movió de forma experimental para volver a disfrutar de él.

Darien inmovilizó sus caderas con una carcajada cansina.

—No, no hay tiempo –susurró, inclinándose hacia su boca. La besó lenta y suavemente mientras rompía la conexión íntima que los había unido.

Se puso la ropa antes de ayudar a Serena a hacer lo mismo. Estaba tan débil que apenas podía sostenerse en pie, abrumada por su primera pasión. Darien besó sus parpados con una ternura que no había sentido en años, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos grandes y cálidas hasta que Serena volvió a respirar con normalidad.

Darien se inclinó y la besó, escrutando sus ojos con el recuerdo del placer. Serena le devolvió el beso con ojos celestes nublados de amor y satisfacción. Luego Darien le apartó sus cabellos húmedos e inspiró profundamente.

—Siento que tuviera que ser tan rápido –murmuró–. Algún día te compensaré.

Serena frunció los labios y lo miró con descaro.

—Dime cuándo y dónde. ¿A que no te atreves?

Pierce se volvió, encogiéndose de hombros, pero el comentario le hizo sentirse culpable. Sus motivos habían sido de algún modo altruistas, pero la enormidad de lo que habían hecho lo abrumó por momentos.

—Puedes entrar al baño primero –le dijo en voz baja, abriéndole la puerta.

Serena pasó a su lado, confusa, pero no respondió. Darien cerró la puerta, caminó a paso lento hacia la puerta y separó la silla. Se sentó, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, como si fuera la personificación de la indiferencia y el hastío. Por dentro le reconcomía la experiencia que acababa de tener. Nunca había imaginado que Serena y él harían el amor por primera vez con una pasión tan arrolladora. Habría preferido que fuese en otro lugar, por supuesto. En la casa de la playa, no, porque allí era donde él y Margo…

¡Margo! Apretó los dientes al pensar en ella. La había traicionado con Serena. Había jurado que nunca tocaría a otra mujer mientras viviera y había mentido.

No. Sólo lo había hecho para ahorrarle a Serena el horror de Philippe Sabon como primer amante. Sí, ésa era la razón. No tenía nada que ver con el deseo o el amor… era un acto de caridad.

Rió en alto por sus razonamientos. ¡Un acto de caridad! Había sido la satisfacción más explosiva que había tenido en años, casi igual a la pasión que Margo y él habían compartido. En lo único que había podido pensar era en la suavidad del cuerpo de Serena bajo el suyo, la tímida provocación de sus labios, el deleite jadeante de su éxtasis en unas circunstancias tan terribles. Había sido su primera vez y había logrado la satisfacción con él. Por un lado se sentía orgulloso y, por otro, avergonzado. Estaban casados, por supuesto, y un hombre podía permitirse hacerle el amor a su esposa. Pero era una farsa, llevada a cabo únicamente para proteger a Serena de Sabon.

Aun así lo que sentía por ella era algo más que mero deseo. Frunció el ceño al recordar el placer que había experimentado. A lo largo de los años, antes de su matrimonio, había habido mujeres. Algunas hermosas, otras muy expertas. Había disfrutado de aquellos encuentros, pero ninguno de ellos podía compararse a aquellos minutos ardientes en los brazos de Serena. Lo asombraba haber reaccionado de esa manera. Claro que podría haber sido su inocencia. Había algo deliciosamente primitivo en el hecho de iniciarla a la pasión; además, sin miedo o dolor por parte de Serena. Le había dado tanto placer como había recibido.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la vio salir del baño con la cara lavada y le pelo recogido en una trenza a su espalda. Serena apenas podía mirarlo a los ojos, y su timidez despertaba su instinto protector.

—¿Qué crees que harán con nosotros? –le preguntó, sentándose sobre el somier con las manos entrelazadas sobre los muslos.

—Buena pregunta –contestó Darien.

—No creo que nos suelten –añadió.

—Sinceramente, yo tampoco –corroboró optando por la sinceridad.

Serena lo miró fugazmente a los ojos antes de bajar la vista a sus piernas.

—Bueno, me alegro de haberte conocido.

—Yo también me alegro de haberla conocido, señorita Tsukino –repuso con suavidad.

Serena inspiró profundamente y miró hacia la puerta cerrada con llave.

—Supongo que no tendrás un ariete en el bolsillo.

—Si tuvieras una horquilla, podría probar a abrir la cerradura.

Serena sonrió.

—Lo cierto es que tengo una.

Se la quitó y se la entregó justo cuando el pomo de la puerta se movía y una llave giraba en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió y entraron dos hombres. Uno los apuntó con una pequeña pistola automática mientras el otro le quitó bruscamente las horquillas a Serena del pelo y de la mano.

—Huidas, no –dijo el hombre de menor estatura en inglés denso–. Monsieur Sabon llega esta noche –sonrió a Serena–. Tú, regalo para él.

El otro hombre frunció el ceño y dijo algo. Miró a Darien y otra vez a su camarada.

El hombre de menor estatura pareció repentinamente preocupado. Los dos intercambiaron algunas palabras en árabe. Serena no entendía una palabra, pero Darien era capaz de comprender unas cuantas frases. Los hombres estaban preocupados porque a Sabon no le gustaría que un hombre compartiera habitación con su prometida, ni siquiera un criado.

El hombre más alto se acercó y asió a Darien del brazo.

—Tú vienes con nosotros –dijo.

Serena abrió la boca para protestar, hibapero una mirada intensa de Darien la acalló al instante.

—¿Qué va a hacer con el guardaespaldas del señor Chiba? –preguntó altivamente.

—Lo meteremos en una habitación a él solo –dijo el hombre de menor estatura–. Para evitar tentaciones.

—¡Menuda tentación! –bufó Serena–. No tonteo con criados.

Los hombres lo sacaron de la habitación apuntándolo con una pistola y Serena se quedó sola.

Ya había oscurecido cuando los dos hombres regresaron con pan y queso y una copa de vino tinto. El hombre alto de más edad sostenía el arma de una forma vagamente amenazadora mientras el otro colocaba la bandeja en la pequeña mesa. Serena contempló la copa con enojo.

—No bebo vino tinto –dijo con aspereza–. ¿No pueden darme agua?

El hombre de menor estatura se sintió hostigado.

—El vino es bueno para los nervios.

—No estoy nerviosa –dijo Serena, lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas de humor. El más joven tomó el vino y se fue, volviendo al poco tiempo con un vaso alto lleno de agua. Lo dejó sobre la mesa con un floreo.

—Yo soy Serena –dijo–. ¿Quién eres tú?

El hombre de corta estatura pareció sorprendido.

—Rashid –contestó.

—¿Y tú? –preguntó al hombre alto.

—Mufti –murmuró, y pareció avergonzado.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo que trabajáis para Philippe Sabon?

—No mucho –le informó Rashid–. Ha donado muchas cosas a nuestro poblado… dinero para comprar medicinas y comida para los pobres.

Serena se sorprendió, pero se le ocurrió pensar que hasta los hombres malignos tenían un brillo de bondad en alguna parte.

—Su madre era árabe ¿verdad? –preguntó, recordando los rumores sobre él.

Rashid asintió.

—Toda su familia.

—Pero tiene un nombre francés.

Rashid miró al hombre alto, Mufti, e hizo una mueca.

—Hay cosas de las que no debemos hablar. Basta decir que monsieur Sabon sólo trabaja en interés de su pueblo. Es un hombre valiente y bueno.

—Es un secuestrador –repuso Serena con firmeza.

Rashid se encogió de hombros.

—Las cosas no son lo que parecen, mademoiselle. Vivimos en un mundo triste. Las circunstancias, las desgracias, las necesidades obligan a las personas a hacer muchas cosas indecentes. Lamento su captura, señorita Tsukino, pero ha sido una necesidad –se alejó hacia la puerta y vaciló–. Monsieur Sabon no le hará daño –añadió sorprendentemente–. No la hemos traído aquí por ningún propósito inmoral.

Asintieron educadamente y se fueron, cerrando la puerta con llave al salir. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué habían querido decir? Serena permaneció pensativa tiempo después de que se hiciera de noche.

Oyó voces fuera de la puerta. Una le resultaba familiar y contuvo el aliento cuando la reconoció. ¡Sabon!

Se levantó del colchón y fue a sentarse en la silla con la espalda rígida. Todavía estaba allí cuando la puerta se abrió y Phillipe Sabon entró en el cuarto. Dio una orden tajante a sus dos hombres y cerró la puerta.

Serena contempló su rostro delgado marcado con la cicatriz y sus ojos negros entornados con auténtico pavor. Sabon agitó una mano con impaciencia.

—No, no –dijo enseguida–, no he venido a eso. Era evidente hacer pensar a todo el mundo que tenía un apetito depravado contigo, así nadie se extrañaría demasiado cuando desaparecieras. Todos darían por hecho que te había raptado por… motivos infames.

—¿Pe… perdón? –tartamudeó Serena.

Sabon se sentó sobre el colchón y cruzó sus piernas largas y elegantes mientras encendía uno de los pequeños cigarros turcos que tanto le gustaban.

—No soy tan monstruo que me guste violar a jóvenes inocentes –le dijo con voz serena–. Aunque te encuentro atractiva, y si tú quisieras y yo todavía estuviera entero, tal vez me sintiera tentado.

Los ojos de Serena hicieron la pregunta que sus labios no podía pronunciar. Sabon rió fríamente.

—No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? –se inclinó hacia delante–. Dado que no saldrás de esta isla en un futuro previsible, puedo contestar la pregunta que temes hacerme. Pisé una mina en Palestina durante un viaje de negocios, uno de los horribles restos de muchos conflictos de esta gran región. Las heridas fueron tan terribles que dejé de ser hombre –añadió con aspereza–. De ahí la ficción de que tengo apetitos perversos –hizo un gesto de mal gusto–. Era preferible a los rumores que habría atraído si se hubiera sabido la verdad.

—Lo siento –dijo Serena, y lo sentía, a pesar del alivio abrumador de no ser víctima de su seducción–. Debe de haber sido… horrible para ti.

—Horrible –saboreó la palabra mientras miraba fijamente el extremo de su cigarrillo encendido–. Sí, fue horrible –levantó la vista a su rostro y se quedó mirándola unos momentos, como si quisiera hallar un rastro de sarcasmo o regocijo. Pero su semblante apacible y bondadoso no lo reflejaba. Hizo una mueca–. Una mujer como tú consigue que un hombre se avergüence de sus instintos más básicos. Si te hubiera conocido antes, tal vez habría sido una persona distinta. Ahora mismo, el bienestar de mi gente es lo único que sustituye los placeres que pueden faltarme en la vida.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con el guardaespaldas del señor Chiba y conmigo?

Sabon se encogió de hombros.

—Tomaré la decisión más tarde. Chiba vendrá a buscarte y eso podría causarme ciertos problemas. Verás, tu padrastro y yo habíamos tramado la manera de conseguir que tu gobierno, siempre tan protector, enviara tropas para proteger nuestros campos petrolíferos cuando los perforemos.

—¿Diamante?

Sabon asintió. Se puso en pie y dio vueltas por la estancia, haciendo una mueca de disgusto por el entorno.

—Esto es incómodo lo sé, pero todo se planeó muy deprisa. Intentaré mejorar tu alojamiento en lo posible –le dio la espalda–. Diamante ha enviado a una banda de mercenarios para que finjan que nos atacan antes de que nuestro país vecino lo haga de verdad. Echaremos la culpa del ataque a nuestros enemigos y pediremos la intervención norteamericana para que los disuadan antes de que comprendan de verdad lo débiles que somos ahora mismo como nación y nos invadan.

Serena se puso en pie.

—¡No debes hacer eso! –dijo con ansiedad–. ¡Podrías desencadenar una guerra mundial!

Sabon se encogió de hombros y dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Será mejor que dejar que nuestros campos petrolíferos sean capturados por nuestros enemigos antes de que podamos explotarlos y beneficiar a nuestro pueblo. Créeme, no ha sido fácil persuadir al jeque de que el petróleo de nuestro país debe ser extraído para evitar el colapso de nuestra economía. Él cree que no está bien depender de Occidente, aunque sea por el desarrollo de nuestra riqueza potencial. Me ha costado mucho convencerle de que merece la pena que los países industriales se interesen en nuestra producción con tal de beneficiar a nuestro pueblo.

—¿Beneficiar a tu pueblo…?

Sabon la miró con enojo.

—Tienes una imagen interesante de mí. Soy un monstruo, ¿verdad? Un hombre perverso y vicioso que sólo disfruta arrebatando la inocencia a las mujeres y haciéndose cada vez más rico –Serena hizo un gesto de impotencia con las manos–. El pueblo de mi madre, el lugar donde nací, es un yermo de pobreza, malnutrición, enfermedades o ignorancia. A nuestro alrededor, los países productores de petróleo cuentan su riqueza mientras nosotros llamamos a su puerta y nos rechazan criados más ricos que nosotros.

Serena se quedó muda por unos segundos.

—Pero hay ayudas extranjeras…

Sabon sonrió cansinamente.

—Qué ingenua eres –dijo–. Qué ingenua y confiada. Vives en el Occidente decadente. Tienes comida y bebida en abundancia, ropas que ponerte, coches y aviones que te llevan de un sitio a otro. No te imaginas cómo vive el resto del mundo –dio una calada a su cigarrillo–. Tal vez un mes en mi país te abra los ojos. Al contrario que las ciudades metropolitanas de nuestro vecinos, aquí en Qawi un puede vivir en una chabola sin agua corriente, sacar agua de un pozo, matar y despellejar a pequeños animales al aire libre, hilar lana para hacerse la ropa y ver cómo los bebés se mueren de hambre o de disentería y fiebre por falta de medicinas. Aquí no hay europeos ni ciudades modernas –hizo una pausa al ver su mirada de consternación–. Pareces perpleja.

—Suena tan primitivo.

—Es primitivo –dijo con aspereza–. Primitivo e irremediable e inútil. Sin dinero no hay esperanzas de educar a mi pueblo, y sin educación, sólo habrá una pobreza irremediable.

Serena no sabía que decir. Atónita por lo que le estaba contando y por la imagen desvirtuada que tenía de él y de su mundo, era incapaz de replicar.

—Y ahora nos enfrentamos al problema de qué hacer contigo mientras Diamante negocia por mí en Norteamérica –continuó.

Serena miró a su alrededor con preocupación.

—¿Vas a retenerme aquí? ¿Pero por qué, si no me quieres por motivos, bueno, perversos?

—Te traje para cerciorarme de que obtendría la colaboración de Diamante con la invención de que quería casarme contigo y unir nuestras familias –dijo con sinceridad–. Estaba realmente ansioso por acceder a mi plan, llevado por su codicia insaciable. Pero tengo entendido que su esposa intentó convencerlo para que se retirara del trato. La disuadió de una forma que no despierta ningún respeto en mí. No tolero a los hombres que pegan a sus mujeres, sean cuales sean los motivos –levantó una mano–. Me aseguraré de que apenas resultara herida.

Serena estaba preocupada por su madre, así que se sintió aliviada al saber que se encontraba bien. Al menos, de momento.

Volvió a dirigir los pensamientos al presente.

—Quieres decir que estoy aquí para que Diamante no intente volverse contra ti.

—Exactamente –respondió, y sonrió fríamente–. Claro que piensa que tengo… otros planes para ti, y era conveniente hacérselo creer así –sus ojos brillaron fugazmente con humor–. Creo que tu madre lo amenazó con abandonarlo si te hacía daño. Sorprendente, ¿no crees?, tanta preocupación en una mujer tan mercenaria.

Serena se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mi madre?

—Tengo espías por todas partes –estudió sus rasgos suaves con verdadero pesar–. No eres una belleza convencional, pero tienes una compasión tan poco frecuente como valiosa. Te miro y lloró por la pérdida del hombre que fui una vez. Te habría amado profundamente.

Serena contuvo el aliento al oír aquellas palabras tan inesperadas y sinceras. Sabon parecía tan vulnerable, tan atormentado, que le dolía el corazón por él.

Sabon vio ese sentimiento reflejado en su rostro oval e hizo una mueca.

—Niña, me hace daño verte –dijo con voz ronca, y se volvió–. Nunca quise involucrarte en este asunto de ninguna forma. El secuestro era lo último que tenía en mente, pero ha sido tanto por tu bien como por el mío por lo que te he traído aquí. Diamante es impredecible, y su mal genio, incontrolable. No habría consentido que te hiciera daño por nada del mundo –añadió con voz ronca, mirándola.

Inesperadamente conmovida por su actitud, Serena se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él. No se parecía en nada al monstruo que había conjurado en su mente, ni al hombre que el mundo veía y odiaba. Con vacilación, le tocó el brazo, sin miedo. Sentía lástima por él.

Sabon bajó la vista a la mano suave sobre el tejido caro de su manga con perplejidad. Sus ojos negros, tan diferentes de los de Darien, tan extranjeros, se posaron en los suyos.

Sabon fue a tocarla en un momento suspendido en el tiempo, vacilando como un joven solo por primera vez con una mujer. Sus manos delgadas tocaron suavemente sus antebrazos.

—¿Me… permites? –preguntó, atrayéndola lentamente hacia él.

Serena dejó que Sabon la rodeara con sus brazos y la estrechara. Fue la experiencia más increíble de su vida, allí en la habitación donde era una prisionera, abrazada y dejándose abrazar por Philippe. Eso fue todo lo que hizo. No buscó la intimidad ni la violencia. Tocó su pelo como si le fascinara, y pudo oír cómo suspiraba ásperamente junto a su oído. Por un instante, sintió su mejilla en lo alto de la cabeza y oyó un suave gemido. Serena notó cómo un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Lo llamaban monstruo, criminal, bestia… pero temblaba en sus brazos.

—¿No pueden hacer nada por ti? –preguntó Serena en voz baja. Sabon tragó saliva.

—Nada –la voz de Sabon se quebró. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y después de un minuto, lo elevó para mirarla. Tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, pero no se sentía avergonzado de su reacción mientras la observaba en doloroso silencio. Apretó los dientes al ver su sueño tan cerca que podía inspirarlo y tan lejos como una estrella lejana.

Serena se llevó los dedos a su mejilla y la tocó ligeramente.

—Lo siento –dijo.

Sabon no pestañeó.

—Lo único que me quedan son los recuerdos y los sueños –acertó a sonreír–. Ahora también tendré tu mirada –se apartó y se llevó las palmas de sus manos a los labios–. Gracias –dijo con voz ronca, y las dejó caer enseguida.

Se alejó a la puerta y permaneció allí de pie durante un minuto, recobrando su autocontrol.

—Nunca sufrirás ningún daño, ni de mí ni de ninguno de los míos –le dijo, volviéndose para mirarla–. Te doy mi palabra. Y si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, por la razón que sea, no tienes más que pedírmela.

Serena se quedó mirándolo con leve asombro.

—¿Por qué?

Movió uno de sus hombros de forma casi imperceptible.

—Tal vez porque tienes el corazón más frágil que he conocido, un corazón que puede sentir lástima por un monstruo como yo.

—No eres ningún monstruo –dijo Serena.

Sus ojos se endurecieron.

—Sí que lo soy –contestó–. No me había dado cuenta hasta hoy.

Serena inspiró profundamente.

—¿Y qué será de Jack, Philippe?

—¿Quién es Jack?

—El guardaespaldas del señor Chiba –dijo, rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que no averiguara quién era–. Vino conmigo y se lo llevaron a otro lugar.

—Así que Chiba te asignó un guardaespaldas –reflexionó–. Debe de pensar que soy una gran amenaza para tu virtud.

—Cierto –corroboró enseguida.

Su risa estaba vacía de todo humor.

—Hubo un tiempo –dijo con suavidad–, en que esa amenaza podría haber sido muy real. Tal vez hayas tenido suerte de que fuera a Palestina ese día.

Mientras Serena estaba pensando una réplica, Sabon miró la hora en su reloj.

—Tengo asuntos que atender. Tendrás todo lo que necesites –prometió mientras se volvía hacia la puerta. Se paró y volvió la mirada una vez más–. Lamento tu confinamiento, pero hay demasiadas cosas en juego para correr el riesgo de soltarte.

Llamó a la puerta. La abrieron y salió al encuentro de sus dos hombres.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior mientras maldecía en silencio por su incapacidad de disuadirlo de su maníaco plan. A él le parecía muy lógico empezar una guerra para salvar a su país de la conquista, ¡pero esperaba que fueran los Estados Unidos los que lucharan por él! Tenía que detenerlo. Tenía que ir a Washington, frustrar los planes de Diamante, contarle a alguien lo que Sabon estaba tramando.

Pero primero tenía que escapar, ella y Darien. ¿Cómo? Y a pesar de su cortesía hacia ella, ¿qué haría Sabon cuando descubriera que tenía a Darien en su poder? Seguramente aprovecharía la circunstancia en su beneficio, aunque sólo fuera pidiendo un rescate por él. Allí, en un país pobre, un occidental rico corría el más grave de los peligros.

Dio vueltas por la habitación, sopesando distintos planes. No podía escalar la pared ni romper los barrotes de hierro. La única opción que quedaba era la puerta, y había dos hombres custodiándola. ¿Podría jugar con sus emociones, debilitarlos, y luego vencerlos? Por supuesto, pensó, regocijándose de su valor. Podría debilitarlos con la lástima y luego tumbarlos, dos hombres fuertes con pistolas automáticas. A pesar de su preocupación por ella, seguramente no dudarían en disparar si ponía en peligro los planes de su jefe.

Volvió a sentarse, perpleja por la extraña conducta de Sabon. Recordó sentir miedo y repulsión por el hombre que había creído conocer. En aquellos momentos, la compasión que sentía hacia él apartaba a un lado aquellos recuerdos. Mientras viviera, recordaría las lágrimas en los ojos de aquel hombre mientras se dejaba abrazar por él.

Rió suavemente para sí. Empezaba a tener el síndrome de Estocolmo, la tendencia a identificarse con su secuestrador. Darien se burlaría de ella.

Darien. Se preguntó qué le estarían haciendo. Se sonrojó al recordar cómo habían hecho el amor. ¿No se sentiría fatal cuando supiera que Sabon no constituía una amenaza real y que Serena no estaba tomando la píldora? Tal vez la hubiese dejado embarazada. Eso pondría en peligro sus planes, porque había dicho que quería estar solo y que no quería tener una relación permanente con ella. Las cosas se estaban complicando y no sabía cómo iba a resolverlas.

En aquellos momentos, sólo podía pensar en escapar. Más tarde, cuando estuviera otra vez a salvo en casa, podría preocuparse por lo que en aquellos momentos no tenía tiempo para considerar.


	10. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Tate Winthrop acababa de colgar el teléfono después de hablar con uno de los hombres de su red personal de "observadores interesados" de la situación mundial. Sus labios gruesos y cincelados se fruncieron en una expresión pensativa mientras contemplaba por una ventana de su lujoso apartamento de Washington el horizonte de rascacielos de la ciudad. Brillaba como diamantes y zafiros y rubíes. Era hermoso, pensó, pero muy distinto de los colores naturales de un ocaso en Dakota del Sur, cerca de la reserva sioux de Pine Ridge donde se había criado.

Observó la fotografía enmarcada de una joven rubia de ojos oscuros colocada sobre su escritorio. Ocultaba la foto de Cecily siempre que ella iba a cenar a su casa, lo que sucedía en raras ocasiones, cuando el museo podía prescindir de ella. No podía revelarle cuán profundos eran sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ejercía de antropóloga forense y a menudo trabajaba con el FBI para examinar restos de esqueletos. Era una profesión horrible para una joven sensible, pero su sueño había sido escapar de las garras de su padrastro y estudiar una carrera. Tate lo había hecho posible. Cecily no sabía cuánto le debía, y él quería mantenerlo así. Se sentía responsable de ella, pero nunca permitiría ni la más mínima intimidad entre ellos. Él era sioux y ella, blanca. No quería mezcla de sangres ni hijos de dos razas separadas que crecerían sin auténtica identidad. De lo contrario, habría cedido fácilmente a lo que sentía por ella, pensó mientras estudiaba los rasgos delicados de su rostro. Cecily Peterson no era hermosa. Era bonita y esbelta, y tenía valor y espíritu y una inteligencia penetrante. Y, últimamente, pensar en ella le hacía más daño que nunca.

La llamada de Darien Chiba había sido oportuna. Podría alejarse de Cecily y ganar tiempo para reconstruir sus defensas contra ella. De vez en cuando, debía hacerlo. En ocasiones, era pura agonía no abrazarla y poner fin a aquella tortura. Un hombre de menos escrúpulos y voluntad lo habría hecho hacía años.

Extendió sus dedos largos y morenos sobre la mesa y sopesó cómo proceder. Darien había querido que llevara dos hombres y se reuniera con él en Freeport. Un contacto en Freeport le había comunicado que el avión de Darien había aterrizado pero que Darien no se había presentado en el hotel donde estaba registrado con un nombre falso, y tampoco lo había hecho la joven con la que viajaba.

Eso significaba que lo habían secuestrado, y Tate tenía una buena idea de quién había sido el responsable. Philippe Sabon y Diamante Black estaban tramando algo y Darien se estaba interponiendo en su camino.

Se puso en pie, alto, delgado y poderoso a la luz que entraba por la ventana, y estiró su metro ochenta de estatura para desentumecer los músculos de su espalda. Deslizó la mano por su trenza gruesa y larga. Era una estupidez no cortarse el pelo viviendo en un mundo de blancos, pero todavía albergaba ciertas supersticiones y creencias que habían sido transmitidas en su familia a lo largo de generaciones. Creía en los talismanes, y su pelo largo era una medicina poderosa. La única vez que se lo había cortado, le habían disparado en el pecho y casi había muerto durante una misión para la agencia secreta del gobierno en el extranjero. Desde entonces, sólo se lo recortaba de vez en cuando.

Fue al armario y sacó un maletín con varios artículos que iba a necesitar, luego llamó por teléfono a dos de sus mejores hombres y les dijo dónde quería reunirse con ellos. Su corazón se aceleró al pensar en lo que se avecinaba. Pequeñas subidas de adrenalina lo mantenían vivo durante la monotonía de su trabajo de seguridad. Aquello podría ser peligroso, pero también divertido.

Darien Chiba, encerrado en una habitación mucho más pequeña que la de Serena, trató sin éxito de forzar la cerradura con un clip que había encontrado en el cajón de una mesa. Había roña dentro de la vieja cerradura y no cedía. Dejó el clip torcido en el suelo con una maldición ahogada y empujó la puerta con el hombro. No cedió. Debía de estar reforzada con acero, porque el brazo le dolía. Levantó la vista y lo único que vio fue otra de aquellas ventanas con barrotes que parecían estar en todas partes en aquella fortaleza.

Se preguntó cómo estaría Serena y qué le estarían haciendo. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan enfadado o indefenso. No podía soportar la idea de que le hicieran daño, pero no había manera de impedirlo. Sus ojos llamearon al recordar los rumores que había oído sobre Sabon. Si le hacía daño a Serena, pagaría por ello. Darien lo perseguiría aunque tardara el resto de su vida en atraparlo.

Oyó ruido fuera de la puerta y luego el murmullo de voces. Se acercó y pegó el oído a la superficie gruesa y pesada.

Reconoció la voz, aunque la había oído pocas veces. ¡Era Sabon!

—No puedo arriesgarme a dejarlos marchar, todavía no –le estaba diciendo a alguien.

—No querrá matar a la niña –exclamó un hombre en inglés.

—Cielos, no –fue la respuesta áspera–. No pretendo matar a nadie. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a liberarlos antes de lograr nuestro objetivo. Los norteamericanos deben acudir en nuestra ayuda. No los alentaría averiguar que hemos raptado a una de sus ciudadanas, sea cual sea la razón. ¿No has sabido nada de Chiba?

—Nada, al parecer todavía sigue en los Estados Unidos.

—Entonces esperemos que siga allí hasta que Diamante haya cerrado nuestro trato con Washington. Maldita sea la prensa norteamericana, aparecerá en las noticias y Chiba lo averiguará. Pero tal vez sea demasiado tarde para que haga nada. Vamos, veamos si los amigos armados de Diamante ya han llegado.

Darien frunció el ceño y reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de oír. Sabon no parecía un hombre obsesionado con una joven. Había detectado unos indicios alarmantes de agresión en aquel rápido diálogo, y si Diamante estaba en los Estados Unidos, ¿por qué estaba allí Sabon? ¿Qué tramaban?

Darien maldijo en silencio por su impotencia. Estaban urdiendo algo importante y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo único que esperaba era que Winthrop notara su ausencia y fuera a buscarlo a tiempo. Sentía lástima por aquellos pobres hombres cuando su jefe de seguridad apareciera. Winthrop no sería amable con ellos.

En las horas siguientes, Serena sintió mucho movimiento fuera de su puerta. No volvió a ver a sus secuestradores, pero oyó toda clase de ruidos: pasos, sonidos mecánicos, como armas al quitarles el seguro, voces altas. Durante unos minutos el pasillo se llenó de hombres que luego se alejaron desfilando. En el exterior oyó ruidos de aviones. No, no eran aviones sino helicópteros.

Recordó la intención de Philippe Sabon de hacer intervenir a los Estados Unidos y se estremeció. Realmente pensaba atacar a su propio pueblo y echar la culpa a un país vecino. ¿Lo sabía Diamante? ¿Era parte del plan? ¿Y qué pasaba con la madre de Serena y el pequeño Nicholas, donde encajaban en aquella locura? Diamante no podía estar tan desesperado que quisiera ayudar a Sabon a iniciar una guerra.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la silla para sentarse. Aparte de la guerra, su propia situación y la de Darien eran su máxima preocupación. Confiaba en que no hubieran descubierto su identidad.

Se preguntó si estaría pensando en ella después de su tórrido encuentro. Todavía no se atrevía a contarle la verdad sobre Sabon, porque si la adivinaba, se pondría furioso por haber ido tan lejos en su intento de protegerla. Peor aún, si averiguaba que llevaba dos días sin tomar la píldora, se pondría lívido. La amenaza del embarazo era muy real, porque estaba en la mitad de sus periodos, los días más propensos para la concepción. Se permitió soñar con un niño con el pelo negro y ondulado y los ojos azules de Darien, pero era un sueño triste, porque Darien los detestaría a los dos. Todavía seguía enamorado de su difunta esposa.

Hizo una mueca al recordar un detalle de su intimidad en el que no había querido pensar. Justo cuando Darien empezaba a relajarse después del esfuerzo y el deleite de la satisfacción había susurrado un nombre, pero no había sido el de Serena. Oyó las palabras resonando una y otra vez en su mente:" Margo, amor mío".

Cerró los ojos, tratando de bloquear el recuerdo de toda la pasión que había creído compartir con él. Sólo había sido una sustituta para su hermoso fantasma, y no lo había sabido hasta que todo había terminado y ella había estado a punto de susurrar lo mucho que lo amaba. Se alegraba de no haberlo hecho, sólo habría empeorado las cosas. Darien no le correspondía.

Oyó un ruido en la ventaba, un ruido que se repitió. En la habitación hacía un calor horrible y el sol se filtraba por la ventaba, dibujando las sombras de los barrotes en el suelo de baldosas. No había cristal. De repente, un pequeño proyectil aterrizó a sus pies. Se inclinó para recoger la piedra envuelta en papel y abrió lo que parecía un trozo de un sobre.

Distráelos, estaba escrito en letras mayúsculas en inglés.

Arrugó el papel en la mano y se puso en pie, frunciendo los labios mientras reflexionaba en el significado de la nota. Sus ojos empezaron a centellear. Vaya, vaya, de modo que el rescate era inminente y hacía falta su colaboración.

Inspiró profundamente, se revolvió el pelo y se apretó un poco la garganta para que su rostro se pusiera colorado y diera la impresión de no poder respirar.

—¡Ah…! –gritó con voz ronca–. No… no puedo… respirar… ¡Mi corazón!

Se llevó las manos al pecho y cayó al suelo, como si acabara de sufrir un infarto. A su edad era del todo inusual, pero el guardia había recibido instrucciones específicas de monsieur Sabon de mantenerla a salvo. Así que cuando la oyó, fue corriendo a su habitación con la llave en la mano.

Estuvo a punto de lograrlo. Una sombra salió de la pared y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo de acero. El guardia se desmoronó al instante y un golpe fuerte lo ayudó a quedarse allí.

Sacaron las llaves. Una mano hizo una seña y otras dos figuras en sombras vestidas de negro, incluidas las máscaras y las botas de combate, y se alejaron por el pasillo con las pistolas en la mano, comprobando todas las puertas.

Serena estaba de pie cuando la puerta se abrió. Lo único que vio fueron dos ojos negros en un rostro enmascarado pero más delgado que el de Darien.

—¿Es usted la caballería? –preguntó con esperanza.

—Sí, pero no la de Custer –contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción por su pequeña broma que dejó ver sus dientes blancos y perfectos–. La señorita Tsukino, supongo.

—La señora Chiba, en realidad, pero estoy segura de que Darien sabrá solucionarlo. ¿Sabe dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó.

Atónito por la noticia del matrimonio de su jefe pero sin reflejarlo, Tate Winthrop la asió del brazo de modo impersonal y la sacó por la puerta.

—Vamos a averiguarlo. Manténgase detrás de mí, por favor –le dijo, y con la pistola automática en la mano se volvió para avanzar por el amplio pasillo.

Un suave ritmo se oyó a la vuelta de la esquina y Tate se paró para escuchar. Respondió imitando el sonido y siguió andando. Justo cuando doblaron la esquina, dos hombres aparecieron corriendo hacia ellos, hombres camuflados que abrieron fuego sobre ellos.

Serena se quedó sin aliento. No había imaginado aquella clase de peligro, pero al parecer, el hombre que estaba delante de ella, sí. Lanzó dos disparos con el arma que tenía en la mano.

—No los mires –dijo en voz baja y suave mientras la guiaba por el pasillo.

Serena trató de no mirar los cuerpos que había en el suelo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Una ojeada bastó para que sintiera náuseas en el estómago. Tragó saliva, una, dos veces, cediendo a lágrimas calladas. Aquellos hombres no eran árabes, sino blancos. Algunos de los invasores de Sabon, sin duda, y lo bastante sedientos de sangre como para matar a todo lo que se movía. Su opinión sobre su anfitrión cambió enseguida. La invasión no era sólo un simulacro sino una matanza de verdad.

Tate notó cómo el brazo de Serena se ponía tenso, pero no podía pararse para tranquilizarla. Siguió caminando, mirando en todas direcciones. Había sido una locura entrar en el edificio con sólo dos hombres. Aún así, tenían más posibilidades que un grupo armado numeroso de traspasar la seguridad. Esperaba poder liberar a Darien y salir de allí sin más tiroteos. Atraía una atención no deseada.

—Ojalá pudiera decirle dónde han llevado a Darien, pero no lo sé –dijo Serena, conmocionada pero moviéndose a su lado.

—Mis hombres lo han encontrado –la tranquilizó–. La puerta les está dando problemas porque el cerrojo está roñoso.

—¿No pueden hacerla saltar con disparos?

La miró, enseñándole fugazmente sus dientes blancos.

—¿Una puerta de acero? Y de fabricación alemana, como los refugios antiaéreos del viejo Sadam. Ingeniería de primera, salvo por la roña de la cerradura.

—Cielos.

—Uno de mis hombres cumplió condena hace años por atraco a un banco –murmuró–. No hay cerradura, roñosa o no, que no pueda forzar en poco tiempo –miró a su alrededor con agudo escrutinio–. Hemos tenido suerte de que esos tiros no atrajeran a otros. Están demasiado ocupados en tierra firme para molestarse con nosotros ahora mismo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Sabon volverá en cualquier momento, en cuanto se haya asegurado de que el plan se desarrolla como había convenido.

—Dijo que sólo quería proteger los campos petrolíferos de su país de la invasión de su vecino, que su pueblo se muere de hambre y quiere mejorar su forma de vida.

—Y lo creíste –suspiró–. Sería una utopía que todo el mundo dijera la verdad –dijo la vuelta a otra esquina, se puso tenso, luego se relajó. Dos hombres corrían hacia él con Darien a su lado.

Serena empezó a caminar hacia él, pero su rescatador la retuvo.

—Corran –les dijo a los otros–. Tenemos dos minutos para salir del edificio antes de que vuele el centro de comunicaciones.

—¿Qué? –exclamó Serena.

—He minado el equipo de comunicaciones.

—Tenemos que volver a los Estados Unidos lo antes posible –dijo Darien, corriendo a su lado–. Black ya está allí.

—Sí –jadeó Serena mientras corría–, y el ataque es obra de los mercenarios de Diamante, no del país vecino. Luego le echarán la culpa para que Diamante tenga una excusa para atraer a las tropas norteamericanas.

—¡Santo Dios! –explotó Darien.

—Bueno, tal vez tengamos tiempo para impedir que Darien persuada a su amigo el senador –añadió Serena casi sin aliento–. Tendrá que reunirse el comité y el congreso antes de que se les ocurra pensar en enviar tropas…

—¿De qué planeta has dicho que viene? –le preguntó Tate a Darien.

—¿Qué quiere decir? –exclamó Serena mientras hacía esfuerzos para respirar al ritmo al que corrían hacia la entrada principal.

—¿No sabes que las operaciones secretas en varios departamentos del gobierno tienen efecto inmediatamente en caso de agresión contra los intereses norteamericanos? –insistió–. En otras palabras, puede haber tropas terrestres combatiendo aquí mañana por la mañana, sin el consentimiento ni la aprobación del Congreso.

Serena sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco, y no por la velocidad de sus piernas.

—¡Bromeas!

—No –salió por la puerta justo detrás de ella. Había un enorme helicóptero esperándolos, de aspecto militar y armado hasta los dientes. Parecía tener cabida para una docena de personas–. ¡Dentro! –gritó Tate.

Darien asió a Serena de los brazos para ayudarla a subir al helicóptero. Los otros hombres entraron a continuación. Tate le dio un golpecito al piloto en el casco y despegaron. Segundos después, estaban siendo sometidos a una auténtica granizada de balas.

—Creo que los hombres de Sabon acaban de descubrir que han desaparecido –dijo Tate mirando el reloj–. Seis, cinco, cuatro…

—¿Por qué está contando? –le preguntó Serena a Darien. La respuesta fue una explosión de proporciones increíbles.

—Tardará en pedir refuerzos –murmuró Tate con una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde has dejado el avión? –preguntó Darien.

—En el aeropuerto, no –fue la respuesta irónica–. Sabía que sería uno de los objetivos del ataque. Lo dejé… –se interrumpió, y su buen humor se desvaneció cuando miró por encima del hombro del piloto y oyó un repentino exabrupto en árabe que ni siquiera Darien pudo captar.

El piloto murmuró algo con tono lúgubre.

—Me temo que tendremos que aterrizar en el puerto más cercano y esperar un milagro –les dijo Tate en tono sombrío–. Las guerrillas pagadas por Sabon han volado el aeropuerto pero no se han quedado ahí. También descubrieron el tramo de terreno donde dejé el avión y lo volaron.

—Qué listos –murmuró Darien

—Deberían serlo, formé al menos a dos de ellos –dijo Tate con expresión lúgubre–. Todos empezaron sirviendo juntos al gobierno –bajó la vista a la tierra que había dejado–. A veces lamento haberlo dejado. Como ahora –dio unos golpes al casco del piloto y le dio una orden tajante en árabe antes de volverse a sus acompañantes–. Tenemos que salir de este helicóptero antes de que Hamid corra peligro. Podrá cruzar la frontera y ponerse a salvo, pero nosotros no –añadió con una sonrisa de pesar–. En su país no les gustan los extranjeros.

Serena no podía culparlos. Había aprendido muchas cosas sobre aquella parte del mundo en muy poco tiempo.

—¿Cómo vamos a volver a casa? –preguntó Darien.

—Embarcaremos en un carguero –contestó Tate–. La mayoría de ellos aceptan pasajeros si se les paga bien.

—Escondí mi cartera en el avión que nos trajo hasta aquí, así que no averiguarán tan fácilmente quien soy, pero tampoco podré pagar nada –dijo Darien.

—No importa –repuso Tate–. He traído suficiente dinero en metálico –se inclinó a un lado de su asiento y metió un fajo de billetes en el traje de vuelo del piloto. Hizo lo mismo con los dos hombres uniformados que había a su lado. Ninguno de los tres se había quitado la máscara–. Como van enmascarados y no han hablado, no los reconocerán –dijo Tate, explicando el porqué de las máscaras.

—¿Los conoceríamos si les viéramos las caras? –quiso saber Serena.

—Eso depende de cuánta atención prestes a los carteles que cuelgan en las comisarías –replicó Tate con ironía.

Serena miró a los hombres con renovado interés y los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿En serio? –preguntó.

—Vamos, no hagas eso –murmuró Darien con desagrado–. Se supone que deben darte miedo.

—¿Ah, sí? –Serena se recostó en su asiento e hizo una mueca de horror–. ¿Así está mejor? –preguntó con educación.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

Tate comprobó su pistola y sacó otra de su chaqueta. Se aseguró de que estuviera echado el seguro antes de entregársela a Darien.

—¿Te acuerdas de cómo usarla?

Darien asintió y se metió el arma en el bolsillo.

Serena empezaba a sentirse intranquila. Recordó a los dos hombres a los que su compañero había disparado y su aspecto sobre el suelo de baldosas, tan vulnerables e indefensos. Paseó la mirada por el interior del helicóptero y vio lo que no había percibido al principio. Aquellos hombres eran asesinos. Sabían cómo usar sus pistolas y no dudarían en hacerlo si se veían amenazados. Incluso Darien tenía un conocimiento de armas que sin duda se debía a haberlas usado en el pasado.

Serena se sentía joven y torpe. Se abrazó para consolarse y desvió la mirada al piloto. El helicóptero estaba descendiendo cerca de lo que parecía un puerto marítimo pero a bastante distancia. Había mucha arena y muchas personas en tierra, y todas ellas parecían árabes. No pasarían inadvertidos, ni ella ni Darien ni quienquiera que fuese su rescatador.

Cuando el helicóptero tocó tierra, su rescatador sacó una enorme bolsa de tela de debajo de uno de los asientos y saltó junto a Darien y a Serena y a los demás. Deseó buena suerte a los dos hombres que lo habían acompañado, y éstos se alejaron. El piloto despegó precipitadamente.

—Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó Serena con preocupación.

—Pasar desapercibidos –dijo su rescatador y se quitó la máscara que ocultaba toda su cabeza.

Serena vio enseguida que podría haber pasado desapercibido mejor que Darien y ella. Era muy moreno y de facciones duras más que agradables. Tenía unos ojos negros hundidos de forma almendrada, cejas espesas, nariz ancha y recta y unos labios gruesos y cincelados. Los pómulos eran altos y su mentón cuadrado. Llevaba el pelo negro en una trenza a la espalda que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. No hacía falta pensar mucho para adivinar su identidad.

—El señor Winthrop, supongo –murmuró Serena con una sonrisa irónica. El hombre alto arqueó una ceja.

—Ya veo que mi reputación me precede.

—Darien sólo me dijo que comías escorpiones –señaló.

—Serpientes también, pero sólo cuando intentan morderle –repuso Darien con una sonrisa, y le tendió la mano–. Gracias por rescatarnos. No creo que Sabon quisiera soltarnos durante bastante tiempo.

Tate le estrechó la mano con firmeza.

—Para eso me pagas –le recordó.

—¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

Tate le sonrió.

—Podría decírtelo…

—Pero tendría que matarte –concluyó Serena en su lugar.

—Ya lo creo que tendría que matarte –confirmó Tate–. Hice un juramento.

—Hizo varios –murmuró Darien–, pero sólo los usa cuando le conviene.

Tate se inclinó para hurgar en su bolso de tela y sacó dos túnicas amplias de color negro para Darien y Serena.

—No he tenido tiempo para preocuparme mucho por la talla, pero son voluminosas. Deberían valer. Y enrollaros esto alrededor de la cabeza, sobre todo tú –le dijo a Serena, mirando con enojo el pelo rubio que tanto le recordaba al de Cecily.

Los tres se pusieron las túnicas y los turbantes. Con aquella guisa, Serena parecía un chico. Su tez era muy blanca, pero los árabes tenían tonos de piel distintos. No llamaría demasiado la atención, sobre todo en compañía de Darien y Tate, que eran más morenos.

Avanzaron lentamente por el puerto de la pequeña ciudad de Qawi tratando de fundirse con el gentío. Serena se dio cuenta de la gran pobreza reinante. Philippe había estado en lo cierto al reconocer que su país carecía del aspecto moderno de otros países de Oriente Medio.

Vagaron junto a una hilera de cargueros de dudosa reputación hasta que Tate vio uno que reconoció.

—Conozco esa carraca, y a su capitán –dijo en voz baja–. Quédense aquí, subiré a bordo y averiguaré si está dispuesto a darnos unos camarotes.

—¿Puedes fiarte de él? –preguntó Darien.

Tate se encogió de hombros.

—Aquí nadie es de fiar, pero si le pagamos bien, será lo bastante honrado. No tardaré.

Subió al barco, agarrándose a las cuerdas de la plancha y pasando al lado de miembros de la tripulación que bajaban al muelle.

—De modo que ése es el huidizo Tate Winthrop –dijo Serena. Era la primera oportunidad que Darien y ella tenían de hablar desde su confinamiento y se sentía incómoda.

—Sí. Todo un personaje ¿verdad?

Serena asintió. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentía confusa y avergonzada, incluso un poco tímida.

Darien se colocó frente a ella y le levantó la barbilla. La expresión que vio en sus ojos celestes le hizo sentirse culpable. Recordaba haberla llamado por el nombre de su difunta esposa y vio la leve acusación que ensombrecía su mirada.

—Lo siento –dijo en voz baja–. Quería que Sabon no te dejara marcada, pero ya te había dicho que era demasiado pronto para mí.

—Dos años –replicó Serena–. Tiempo suficiente para empezar a recuperarse.

—Ella era mi vida –masculló, bajando la mano.

—Lo sé. Y sigue siéndolo –se apartó de él–. No me has dicho nada que no supiera, sólo que ahora ya no soy carne cruda para un sacrificio virginal –añadió fríamente.

Darien detestaba saberlo. Había hecho lo debido, protegerla de Sabon, pero Serena se comportaba como si la hubiese herido deliberadamente.

—¿La idea no era despojarte del atractivo que tenías para Sabon? –le preguntó.

—Sí, y lo conseguiste –corroboró, negándose a contarle la verdad. Se mantuvo de espaldas a él con los brazos cruzados en actitud defensiva–. No hay nada de qué lamentarse.

Eso era lo que Serena pensaba. Cada vez que la miraba, Darien se sentía devorado por el ansia. Aunque fugaz, la intimidad que habían compartido había sido devastadora. No había pensado en otra cosa desde que los habían separado. La deseaba.

La idea lo conmocionó. Sí, la deseaba. ¿Pero cómo era posible cuando su corazón todavía pertenecía a Margo?

Serena no lo estaba mirando. Había fijado la vista en el carguero, un casco viejo y roñoso con varios hombres de aspecto extranjero a bordo. Estaban arriesgándose mucho al confiar su seguridad al capitán de aquel barco. Pero si no subían al carguero, los descubrirían tarde o temprano y volverían a caer en las garras de Sabon. Serena no temía mucho por su seguridad porque sabía demasiadas cosas sobre él, pero tenía miedo por Darien y por su amigo. No los trataría de forma agradable, sobre todo después de que Winthtrop disparara a algunos de los mercenarios de Sabon. Sus amigos querrían vengarse.

Decidió no ceder al miedo, sólo el valor los sacaría de aquel grave aprieto. Tenía que ser fuerte por el bien de todos, y eso incluía no discutir con Darien sobre algo que no podía evitar. Había sido galante haciendo algo contra su voluntad para salvarla. Sabía que para él habría sido algo parecido al adulterio. ¿Cómo podía culparlo por no amarla? Todavía seguía enamorado de Margo y se consideraba vinculado a ella por unos lazos invisibles. No podía evitarlo.

Se volvió a él con una mirada amplia y triste y de disculpa.

—Lo siento –dijo antes de perder el valor–. Has hecho lo posible por protegerme y te estoy agradecida.

Darien se sorprendió de su cambio brusco de actitud. La estudió con mirada penetrante.

Serena forzó una sonrisa.

—Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse –lo tranquilizó–. Estoy tomando la píldora, y gracias a ti Sabon no volverá a ser una amenaza para mí. Ya no nos debemos nada. Estamos en paz.

Aquello era sólo una media verdad, ¿pero por qué molestarlo con algo que quizá no ocurriera nunca? Y si ocurría… Bueno, podría perderse en algún rincón del mundo y Darien nunca tendría por qué saberlo.

—¿En paz? –pregunto Darien con aspereza.

—Saldremos de ésta –dijo Serena con convicción–. Luego yo iré a la universidad y podremos divorciarnos sin mucho alboroto. Nadie tiene por qué saber que hemos estado casados.

Aquello estaba yendo demasiado deprisa. Darien quería frenar, mirar atrás, meditar en el embrollo en el que estaban metidos. Frunció el ceño y buscó las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía.

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, captó un movimiento en la cubierta del barco y Tate Winthrop bajó por la plancha sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Camaradas –dijo a sus acompañantes–. Al parecer tenemos amigos en los lugares más inverosímiles.

Hizo un gesto hacia el hombre que bajaba en aquellos momentos por la plancha. Era alto y extrañamente familiar. Cuando se acercó, Serena lo reconoció. Se trataba de Mufti, uno de sus secuestradores.


	11. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Mufti sonrió a Serena.

—Estás sorprendida, ¿sí?

—Estoy sorprendida, sí –lo imitó–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Espiar para el gobierno de Salid –le dijo enseñándole fugazmente sus dientes amarillos.

—Es el país vecino al que van a culpar del ataque –le informó Tate–. Tenemos que sacar a Mufti porque se ha convertido en nuestro testigo estrella –no le contó el resto de la historia, que Mufti había sido capturado y casi asesinado por uno de los hombres de Tate antes de suplicar merced y contarles quién era y por qué estaba allí. Las autoridades de Salid habían verificado la historia por onda corta, y Mufti se había convertido en un aliado inesperado. Tate le había encargado que encontrara al capitán de aquel barco y lo dispusiera todo para su viaje.

Tate divisó al capitán bajando a paso rápido del barco. Se excusó y fue a reunirse con él. Intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego el capitán volvió a subir a bordo dando órdenes y gesticulando.

—Acaba de recibir un mensaje por onda corta. Los mercenarios de Sabon vienen para acá –dijo Tate enseguida–, pero de todas formas, el capitán dice que no puede navegar hoy. Esperará a mañana por nosotros, pero tendremos que buscar un lugar en el que pasar la noche sin llamar la atención.

—¿Dónde? –preguntó Darien, contemplando el bullicioso puerto–. Ni siquiera con estas ropas pasaremos por nativos. No podemos reservar habitaciones en un hotel sin llamar la atención.

—Eso no era lo que tenía pensado –le dijo Tate, e hizo un gesto hacia sus acompañantes–. Mufti tiene parientes aquí cerca, en un pequeño pueblo alejado del camino. Tengo una idea.

Dos horas después, Serena estaba sudando e ideando calificativos atroces para Tate mientras se afanaba por ordeñar una vaca en un establo enclenque de adobe y paja en un pueblo que no había cambiado un ápice desde el siglo I. Los hombres trabajaban echando heno y limpiando los establos. Mufti, con su pelo entrecano cubierto con el mismo turbante que sus acompañantes, acarreaba sacos de grano desde un camión desvencijado hasta la cuadra. No iban a recibir dinero por aquel trabajo, pero tendrían un lugar donde dormir… sobre el heno limpio en el pajar.

A Serena todavía le dolía el trasero del viaje en camello hasta el pueblo retirado al que Mufti los había guiado. Era el último lugar en el que Sabon y sus hombres pensarían en buscarlos. Lo único que tenían que hacer era permanecer escondidos durante la noche y subir a hurtadillas al barco por la mañana.

Suponiendo que no los descubrieran antes.

—Estás muy pensativa –dijo Darien, parándose a su lado con un saco de grano sobre el hombro.

—Estaba considerando la posibilidad de que Philippe Sabon nos capture.

—¿Y por qué no pareces asustada? –le preguntó Darien, mirándola con intensidad.

Serena tiró de una fibra suelta de la cesta que sostenía.

—Sabon no es lo que parece –dijo finalmente–. Y apostaría una fortuna a que buena parte de lo que está pasando aquí es obra de Diamante.

—¿Tu padrastro? –Darien dio un paso hacia ella–. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Serena escrutó sus ojos azules.

—Sabon podría habernos hecho cualquier cosa, pero dio órdenes de que no nos hicieran daño. Me dijo que el ataque a su gente era fingido, pero lo que se oía eran bombas y balas de verdad ¿no?

—Sí –respondió Darien fríamente–. El primo de Mufti dijo que el número de víctimas ha sido terrible.

—¡Dios mío!

Darien seguía perplejo.

—¿Quieres decir que Sabon no sabía que iba a ser de verdad?

—Exactamente. Al menos, eso es lo que me ha dicho, y creo que era sincero. Su abuela nació en este país y ha vivido aquí toda la vida. Su familia también está aquí. Mufti puede contarte todo lo que ha hecho por su pueblo que el resto del mundo desconoce. ¿Te parece lógico que mate tantos paisanos suyos aunque sea para recibir protección de otro país para sus pozos de petróleo?

Aquélla era la pregunta a la que Darien no quería enfrentarse. Su imagen del monstruo de Sabon estaba cambiando ante sus ojos.

—No –dijo finalmente.

—¿Y si Diamante contrató a los mercenarios y los envió hasta aquí obedeciendo las instrucciones de Philippe pero con distintas órdenes que las que Philippe quería darles?

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Si eso es cierto, Diamante tendrá suerte si vive para contarlo.

—Exacto –asintió Serena–. Pero Diamante está en Washington. Tiene a Philippe en jaque. Puede contarle a su amigo el senador lo que quiera, que Philippe no podrá defenderse. Supón que Diamante dice en Washington que Philippe es un maníaco que quiere iniciar una guerra con sus vecinos. Supón que les dice que está tramando un golpe de estado para derrocar al gobierno y erigirse como dictador.

Darien abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Cielo Santo, Diamante no está tan loco.

—Se arriesga a perder todo lo que tiene –replicó Serena–. Philippe ya ha hecho algunas amenazas veladas de echarse atrás en el negocio. Tal vez Diamante quiere hallar la manera de desembarazarse de Philippe y adueñarse por completo de los pozos. Si puede provocar la intervención acusando a Philippe de dirigir un golpe miliar, con él desacreditado, podría alegar que posee todos los derechos sobre el petróleo. El gobierno estaría demasiado revuelto para impedírselo. Diamante podría intervenir, ocupar su lugar en el consorcio de petróleo y amasar una fortuna. Philippe estaría muerto o en la cárcel y Diamante sería rico.

Darien se pasó la mano por su pelo negro ondulado.

—Serena, son demasiadas suposiciones.

—Lo sé, pero tienen sentido, ¿no?

—Maldita sea, ya lo creo que lo tienen –susurró entre dientes–. Menudo embrollo.

—Para todos, si no volvemos a tiempo. Mufti sabe más que nadie sobre lo ocurrido. Podría meter a Diamante en la cárcel, si podemos llevarlo a Washington vivo.

—Lo haremos –le dijo Darien–. No sé cómo, pero lo haremos.

Serena bajó la vista a su amplio pecho y deseó poder acurrucarse en aquellos brazos fuertes mientras dormía. Se sentía somnolienta y agotada después de los percances de aquellos dos últimos días.

—¿Cansada? –le preguntó Darien.

—Sí, pero resistiré –se mordió el labio inferior–. Darien, supongo que no podríamos decírselo a Philippe.

—¿Cómo íbamos a llegar a él? –preguntó en tono razonable, irritado por su actitud protectora hacia su opresor–. Además, fue él quien nos secuestró.

—Supongo que sí. Pero lo hizo con intención de salvar a su pueblo.

—Eso no lo convierte en inocente.

Serena fijó la mirada en la cesta.

—Podría habernos matado, pero no lo hizo.

Darien se acercó. Su mano grande y delgada le elevó la barbilla y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Dime qué es lo que te ha hecho para cambiar de opinión sobre él.

Serena suspiró.

—No puedo. Pero ha sufrido mucho y no es lo que parece. Si lo supieras, tú también sentirías lástima por Philippe.

A Darien no le gustaba que tuviera secretos con él, sobre todo secretos relacionados con otro hombre. Recordó qué dulce había sido mirarla y tocarla en Nassau, junto a la piscina. Recordó los sonidos secretos de su voz en éxtasis mientras se movía sensualmente sobre ella en la habitación donde los habían tenido cautivos. La deseaba otra vez, y la deseaba con todas las células de su cuerpo.

Serena estaba sintiendo algo parecido. Su aroma era familiar y excitante. Olvidó sus resentimientos, su tristeza por ser la sustituta de Margo. Se olvidó de todo menos del placer que Darien podía darle. Lo deseaba. Se acercó a él hasta casi rozarle para poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

—Estas gentes son musulmanas –susurró Darien con voz ronca, poniéndose rígido por aquella proximidad que le nublaba los sentidos–. No permiten un comportamiento sugestivo en público.

Serena fijó la vista en sus labios. Estaba respirando de forma entrecortada.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me miras los labios?

—Porque quiero besarte –dijo en tono suave y trémulo.

Darien no le contestó. Estaba enardecido y ni siquiera la había tocado. Cerró los puños.

—No podemos.

—Estamos casados –dijo con aflicción.

—Lo sé, pero no estamos solos, ni siquiera esta noche –masculló–. No hay ni la más mínima posibilidad de que pueda tenerte aquí.

Serena notó el calor latiendo en su bajo vientre como algo vivo. Se estremeció con el recuerdo del placer que habían compartido y lo deseó hasta sentirse casi enferma.

—Maldita sea –susurró de forma entrecortada.

—Mil veces –corroboró Darien con fervor y sus ojos se entornados relampaguearon–. Yo también te deseo. Me muero por tenerte.

Era la primera vez que lo había reconocido con tanta franqueza. A Serena ni siquiera le importaban sus motivos, bastaba con que compartiera el ansia que la estaba consumiendo.

Darien exhaló el aire con aspereza y desvió la mirada al horizonte.

—Eres muy joven, Serena –dijo pasado un minuto–. A pesar de las circunstancias, nuestra primera vez juntos ha sido memorable, es natural que quieras explorar la novedad.

Serena cerró los ojos e inspiró su aroma, la leve colonia que todavía impregnaba su piel, el olor a camello y a cuero fruto de su paseo por el desierto.

—¿Me estás escuchando? –le preguntó al ver que no lo miraba.

Serena abrió los ojos, celestes como cielos primaverales, llenos de ternura.

—Ojalá estuviéramos otra vez en París –dijo con aire ausente. Darien no pudo contener una débil carcajada.

—Estaba demasiado borracho para lo que querías –le recordó.

—Estabas vulnerable –replicó Serena–. Me necesitabas. No has vuelto a estar así. Soy, o una responsabilidad o una carga, y tal vez en una ocasión, una conveniencia. Pero no dejas que me acerque a ti.

Darien contrajo la mandíbula.

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación.

—Lo sé, no quieres mantener una relación conmigo –escrutó sus ojos azules en silencio–. Pero antes de que me eches de tu lado, quiero pasar toda una noche contigo.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido, como si lo hubieran almidonado. Pensó en la idea de tener a Serena en una cama grande y blanda, con todas las luces encendidas.

—Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas –dijo en tono cortante.

—No podrían ser peores, Darien –replicó. Pero pensó en el pobre Philippe, que no podía tener sexo con una mujer, y se puso triste. Incluso sus encuentros precipitados con Darien eran más de lo que él podría llegar nunca a disfrutar.

—Será mejor que termines tus tareas –le dijo Darien–. Nosotros vamos a levantar un nuevo muro de ladrillos de adobe.

—Eso es lo tuyo –repuso Serena con una sonrisa forzada–. La construcción.

—Sí, pero yo no he elegido el lugar –murmuró mientras se alejaba.

Serena le observó alejarse con el corazón en la mirada. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse a verlo marchar. Muy pronto, lo haría por última vez.

Cuando por fin terminaron las tareas, disfrutaron de una magra comida de pan y queso de cabra que estaba sorprendentemente buena.

Luego se sentaron alrededor del fuego y hablaron de los trabajos realizados. El idioma de los nativos era melodioso y reconfortante a oídos de Serena, aunque no podía entender una palabra. Estaba somnolienta y con los nervios destrozados. Dormitó un poco.

—Está cansada –dijo Tate, sonriendo ante la imagen que ofrecía acurrucada junto a Darien–. Y tú también pareces exhausto. ¿Por qué no la llevas a la cama y la instalas en el pajar? Quiero hacer algunas preguntas a nuestros anfitriones sobre el supuesto golpe. No estoy muy ducho en este dialecto árabe, así que necesitaré a Mufti para que me traduzca. Nos retiraremos más tarde.

—Ándate con ojo –le pidió Darien–. Confío en Mufti, pero tal vez tengamos enemigos que todavía desconocemos.

Tate sonrió.

—Si los tuviéramos, los descubriría.

—No lo dudo.

Darien se inclinó y levantó a Serena en brazos, respondiendo a las bromas bienintencionadas que acompañaron aquel gesto. Sonrió y se despidió del grupo mientras salvaba la corta distancia hasta la cuadra llena de heno y el último de los establos, en el que además había dos grandes mantas que servirían de jergones.

La dejó sobre una de ellas, notando que sus brazos no cedían al soltarla. Notó una débil presión de sus dedos en la nuca, oyó que su respiración se agitaba y sintió su ansia como si fuera tangible. Su rostro se contrajo. Elevó el brazo hacia la lámpara y, mirándola, la apagó de un soplo.

Serena oyó el ruido de la paja mientras Darien dejaba la lámpara en una balda cercana y el crujido de la ropa cuando se tumbó a su lado.

Sus manos grandes y delgadas levantaron la túnica que llevaba hasta sus caderas e hicieron una pausa en el borde de sus braguitas mientras buscaba lentamente sus labios y los cubría con los suyos.

Se colocó sobre ella. Serena podía sentir su deseo y abrió las piernas para aceptar su peso cálido. Arqueó la espalda cuando apartó a un lado la parte superior de su túnica con la cara y acarició su suave seno. Lo lamió, disfrutando de sus gemidos roncos en la oscuridad del establo.

No disponían de mucho tiempo. Darien no se atrevía a amarla de forma pausada, pese a lo mucho que lo deseaba. La excitó rápidamente, destinando cada caricia a avivar la pasión. Su cuerpo se arqueó contra él a medida que incrementaba la succión de su boca y sus manos ascendían por sus muslos y buscaban sus lugares más secretos.

Serena gimió. Levantó la cabeza y se movió para buscar sus labios y silenciarlos. Mientras la besaba con intensidad lenta y fiera, apartó a un lado su propia vestidura y puso en contacto sus caderas con las suyas.

Mientras Serena contenía el aliento, cambió de posición y empezó a penetrarla con exquisito cuidado. Era nueva en aquel arte, y a pesar de su anterior intimidad, tenía que parar para excitarla con cuidado antes de que pudiera aceptarlo por entero sin incomodidad.

Los leves sonidos que hacían mientras se movían resonaban en aquel silencio. Serena lanzó una exclamación por el placer ardiente que la penetraba.

—¿Ahí? –preguntó en voz baja.

—S…sí.

Darien notó sus uñas en los hombros mientras se hundía en ella, más profundamente en aquella ocasión, intensificando y prolongando el contacto. Con su boca acarició los labios entreabiertos de Serena incrementando el ritmo lento y poderoso de su cuerpo.

Serena estaba jadeando junto a su oído. Podía sentir a Darien en cada célula de su piel. Era hermoso, como dos piezas de puzzle que encajaban de forma tierna y fluida. Ni siquiera era sexo. Compartir aquella intimidad con él resultaba exquisito. Serena arqueó la espalda y detestó la oscuridad que los ocultaba el uno del otro. Quería mirarlo.

Sus movimientos sensuales lo deleitaban. Serena deslizó los brazos alrededor de él y se movió sola, intensificando las penetraciones sedosas con su propio movimiento sinuoso.

Darien rió en lo más profundo de su garganta por las sensaciones que Serena le provocaba. Se quedó inmóvil por un instante y contuvo el aliento mientras ella lo torturaba.

Serena notó la tensión y vaciló.

—No, no te pares –susurró con voz ronca–. Me estremezco de arriba abajo cuando haces eso. Hazlo otra vez.

Serena obedeció y siguió moviéndose, como seda cálida allí donde lo rozaba. Deslizó las manos por debajo de la túnica de Darien hasta que encontró el vello grueso de su pecho y empezó a acariciarlo con avidez.

Darien hizo una pausa para levantarle la túnica por debajo de los brazos y tener acceso a sus senos suaves y desnudos. Hizo un festín de ellos mientras su cuerpo la acariciaba en el silencio enardecido del establo.

A Serena le encantaba la sensualidad de sentir su piel sobre la suya, el vello áspero de su pecho rozándole de forma exquisita las puntas mismas de sus senos. Se elevó para prolongar el contacto, consciente del calor que se intensificaba, la erección palpitante que amenazaba con explotar en su interior. Se aferró a sus hombros mientras las lentas penetraciones empezaban a generar una tensión dulce y terrible en sus miembros. Jadeó cuando el placer se convirtió en un calor palpitante y luego en una orgía sedosa de sensaciones que se hizo cada vez más dulce y deliciosamente provocativa.

El ritmo se hizo urgente muy deprisa. De una lenta sensualidad a la pasión fiera, los movimientos se hicieron desesperados en cuestión de segundos. Darien tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y bajó su boca a la suya de forma ardiente mientras su ritmo se volvía frenético.

Serena le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas sedosas y siguió sus rápidos movimientos, ayudándolo, exigiéndole, suplicando un final a aquel dolor exquisito de placer insoportable.

Serena gimió con voz ronca bajo sus labios cuando sintió que caía por un precipicio oscuro y dulce. Sollozó, arqueándose, estremeciéndose cuando la tensión estalló y se convulsionó de arriba abajo.

Darien sintió cómo Serena se entregaba por completo con una sensación de asombro y maravilla. Sólo entonces permitió que su propio cuerpo obtuviera la satisfacción dentro del suyo. Darien se hundió en su carne sedosa con un gemido áspero y se deleitó con los espasmos angustiados que lo sucedieron. Pareció que no acababan nunca. Sollozó a medida que el placer crecía y se realimentaba y lo recorría como fuego rojo, como seda roja, como ondas rojas de calor palpitante.

—Darien –susurró ella a su oído al sentirlo en el más íntimo de los contactos, y enterró el rostro en su garganta mientras saboreaba los movimientos incontrolables de su cuerpo musculoso.

Darien no podía recobrar el aliento, no podía hablar, ni pensar. Cayó sobre ella y jadeó, intentando llenar sus pulmones con el aire suficiente para respirar. No recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que hubiese disfrutado del cuerpo de una mujer de una forma tan intensa, tan completa, con una posesión tan increíble. Estaba saciado hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Serena estaba bajo su cuerpo, cálida y tierna. Rodó hasta ponerse de espaldas y la atrajo hacia él, todavía unidos íntimamente, asiéndola de las caderas y hundiéndose aún más en ella.

Serena jadeó y le clavó las uñas en los músculos fuertes de sus antebrazos.

Darien se arqueó sinuosamente y se estremeció de placer.

—Me encanta sentirte–dijo con voz ronca–. Eres como un guante cálido de seda, y cuando me muevo, te siento toda a mi alrededor. Señor, Serena, estoy completamente saciado y todavía te deseo.

—¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez? –susurró.

—No creo –se arqueó y esperó, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado para cooperar. Rió con suavidad–. Pero ojalá pudiera. Ha sido estupendo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Darien deslizó los dedos por su espalda, acariciándola lenta y suavemente.

—Te contraes dentro, a mi alrededor, cuando alcanzas el clímax, ¿lo sabías? Eso hace que sienta mucho más placer.

Serena se estremeció ante aquella descripción tan franca. La intimidad todavía era nueva para ella, y un poco vergonzosa. Además, también se sentía un poco culpable, porque hacía días que no había tomado la píldora y Darien no sabía que podía estar ya embarazada.

Darien abrió sus largas piernas y las deslizó sobre las suyas. En la posición íntima que compartían, el contacto se hizo repentinamente más profundo que antes y Serena lanzó una exclamación al sentir la presión intensificada de su miembro.

Darien la asió de las caderas y empezó a mover su cuerpo contra el suyo con una ternura lenta que tuvo consecuencias explosivas.

Serena sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba, temblaba y se movía irremediablemente con él.

—Pequeña –susurró con urgencia a su oído, jadeando–, ¿lo sientes?

Serena gimió con suavidad porque algo estaba pasando, algo que no había pasado antes. Se agarró a sus brazos, notando cómo sus piernas se contraían alrededor de las suyas.

—No –sollozó, jadeando. El placer la aterraba.

Debió de decirlo en voz alta, porque Darien empezó a susurrar palabras tiernas y a reconfortarla, acariciándole la frente con los labios.

—No tengas miedo, pequeña –susurró–. Deja que pase, entrégate. Siente cómo te domina. Ríndete.

Serena se moría por llegar. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban rígidos. Se sentía demasiado débil, incapaz de llegar a aquella cima demasiado elevada de placer. Era tan agreste, tan ardua, que consumía toda su fuerza y su aliento. Gimió lastimosamente y se estremeció.

—No te imaginas cómo va a ser –susurró Darien con voz grave, jadeando mientras se movía por debajo–. No te lo imaginas.

La tomó por sorpresa, una oleada ardiente de placer que tuvo el impacto de un choque. Gritó sin poder evitarlo mientras los espasmos la convulsionaban en sus brazos. Notó cómo Darien se movía, se volvía, se levantaba. Después, era ella la que estaba sobre la manta y él encima, con las manos en sus muslos y hundiéndose en su cuerpo en la oscuridad. Podía oír su respiración entrecortada y sentir las contracciones de sus propios músculos cuando le clavó los dedos de forma dolorosa en las caderas y cayó sobre ellas. Oyó sus gemidos roncos, notó como palpitaba y palpitaba y se estremecía mientras el placer lo abrumaba.

Serena le susurró con picardía algo inesperado y franco. Sintió cómo Darien se convulsionaba otra vez cuando las palabras elevaron su placer casi hasta el olvido.

Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus senos y se estremeció por última vez antes de desplomarse sobre ella, exhausto, con sus caderas todavía ceñidas entre sus dedos tensos.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la presión cediera.

—Te saldrán moretones –dijo en tono de disculpa.

Serena se movió de forma experimental, henchida de pasión y satisfacción, de forma lánguida.

—No me importa. Darien… ¿el sexo siempre es así? –preguntó, aturdida.

Darien vaciló. Se separó con cuidado de ella y se incorporó con intentos audibles de recobrar el aliento. Se bajó la túnica y le recolocó la suya en la oscuridad.

—¿Darien? –preguntó en un susurro, consciente de que algo iba mal.

Darien le alisó la tela sobre su cuerpo de forma casi impersonal. Luego se tumbó a su lado con las manos debajo de la cabeza y se quedó con la mirada fija en la negrura del techo, odiándose a sí mismo.

—¿He hecho algo mal? –preguntó Serena con intranquilidad.

Darien suspiró profundamente y con aspereza.

—No, he sido yo.

—¿Qué ha sido?

Se movió con impaciencia.

—Intenta dormir, Serena. Mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

Serena permaneció a su lado, inmóvil, al percibir el tono de despreocupación forzada de su voz, que contradecía la tensión que notaba en él.

Mientras volvía lentamente a la realidad de su situación, creyó comprender que le pasaba. Volvía a ser la sustituta de Margo: Darien acababa de comprender que no era ella y se estaba sintiendo culpable. Era su esposa, pero todavía estaba casado con Margo. Acababa de cometer adulterio por segunda vez. Había sido infiel a su difunta esposa. De no sentirse tan cansada y desilusionada, Serena habría llorado de forma histérica.

Oyó como el heno se removía junto a ella cuando Darien cambió de postura.

—No ha sido sexo –dijo con brusquedad. Y de repente, se puso en pie y salió del establo.


	12. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Darien no volvió enseguida, y Serena, agotada después de su fiera pasión y todavía perpleja por su extraño comportamiento, se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó, sentía agujetas en lugares insospechados y estaba sola en el establo. Se puso en pie, se enrolló el turbante en torno a la cabeza y salió en busca de sus compañeros.

Darien fue a su encuentro al verla, con la expresión impasible y la mirada hermética. Sólo cuando prestó atención, Serena vio las arrugas que denotaban la falta de sueño. Volvía a encerrarse en su coraza, pensó, y a lamentar el lapso con ella. Nada había cambiado, al menos por su parte.

—Vamos a ir por tierra al siguiente puerto –le dijo en voz baja–. Es demasiado peligroso que intentemos volver por el mismo camino. El primo de Mufti dice que han asaltado la casa de Sabon y que el propio Sabon está huyendo de sus mercenarios. Están causando estragos en las calles.

—Cielos –exclamó, pensando en la traición de su padrastro. Confiaba en que Sabon pudiera huir.

—Parece que tu teoría era correcta. Creo que tu padrastro ha vendido a su compañero y espera adueñarse del proyecto petrolífero –contestó–. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha ahora que todavía estamos a tiempo.

Incluso en el vehículo desvencijado de los parientes de Mufti, tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al próximo puerto porque tenían que hacer paradas frecuentes y desvíos para asegurarse de que no los seguían. Por fortuna, cuando se alejaban de la capital del pequeño país, menos revuelo encontraban. El levantamiento civil no se había extendido mucho. Según rumores que Mufti captó por el camino, la isla donde estaba localizada la casa de Sabon era territorio sometido.

El siguiente puerto era mayor que el primero, y sólo un elemento en aquel entorno sucio y bullicioso resultaba familiar, el viejo buque roñoso en el que habían reservado pasaje el día anterior.

Tate Winthrop se reunió con el capitán y zanjo el trato. Subieron a bordo en medio de la confusión después de que alguien encendiera petardos en los muelles para simular un ataque armado. La tensión crecía, porque la noticia del golpe militar había llegado allí. Según uno de los contactos de Tate, el gobierno estaba al borde del colapso. El viejo régimen huía y los mercenarios habían tomado la capital. Los directivos del consorcio de petróleo estaban bajo estrecha vigilancia, junto con los supervisores y los hombres de las perforadoras. Se habían cortado todas las comunicaciones con el exterior. Diamante se estaba apoderando del pequeño país y nadie lo sabía salvo las personas implicadas.

El capitán condujo a los refugiados a la bodega y los escondió allí, luego ordenó que les llevaran agua y comida y les aseguró que pronto estarían en aguas internacionales y a salvo de las represalias. Mufti dejó a los tres extranjeros en la bodega y se mezcló con los demás marineros sobre cubierta con la ayuda del capitán.

Serena contuvo el aliento hasta que el barco soltó amarras y salió a mar abierto. Hasta el último minuto, había estado convencida de que los iban a detener. También pensó en Philippe que debía sentirse muy traicionado en aquellos momentos.

—Hay un contratiempo –les dijo Tate cuando se acomodaron sobre sacos de grano junto a sus escasas provisiones, un poco de pan y queso y varias botellas pequeñas de agua del equipo de supervivencia de Tate.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó Darien con resignación. Necesitaba un afeitado con urgencia, y cada vez se parecía más a un mercenario.

—El capitán sólo puede llevarnos hasta la isla de Saint Martin. Le han ofrecido una fortuna por transportar cierta carga para un compatriota con el que va a reunirse allí. No podemos igualar la oferta porque el hombre que se la hace es su cuñado.

—Así que nos quedamos incomunicados en Saint Martin –dijo Serena con un suspiro–, mientras mi padrastro destruye el país de Philippe y le echa la culpa en Washington.

Tate sonrió.

—Con suerte podremos reservar pasaje en otro carguero. No me queda dinero, pero si podemos ir a un banco, tendremos fondos.

—¿Por qué no tomamos un avión? ¿No sería más sencillo? –preguntó Serena.

—Porque a estas alturas los mercenarios sabrán que hemos escapado y nos estarán buscando –dijo Tate–. Tenemos que volver a los Estados Unidos a hurtadillas.

—Me sorprende que Diamante fuera capaz de salirse con la suya de esta manera –comentó Serena.

—Darien me ha dicho que sospechaste de tu padrastro –dijo Tate cuando se dispusieron a tomar el pan y el queso–. Eres increíblemente astuta para ser tan joven.

—Conozco a Diamante –repuso con una sonrisa de pesar–. Y llamaba monstruo a Philippe Sabon. Imagínatelo.

—Sabon debe sentirse bastante estúpido en estos momentos –corroboró Darien.

—Qué razón tienes, Chiba –dijo una voz grave y levemente regocijada procedente de la escotilla que daba al resto del barco.

Tres pares de ojos atónitos se posaron en el árabe alto y envuelto en túnica. Las profundas cicatrices a un lado de su rostro moreno y delgado se tensaron al sonreír de su propia estupidez.

Se reunió con ellos sin inhibición y sacó una piel de cabra de debajo de su túnica. Se la lanzó a Darien.

—Vino –dijo–. A los musulmanes no se nos permite tomar alcohol, pero no dejen que mis deberes los repriman.

—¿El veneno dónde está, en el vino o en el orificio de la bota? –murmuró Darien con una mirada gélida. Philippe Sabon levantó una mano.

—No soy tan estúpido –aseguró–. Además –suspiró, tomando un trozo de pan con queso–. Espero pasar semanas intentando explicar mi participación en todo este asunto cuando recuperemos el gobierno.

—¿Cómo piensas recuperarlo? –preguntó Darien.

Sabon lo miró con tristeza.

—En cuanto los mercenarios empezaron la matanza, envié a la mayoría de mis hombres con el jeque al otro lado de la frontera –dijo, y miró a Serena–. Tu padrastro tiene una mente perversa, y he sido el hombre más estúpido del mundo al ponerme a mí y a mi país en sus manos. Lo creí cuando dijo que el ataque sería una farsa.

—Intentabas iniciar una guerra para provocar la intervención norteamericana –le recordó Serena.

—Intentaba simular una guerra –la corrigió. Sus hombros se elevaron y cayeron pesadamente–. Una vez vi morir de hambre a un niño con comida en las manos –dijo en voz baja, contemplando el trozo de pan y queso que le quedaba en los dedos–. Hacía tiempo que no había grano y nuestras provisiones eran retenidas en la frontera. Sanciones –añadió con amargura–, porque mi gobierno había apoyado públicamente a un enemigo de los Estados Unidos en el último conflicto en esta región. Pudimos suplicar raciones a un país amigo, pero cuando llegaron, la inanición en algunos niños era irreparable. Murieron intentando comer –dejó caer el pan y el queso en su regazo–. Qué harto estoy de las naciones ricas e industriales que mueven los hilos de la política y vuelven la espalda a los pobres.

Darien frunció el ceño en dirección a Tate, consciente de que su jefe de seguridad parecía igual de confuso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El árabe elevó las cejas.

—Escapar de la ejecución de los asesinos de Black, por supuesto.

—Eres inmensamente rico –le recordó Darien–. Podrías haber comprado un barco para salir de aquí.

Sabon rió.

—Los mercenarios han tomado mi casa.

—¿Y? –insistió Darien.

Sabon movió la cabeza en señal negativa.

—¿No ha llegado a sus oído el rumor de que no me fío de los bancos?

—Será una broma –replicó Darien.

—Tristemente, no –Sabon tomó una pequeña botella de agua–. He comprado el pasaje en este buque con mi calderilla. Si puedo llegar a territorio neutral, confío en poder organizar una revuelta entre mi pueblo con los hombres que escaparon y con un poco de dinero prestado.

—¿Prestado de quién?

Sabon clavó la mirada en Darien con expresión muda.

—¿Te has vuelto loco –le dijo Darien sin rodeos–. No esperarás que te preste dinero después de todo lo que has hecho… ¡Nos has raptado, por amor de Dios!

—Rapté a Serena y a un hombre que al parecer era su guardaespaldas –lo corrigió Sabon–. Hasta que no huyeron no supe a quién había encerrado en mi fortaleza. Por cierto… –se metió la mano en la túnica, extrajo la cartera de piel de anguila de Darien y se la arrojó.

Atónito, Darien la examinó y descubrió que no faltaba nada, ni sus tarjetas de crédito ni los cientos de dólares que contenía.

—Mi piloto la encontró escondida en un asiento de mi jet privado –frunció el ceño–. Supongo que a estas alturas habrá volado en pedazos. Bueno –tomó un sorbo de agua–, he persuadido al capitán de este buque para que me deje en Saint Martin. Si me haces un préstamo de unos cincuenta mil dólares, podré reclamar mi país y mi riqueza a los asesinos pagados por Diamante.

Darien levantó las manos.

—Deben de haberte dado un golpe en la cabeza –exclamó con enojo–. No pienso dejarte ni un centavo.

—Claro que sí

—¿Por qué?

Sabon tomó las migajas de queso y pan que quedaban en su túnica y las comió, regándolas con agua.

—Porque puedo probar que el ataque a tu plataforma perforadora del mar Caspio ha sido obra de Diamante. Han sido sus mismos mercenarios los responsables de tus problemas y de las muertes de varios de tus trabajadores. Puedo decirte quienes son.

—Ayudaste a contratarlos para esta masacre –afirmó Darien.

—No. Diamante los contrató y me aseguró que seguirían mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Estaba dispuesto a darle libertad de movimientos mientras me resultase de utilidad. Tenía amigos en el consorcio petrolífero, y sin duda escucharían con más atención a un hombre rico con contactos en el negocio del petróleo que a un pobre árabe.

—Pobre árabe, y un cuerno –bufó Tate Winthrop.

—Mi riqueza sólo se cuenta en millones entre mi gente –replicó Sabon–. Nuestra inflación en estos momentos es del ochocientos por ciento. ¿No creerías que Diamante Black malgastaría su tiempo y su dinero en un árabe desconocido con un capital magro en una nación muerta de hambre a no ser que creyera que podía beneficiarse ampliamente de ellos?

Darien se levantó y dio vueltas por la estancia.

—No lo entiendo. Había rumores de que tenías millones de dólares, si no billones, y de que frecuentabas los lugares más exclusivos, incluso palacios de juegos de azar.

—Unos rumores excelentes, ¿verdad? –Sabon tomó otro sorbo de agua–. Yo mismo los extendí.

—¿Tú?

—Tenía que parecer rico para interesar a Black en la explotación de mis campos petrolíferos –dijo Sabon encogiéndose de hombros–. Debí imaginar que no podía confiar en un hombre así –frunció el ceño–. Supongo que ahora mismo estará en Washington diciéndole al mundo que he intentado dar un golpe de estado sangriento en mi propio país.

—¿Lo sabes? –preguntó Serena atónita.

—Es el paso más lógico que podía haber dado –sonrió–. Pero estallará en sus propias manos.

Darien volvió a sentarse sobre un saco de grano.

—¿Podrías explicar eso?

—A los Estados Unidos, las noticias de los negocios encubiertos de Black les resultarán muy interesantes. Y puedo proporcionarles información sobre sus futuros planes de incendiar ciertos campos petrolíferos y culpar a una nación muy hostil a los norteamericanos.

—¿Por qué haría una cosa así? –preguntó Serena, perpleja.

—Para iniciar más guerras, por supuesto. Es traficante de armas, ¿no lo sabíais? –Preguntó Sabon a sus acompañantes–. Así es cómo tuve mi primer contacto con él.

—Negocia con petróleo sólo para tener acceso a información precisa sobre los países en los que hay petróleo –le dijo Sabon–. Manipulando ciertos acontecimientos, vende armas con un gran margen de beneficios sin perder el aura de respetabilidad. Perdió mucho dinero recientemente, cuando se evitó una guerra. Ahora confía en recuperar sus pérdidas con esta amenaza de golpe de estado y amasar una fortuna armando a los países vecinos. Era su verdadero plan desde el principio, pero yo no lo sabía. Creí que su interés en explotar el petróleo de mi país era sincero porque apenas lo conocía –movió la cabeza–. Para él solo era un medio para un fin.

—¿Y por qué secuestraste a Serena? –le preguntó Darien.

Sabon le brindó a Serena una mirada callada de complicidad.

Diamante vacilaba si apoyarme o no. Insinuando que deseaba casarme con Serena, apelé a su codicia. Tantos millones en la familia y ya nunca tendría que preocuparse otra vez por el dinero, ¿entiendes? –suspiró–. La única explicación que encuentro es que, de algún modo, adivinó que mi riqueza era exagerada –se inclinó hacia delante, cruzando los antebrazos sobre las rodillas y entrelazando los dedos–. Tiene gracia. Realmente habría obtenido beneficios con el petróleo –añadió–. Claro que en un plazo de varios años. Tal vez ha sido demasiado impaciente. A fin de cuentas, el tráfico de armas es una profesión lucrativa con la que se amasan fortunas de inmediato.

—A mí me dijo que estaba en las últimas –mencionó Serena.

—Y yo deduzco que también descubrió la falsedad de mi proposición matrimonial –Sabon la miró y su sonrisa era genuina.

—¿La falsedad? –Darien le dirigió una mirada hostil.

—No puedo casarme –dijo con aspereza. Se levantó de su asiento y se estiró, mirando a su alrededor con resignación–. Que todo haya sido en balde… –reflexionó–. Con las esperanzas que albergaba para mi pueblo…

—Cincuenta mil dólares no bastarán para contrarrestar una revolución –dijo Darien.

Sabon se volvió.

—Sí, bastarán. Son unos mercenarios implacables y sanguinarios, pero no son rivales para la clase de hombres que pienso contratar al otro lado de la frontera.

—¿Qué clase de hombres?

Sabon entornó los ojos

—Creo que ya lo sabes.

Darien hizo una mueca y escrutó los ojos fríos de Sabon.

—No me gusta participar en una masacre.

—A mí tampoco –repuso con una rabia apenas contenida–. Pero me han obligado a hacerlo. Mi ama de llaves, Miriam, llevaba conmigo diez años. La dejaron en el jardín, en un estado que me duele recordar –apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada, tratando de borrar su imagen–. Recuperaré a mi país –dijo con voz tensa–. Y me encargaré de que Black pague un alto precio por su traición –miró a Darien–. Ayúdame.

Darien elevó las manos en señal de rendición.

—No puedo creerlo –dijo con exasperación. Exhaló un profundo suspiro y miró fijamente a Sabon–. Nunca creí que vería el día en que me alinearía con mi peor enemigo.

—Nunca he sido tu enemigo –dijo Sabon llanamente–. No tuve conocimiento del ataque a tu plataforma perforadora o te habría puesto sobre aviso. Diamante aparentaba ser un rico inversor extranjero con contactos en el negocio del petróleo. Nunca me he considerado ingenuo, pero tal vez mi educación haya flaqueado en ciertos puntos. Debo replantearme mi capacidad para juzgar a las personas.

—Diamante sabe proyectar una falsa imagen –dijo Serena en voz baja–. A mi madre también la tiene engañada.

Sabon entornó los ojos.

—Por suerte, apenas tendrá tiempo para ella en estos momentos. Cuando Diamante termine aquí, su carrera correrá peligro si sabe algo sobre sus negocios. No querrá arriesgarse a tener demasiados testigos a su alrededor. Puede provocar fácilmente un accidente.

—Dios mío –susurró Serena.

—No te preocupes –la tranquilizó Darien–. La protegeremos.

—Enviaré un mensaje a mi contacto en Freeport –dijo Tate en un tono grave y bajo que resultaba reconfortante–. Sacará a tu madre y al niño de Nassau antes de que Diamante vuelva a casa.

—Gracias –dijo Serena con sincera gratitud.

—Me parece oír algo fuera del barco –dijo Darien de repente.

Todos escucharon y el sonido se repitió: sirenas. Cada vez más cerca.

—¡El guardacostas! –exclamó Serena.

—¿En el Golfo Pérsico? –preguntó Sabon elevando las cejas–. ¡Tal vez los norteamericanos crean que son los amos de esta zona pero todavía no se han adueñado de ella!

—Debe ser la patrulla del muelle –murmuró Tate. Corrió a la portilla y miró fuera. Un minuto después, exhaló el aliento que contenía y se volvió a los demás–. Están subiendo a bordo de un barco, pero no es el nuestro. Casi hemos salido del muelle.

Todos respiraron con alivio. Si los descubrían demasiado pronto, el capitán no tendría más opción que entregarlos. Supondría una muerte certera si Black los capturaba antes de llegar a los Estados Unidos.

Sabon se quedó mirándolos con expresión pensativa.

—El capitán no va a continuar el viaje hasta Miami, y casi es lo mejor. Si fueran en este barco hasta allí, no la contarían al bajar al muelle.

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él.

—Planeábamos cambiar de barco en Saint Martin. Y tengo un contacto en Miami –dijo Tate pasado un minuto.

—Black ya debe saberlo, no subestimes su red de inteligencia. Yo lo hice y mira qué precio he pagado por ello –le recordó Sabon.

Tate suspiró con aspereza y apretó sus delgados labios mientras intentaba idear una solución.

—¿Tienes papel y bolígrafo? –preguntó Sabon pasado un minuto.

—¿Quieres enviar una carta a casa? –murmuró Darien con ironía, pero le entregó lo que había pedido.

Sabon escribió un nombre y una dirección, añadió una nota en árabe y su firma, y presionó el anillo de su dedo meñique en el papel. Su expresión era seria.

—Esto podría ser nuestra sentencia de muerte –declaró Darien, agitando el papel–. No entiendo el árabe.

—A no ser que sea peor juez de carácter de lo que pensaba, él sí que lo entiende –reflexionó Sabon, mirando a Tate.

—¿Es cierto? –preguntó Darien a su jefe de seguridad.

Tate tomó la nota, la leyó y se la devolvió a Darien. Entornó sus ojos negros mientras estudiaba al árabe alto y delgado. Pareció perplejo por el momento, luego asintió lentamente.

—Es una petición legítima para la persona en cuestión de ayudarnos en lo que sea posible –les dijo, pero no añadió qué más decía la nota, aunque su mirada era elocuente.

Sabon también asintió. Intercambiaron una mirada y Sabon habló en árabe rápido y enérgicamente. Tate respondió en el mismo idioma con igual fluidez.

—¿Qué dice? –preguntó Darien con aspereza.

—Nada que concierne nadie más –lo tranquilizó Tate–. Y nada relativo al asunto que tenemos entre manos.

No dio más explicaciones, y Sabon tampoco. Se hizo de noche y los cuatro durmieron.

—Saint Martin –dijo Sabon mientras estudiaba la isla a la que se aproximaban–. Aquí me bajo yo –se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su túnica e hizo una pausa para mirar a sus acompañantes–. Antaño, los árabes tuvimos buenas relaciones con los españoles. El hombre cuyo nombre os he dado es español, pero su abuela vive en mi país. Hará lo que pueda por ustedes porque se lo he pedido y me debe un favor. Confíen en él, pero en nadie más. Sus vidas dependen de ello.

—¿Por qué nos ayudas? –preguntó Serena con brusquedad.

—Pregúntaselo a tu camarada –fue la respuesta callada, y miró a Tate a los ojos–. Me quedaré aquí durante tres días bajo una identidad falsa. Si todavía quieres ayudarme, envíale el dinero al señor Alfredo Cantada para que lo entregue al Gardell Bank.

Darien suspiró.

—Sólo Dios sabe por qué voy a hacerlo, pero lo haré. No hago promesas a la ligera –se quedó callado por unos momentos–. Diamante podría encontrarte si te quedas aquí tanto tiempo.

—Sus hombres no me reconocerán –contestó Sabon–. Tengo recursos que no he usado hace años. No me encontrarán.

—Buena suerte, entonces –dijo Darien.

—A ustedes también. Incluido Mufti –añadió con una sonrisa–, que ha intentado rehuirme desesperadamente desde que subí al barco. Díganle que sabía quién era y que él ha guardado mi secreto como yo guardaré el suyo. No habrá represalias contra su familia cuando vuelva al poder –miró a Serena larga e intensamente–. Salvándote a ti, salvó a todos sus familiares.

Serena estaba más conmovida de lo que quería reconocer. Sentía tanta lástima por aquel hombre, e incluso cierta culpabilidad por haberlo juzgado tan mal.

—Cuídate, Philippe –dijo Serena en voz baja–. Y buena suerte.

Sabon le sonrió.

—Bon chance también para ti, chérie –repuso en tono suave, y sus ojos la miraron con intensidad. Luego añadió algo en árabe con una emoción inesperada.

Se volvió y subió a cubierta rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo anoche en árabe? –le preguntó Darien a Tate.

—Que no iba a vendernos a nadie –contestó de forma evasiva–. Un hombre interesante.

—Y tanto que interesante –corroboró Darien.

Tate miró a Serena y frunció el ceño con curiosidad.

—Supongo que no sabes por qué te ha dicho eso.

—No hablo árabe –le recordó–. ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?

—Que se moría de amor por ti y que ya no podrá pensar en ninguna otra mujer –dijo en tono jocoso.

—Idiota –murmuró Darien, riendo entre dientes mientras se volvía.

Pero los ojos negros de Tate Winthrop la miraron con expresión seria. Serena frunció el ceño con curiosidad, pero Tate no dijo una palabra. Se volvió a Darien, que observaba por la portilla cómo Sabon se mezclaba entre el gentío.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, y deprisa –dijo Tate después de un minuto–. No disponemos de mucho tiempo para encontrar el barco que Sabon mencionó.

Los tres pasajeros se quitaron sus túnicas árabes y las escondieron en la bodega debajo de unos sacos de grano, luciendo sus ropas europeas. Mufti llevaba su túnica, pero tomó prestado un chándal de uno de los marineros y se afeitó. Cuando estuvo listo, parecía vagamente norteamericano.

Los pantalones de seda de Serena estaban irremediablemente arrugados, como su blusa y su chaqueta. Sabía que tenía el pelo enredado y anhelaba darse un baño con desesperación, pero lo que más le preocupaba era llegar a su país. Incluso con la ayuda de Sabon, iba a ser muy peligroso.


	13. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Los cuatro vagaron por el puerto y pasaron desapercibidos entre los turistas gracias a sus ropas europeas. No les costó trabajo encontrar el navío. Era otro carguero, pero más limpio que el que acababan de dejar, con nombre español. Su capitán, delgado y menudo, leyó la nota de Sabon, miró largamente a Serena y les ofreció la hospitalidad de su barco sin ninguna vacilación.

Bajaron a la bodega y el barco encendió los motores enseguida.

—¿Qué pasará en la aduana cuando lleguemos a Miami? –preguntó Serena con preocupación–. ¿Y si los hombres de Diamante nos están esperando allí?

—Esto no es Hollywood –contestó Darien–. Somos fugitivos, no vamos a entrar con pasaportes y maletas.

—¿Fugitivos? –exclamó Serena.

—Si entramos en el país de forma legal, los hombres de Black nos interceptarán antes de que podamos subir a un coche. Tendremos que cruzar la frontera a hurtadillas.

—¿Pero cómo?

—No iremos a Miami. El capitán se dirige a Savannah. Me ha dejado usar la radio para ponerme en contacto con mis hombres en los Estados Unidos. Bajaremos donde no nos estén esperando –le dijo Tate–. Te gustará. Hay una fábrica de caramelos junto al muelle donde hacen las almendras garrapiñadas más ricas del mundo.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—Espero que podamos fiarnos del capitán.

—Podemos –dijo Tate con convicción.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –inquirió Darien. Tate lanzó una mirada fugaz a Serena.

—Eso da igual. Pero lo estoy.

—Entonces tendremos que confiar en tu instinto.

—¿De verdad vas a enviarle a Philippe el dinero que te ha pedido? –murmuró Serena mientras observaba por la portilla cómo se alejaban de la costa.

—Dios sabe por qué, pero se lo enviaré.

—No es mala persona –insistió Serena–. Solo quiere construir un futuro mejor para su pueblo.

—Debería dejar eso en manos del jeque árabe que gobierna su pequeño reino –murmuró Darien–. Por cierto, en lugar de huir a la frontera con sus guardaespaldas y su harén, el jeque debería dejarse ver y trabajar por el bien de su país como cualquier gobernante honrado.

—Y eso hace –comentó Tate sin mirarlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Te has fijado en el anillo que lleva Sabon en su dedo meñique? –preguntó Tate.

—No.

—Contiene un sello oficial –le dijo–. Vi cómo hacía la impresión en la nota que nos dio. Si te fijas, tiene el escudo de armas del jeque Tatluk.

Darien estaba realmente perplejo.

—¿Y?

—¿Quién crees que es Philippe Sabon en realidad? –murmuró con una sonrisa irónica.

—No será el jeque en persona –repuso Darien, inmóvil.

—No exactamente –rió Tate–, pero algún día lo será. El jeque es su padre, un anciano rimbombante de salud frágil. Philippe es quien gobierna el país en realidad. Así que hizo lo que su padre no podía hacer, se disfrazó de rico hombre de negocios y partió en busca de inversores que lo ayudaran a explotar el petróleo de Qawi para que su país no fuera a la bancarrota.

—¿Y por qué no lo hizo en su nombre? –preguntó Serena, perpleja.

—Demasiado arriesgado. En caso de que lo secuestraran, su país se arruinaría mucho antes tratando de pagar el rescate –sonrió Tate–. Una idea increíble, ¿verdad? Y ha estado a punto de conseguir su objetivo.

—Y lo hará –añadió Darien–, si conseguimos llegar a Washington a tiempo de detener el plan de Black. De lo contrario, las tropas americanas bombardearán la zona creyendo que están deteniendo la tercera guerra mundial. ¿Podrás enviar un mensaje a la capital?

Tate asintió.

—¿Pero quién va a escucharnos sin pruebas? Tenemos que llevar a Mufti a algún miembro de la secretaría de Estado para que cuente lo que sabe. Luego tendremos que esperar a que confirmen la historia. Las ruedas del progreso giran lentamente a nivel diplomático.

—¿Mufti? –Serena se dio cuenta de que no lo habían visto desde que subieran al barco–. ¿Dónde está?

—Ha encontrado una partida de póquer –rió Tate–. No tiene más que cerillas para apostar, pero si lo llevamos a Las Vegas, creo que hará saltar la banca. Tiene un don para el juego.

La mención de Las Vegas inquietó a Serena. No miró a Darien; no le agradaba recordar la ceremonia fría y rápida que los había unido. Su mirada triste se posó en la alianza de oro de su dedo anular y la tocó con melancolía. Si Darien la hubiera amado, aunque sólo fuera un poco… Cuando aquella aventura terminara, sus caminos se separarían. Se divorciaría sin tan siquiera haber aprendido a ser una esposa. Tampoco le importaba, pensó. Tal vez Darien disfrutara con ella en la cama, pero sus inhibiciones sobre su infidelidad hacia Margo siempre se interpondrían entre ellos.

Se volvió y se acercó a la portilla para contemplar el mar.

—Creo que iré a ver cómo está Mufti –dijo Tate. Salió por la escotilla y la cerró con suavidad.

Darien se reunió con Serena junto a la ventana.

—Para bien o para mal, han sido unos días trascendentales –comentó.

—Me alegraré cuanto todo esto haya acabado –dijo Serena con voz tensa. Estaba mintiendo como una cosaca, porque prefería estar en peligro con Darien que a salvo sin él, pero no le quedaba elección.

Daren se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y fijó la mirada en su cabeza inclinada con tristeza.

—Siento lo de la otra noche –dijo con cierta vacilación–. No fue mi intención que ocurriera.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No ha pasado nada. Por fin conseguí la noche que deseaba.

Darien la asió del brazo y la volvió hacia él.

—No hagas que parezca vulgar –dijo con aspereza–. No lo fue.

—Entonces, dime que estabas pensando en mí y no en Margo cuando me hacías el amor.

Darien lanzó una exclamación más sonora que el ruido del motor. La miró con ojos entornados y centelleantes, con tanta intensidad que Serena bajó los suyos enseguida.

—Maldita sea, lo siento –murmuró con voz tensa–. Pero los dos sabemos que en realidad no me deseas, Darien, salvo como una sustituta. Soy demasiado joven y demasiado espontánea, y ya hemos concluido que acabaré aferrándome demasiado a ti –levantó su rostro resignado–. Pensemos que lo que ha ocurrido ha sido fruto de la atracción mutua que sentimos –añadió en un tono apagado–. Me hace ilusión ir a la universidad, sabes –añadió de repente, forzando una sonrisa–. Me gustaría ir a la Sorbona, si no te importa.

Darien se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y fijó la vista en el mar.

—Como quieras.

—Puedes pedir el divorcio cuando volvamos a casa –añadió Serena, sin mirarlo directamente.

—Iremos en avión a Las Vegas para solicitarlo –dijo con una sonrisa fría–. Creo que lo conceden en veinticuatro horas. Lo dispondré todo y te haré saber cuándo tengo un hueco libre en mi agenda. Pienso viajar mucho cuando esto termine.

A Serena también le habría gustado viajar, pero tendría que contentarse con París. Sintió un escalofrío repentino y se abrazó para darse consuelo.

Darien la estudió en silencio, deslizando la mirada desde su pelo enredado hasta sus pies menudos. Era bonita y dulce, y en la cama, todo lo que un hombre podía desear. Lo amaba, y él estaba desechando todo aquello por su fantasma, para poder seguir fingiendo que Margo no estaba muerta de verdad, que sólo se había ido durante un tiempo pero que volvería.

Escuchar sus propios pensamientos lo sorprendió. ¿Realmente era así? ¿Estaba dispuesto a estar solo el resto de su vida porque no podía enfrentarse a la realidad de su pérdida?

Frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba a la joven esbelta que estaba a su lado. ¿Cuántos hombres se pondrían de rodillas para que una preciosidad como aquélla los amara incondicionalmente? Serena tenía espíritu y clase, y un corazón tan grande como el mundo entero. Iría a la universidad y algún joven ansioso y brillante descubriría sus atributos. La desearía y tal vez la tendría como Darien nunca lo había hecho, con ternura y atención constante, pequeños regalos de flores y dulces, llamadas de teléfono a última hora, almuerzos ociosos y cenas tardías. La ópera, tal vez, y el teatro y los conciertos.

Inspiró con dolor. Serena merecía esa clase de atenciones. Era una joven valiosa y difícil de encontrar. No, era una mujer valiosa y difícil de encontrar, se dijo, y su cuerpo empezó tensarse al recordar cómo la había iniciado al amor. Había sido un paraíso tenerla en los brazos. Su piel suave, como un pétalo al sol. Su cuerpo respondía a sus caricias, y podía hacerle lo que quisiera que siempre lo aceptaría con ansiedad. Pero iba a apartarla de su lado porque no podía aceptar que su amada Margo había muerto y que no volvería. Se quedaría solo para siempre.

Serena percibió su dolor y se volvió, mirándolo con sus ojos celestes curiosos y llenos de amor.

Darien la miró de reojo. Sabon se había tomado la molestia de buscarles aquel pasaje por Serena. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había dado ella a cambio?

Los celos, un sentimiento nuevo y sorprendentemente fiero, lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza y provocaron un leve rubor en sus altos pómulos.

—¿Qué hiciste con Sabon? –le preguntó bruscamente.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Por qué se está tomando tantas molestias por ti? –cambió de postura, entornando los ojos–. ¿Qué le has dado Serena? –añadió en un tono suave y peligroso.

—No… no le he dado nada –tartamudeó.

—¡No me vengas con ésas! Su reputación no puede basarse solamente en conjeturas y mentiras.

Serena no podía revelarle la verdad sobre Philippe. Sería cruel e injusto permitir que fuera el hazmerreír en un mundo donde la virilidad se definía por la capacidad. Tal vez Darien se lo mencionara a alguien algún día. Para un hombre corriente, sería una situación devastadora, pero para un futuro jeque en una parte del mundo regida por los hombres, era impensable.

Miró a Darien a los ojos con valentía.

—Piensa lo que quieras –dijo finalmente–.Si crees que soy tan retorcida como para usar mi cuerpo como un arma disuasoria, entonces, no me conoces.

—Un cuerpo tan dulce –murmuró, pero la forma de mirarla era lasciva y ofensiva–. Lo bastante dulce para que un hombre haga cualquier cosa, incluso ir en contra de sus principios. Imagino que lo disfrutó.

—¡Al menos no estaba pensando en otra mujer ni llamándome por su nombre! –exclamó Serena, desgarrada por el recuerdo de Darien.

Su rostro palideció. No podía negarlo, pero lo que más le dolió fue la admisión de que se había entregado a Sabon. Cerró los puños en los bolsillos y contuvo la rabia homicida. ¡No le daría a Sabon ni un solo centavo para organizar su contrarrevolución! Antes lo mataría.

Serena se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había destruido las posibilidades de Sabon de recibir el préstamo. No sabía cómo repararlo. Entrelazó las manos en la cintura con un largo suspiro.

—Él quería hacerlo, pero yo no pude –mintió, bajando la vista al suelo. Era Philippe el que no podía, pero Darien no tenía por qué saberlo.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque estoy casada! –le gritó, lívida y herida por su sarcasmo, por su inclinación a creer que podía traicionarlo–. Aunque no te consideres mi marido, no voy a engañarte con otro hombre.

Darien supo que decía la verdad y se sintió avergonzado de sus sospechas. Los celos eran nuevos para él y no le agradaban.

—Está bien –le espetó, irritado por su comportamiento errático–. Lo siento.

Serena se encogió de hombros y se alejó sentándose en una caja de embalaje que había cerca. Pasado un minuto le preguntó:

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Savannah?

—No estoy seguro –contestó Darien, distraído–. ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco? Voy a buscar a Tate y a Mufti.

Serena miró a su alrededor. Había varios sacos viejos. Se tumbó sobre ellos y apoyó la mejilla en la mano. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

—No nos atraparán ¿verdad? –le preguntó con voz somnolienta.

—No –Darien pareció totalmente seguro de sí mismo. Serena sonrió y se quedó dormida.

El carguero atracó en el muelle de Savannah y los cuatro pasajeros de la bodega fueron abordados de repente por hombres trajeados de negro.

El más alto de los tres recién llegados los miró alternativamente y fijó la vista en Tate. Intercambiaron una mirada.

—Aduanas –declaró y abrió una cartera que contenía una insignia. La cerró antes de que pudieran verla con claridad–. Acompáñennos, por favor.

Los cuatro pasajeros desfilaron por cubierta. Serena buscó la mano de Darien y la asió con fuerza. Imaginaba un juicio largo en el que intentarían en vano explicar su situación, seguido de una sentencia de encarcelamiento. Detestaba los lugares confinados. Nunca iría a la universidad. Nunca sería madre o una esposa de verdad. Sólo una presidiaria.

Una vez franqueada la verja de la aduana, otros oficiales los detuvieron y escucharon la explicación escueta que les dio el hombre alto. Surgió algún problema, pero lo solucionaron rápidamente, y condujeron a Serena y a sus acompañantes fuera del edificio al calor húmedo de Savannah, con sus plazas cuadradas y sus robles y sus jardines secretos. Serena anhelaba verlo por entero, pero no era una turista.

Sus escoltas los guiaron por un costado del edificio hasta dos limusinas que los esperaban.

Cuando el hombre alto ocupó el asiento delantero y el coche arrancó, abrió la división de cristal y se inclinó hacia el cómodo asiento de cuero negro de atrás.

—Casi tuve que derribar al tipo de aduanas –murmuró el hombre alto–. ¿Por qué no has ido en avión directamente a Miami?

—Nos estaban esperando –contestó Tate. Extendió la mano y el otro hombre le entregó una pistola. Se la metió bajo la chaqueta y contempló la expresión perpleja de sus acompañantes–. Éste es Marlboro –les dijo–. Trabaja para mí. Los otros dos, también.

—¿No son oficiales de aduanas? –explotó Serena.

—No, pero solíamos trabajar para el gobierno –dijo Marlboro tímidamente–. Les diría en qué departamento, pero tendría que…

—Matarnos –murmuró Serena, y suspiró–. ¿Lo ves? ¡Todos dicen eso! –le dijo a Darien.

—Cierto. Pero no habla en broma –murmuró Tate con ironía.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –preguntó Darien, convencido de que su jefe de seguridad los llevaría a su destino de una pieza.

—Directamente a Washington –contestó–. Desde un aeropuerto privado.

Qué propio de Tate conocer a alguien en todos los lugares en los que necesitaba ayuda, pensó Darien con regocijo mientras el coche se desviaba por un camino polvoriento y se paraba finalmente junto a una pista desierta donde un pequeño jet los estaba esperando.

—Déjame adivinarlo –murmuró Darien mientras subían al pequeño avión–. Alguien te debía un favor.

—Bueno, es cierto –repuso Tate en tono enigmático, y sonrió–. Lo mismo que al piloto.

—Contratarte ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en la vida.

Tate rió.

—Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta. Yo iré delante.

Serena se vio encajonada entre los dos hombres de seguridad, mientras Darien y Mufti, que se mantenía callado pero sorprendido, ocupaban los asientos al otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Estás casada? –le preguntó a Serena uno de los dos hombres con expectación.

—Lo está –repuso Darien con aspereza.

—Diablos, las mejores siempre están comprometidas –dijo el hombre–. Supongo que tu marido se alegrará de que vuelvas a casa sana y salva, ¿eh?

—Su marido está sentado al otro lado del pasillo –dijo Darien en tono agradable; pero su mirada resultaba amenazadora.

El hombre alto se soltó el cinturón y se levantó enseguida, ocupando un asiento detrás de Serena.

—Lo siento, señor Chiba –dijo con voz tensa.

—No pasa nada –Darien no se movió para sentarse junto a Serena. Se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos.

Serena lo miró con enojo. Menudo marido, pensó con furia. El perro del hortelano, más bien. Cerró los ojos y lo borró de su mente.

Como sospechaban, el avión no aterrizó en Washington D.C., sino en una finca suntuosa de Virginia que, según Serena supo más tarde, pertenecía a una figura turbia con contactos en el mundo del espionaje. Al parecer, también le debía a Tate un favor.

Dos limusinas los estaban esperando, con tres hombres trajeados con gafas de sol y automáticas.

—¿No son ilegales las armas automáticas? –preguntó Serena con preocupación.

—Por supuesto –le confirmó Tate.

—Vi la que te daban en la limusina –comentó–. Ésas parecen iguales.

—Y lo son –asintió Tate.

Serena lo miro fijamente. Su rostro delgado se quebró con una sonrisa.

—No me vas a decir nada, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

Tate seguía sonriendo.

—Será mejor que te rindas –le dijo Darien–. Cuando sonríe, ya has perdido la ventaja. Lo que más me preocupa es que casi nunca sonríe, y en este viaje no ha hecho otra cosa.

—Me gustan las fugas arriesgadas –repuso Tate encogiéndose de hombros–. La vida ha sido muy aburrida en la industria del petróleo… hasta hace unos días–

—Ahora que estamos a salvo en casa –replicó Darien–, tendremos que encontrar al subsecretario de Estado y dejar que Mufti le cuente lo que sabe.

—No será un problema –dijo Tate–. Ya he encargado a mis hombres que le telefoneen y le hagan un resumen de lo ocurrido. En estos momentos nos está esperando un grupo del cuerpo de inteligencia. Pongámonos en marcha.

—Serena, tú vienes conmigo –dijo Darien cuando ella vaciló sobre a cuál de las dos limusinas debía subir.

Se acercó a él, pero Darien apenas la tocó el brazo para dejar que subiera ella primero. Su aventura estaba a punto de terminar y no sabía qué les depararía el destino. Lo único que sabía era que muy pronto, Darien iba a divorciarse de ella.

Pensó por un momento en su madre y en su hermanastro. Confiaba en que Tate pudiera guardar su promesa de ponerlos a salvo antes de que Diamante regresara a los Estados Unidos.

Se sentó junto a Darien, consciente de él pero no dijo nada mientras el enorme coche devoraba los kilómetros en dirección norte.

También pensó en Philippe. Deseaba que pudiera retomar su gobierno. Tal vez su forma de gobernar fuera un tanto extraña, pero se preocupaba por su pueblo.


	14. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Al parecer, el misterioso Tate Winthrop había borrado sus huellas muy bien, pensó Serena mientras la limusina rodaba a gran velocidad hacia Washington D.C. No los estaban siguiendo, dijo, y debía saberlo porque había accionado toda clase de dispositivos electrónicos. Serena lo contempló a través del cristal que dividía el interior del vehículo. Mufti y los demás hombres de Tate viajaban en la otra limusina.

Al pasar por Charleston, Serena contempló a través de la ventanilla parte de la encantadora ciudad. Había mansiones sureñas y pequeñas casas, palmeras y arena. Evocaba los estilos arquitectónicos del Caribe, y se lo comentó a Darien.

—Así es –le confirmó–. Muchos de los plantadores de Carolina del Sur se asentaron en el Caribe después de la Guerra Civil para no tener que jurar lealtad a la Unión. Algunos volvieron aquí. De hecho, había varios piratas de las Carolinas.

—Recuerdo haber leído sobre ellos en el colegio –replicó Serena.

Era un recordatorio de lo joven que era. Darien volvió la vista hacia ella y la estudió con callado remordimiento. Debería salir con chicos de su propia edad, divertirse, aprender de la vida y del mundo en que vivía. En cambio, estaba casada con un hombre mucho mayor que ella y huyendo de una banda de asesinos muy parecidos a los piratas que acababa de mencionar.

Serena captó su intenso escrutinio y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó en voz baja.

—Me estoy lamentando –dijo, y entornó sus ojos azules–. Nunca debiste mezclarte en esto.

—Échale la culpa a mi madre –replicó, e hizo una mueca–. Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero me preocupo por ella, y también por el pequeño Nicholas. Debe de estar muerta de miedo.

—Le pregunté a Tate por ella cuando bajamos del avión. Me dijo que su hombre de Freeport los ha puesto a ella y al niño en un barco con rumbo a Jamaica. Al parecer, el contacto de Tate tiene familia en la bahía de Montego. La ocultará allí hasta que esté fuera de peligro.

—¡Gracias a Dios! –exclamó, secándose lágrimas de alivio.

—Tate es un hombre de recursos –murmuró, fijando la vista en la cabeza de su jefe de seguridad, al otro lado del cristal–. No vamos a ir directamente a Washington D.C., sino a un pequeño puerto de la ciudad. Además, ha enviado una limusina por el camino más directo para despistar a los hombres de Black. ¿Y a que no sabes quién va en esa limusina? –inquirió con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—¿Quién?

—Dos federales.

—¿Qué? –exclamó Serena, abriendo los ojos con asombro.

—Así, si los hombres de Black los atacan irán a la cárcel de inmediato –Darien le puso el dedo en los labios–. Pero tú no sabes nada de esto ¿entendido?

—Me siento como una espía –murmuró disfrutando del roce de su piel sobre los labios al hablar.

—¿En serio? –Darien tomó su rostro entre sus grandes manos y se inclinó para tomar su boca con ternura–. Intenta no meterte en líos –susurró.

—¿Quién, yo? –contestó con vacilación–. No los busco, surgen ellos solos –Serena elevó los brazos hacia él–. Vuelve aquí –murmuró, tirándolo del cuello.

Darien suspiró con resignación, sonrió y elevó el rostro de Serena hacia él. Fue un beso largo y hambriento que pareció no tener fin. Pero antes de que se volviera más urgente, la separó bruscamente.

—Mañana me divorcio de ti –declaró.

Serena lo miró a los ojos, esperando ver en ellos humor, pero no había el más leve rastro. Hablaba en serio.

—¿Estás seguro? –preguntó–. Si dejas que me quede a tu lado, intentaría compensarte.

—¿Ah, sí?

Serena fijó la vista en sus labios, su mentón, su pelo negro y ondulado. Luego lo miró a los ojos.

—Darien, ¿no quieres un hijo? –preguntó con suavidad.

La reacción que obtuvo fue inesperadamente violenta. Darien bajó las manos y las apartó con firmeza.

—No, no quiero un hijo –masculló–. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Serena se sorprendió un poco por su vehemencia.

—¿Por qué no?

—No me lo preguntes.

—Quiero saberlo –insistió–. ¿Por qué no quieres tener hijos?

Darien fijó la vista en el paisaje que dejaban atrás, traspasado por una agonía de dolor y pérdida. Recordó el bebé con el que Margo y él habían soñado, y la alegría de su embarazo. Su aborto natural y la certeza consiguiente de que nunca podría volver a dar a luz los había devastado a los dos. Le habló a Serena de aquella pérdida sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Ah, ahora lo entiendo –dijo en tono resignado–. Margo perdió su bebé, así que no quieres tener otro con nadie más.

Darien cerró los puños a los costados.

—No es fácil renunciar a un sueño.

—Dímelo a mí –replicó con aspereza.

—Un niño sería un lazo que no podríamos romper –continuó, sin ceder lo más mínimo–. El divorcio sería imposible.

—¿Por qué? –le preguntó–. ¿No crees que pudiera educar a un bebé yo sola? No soy una inútil.

Darien giró la cabeza lentamente para mirarla.

—No habrá ningún niño, Serena –le dijo–. No quiero tener hijos contigo.

Aquél fue el golpe más duro. Darien no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro otra vez su corazón, ni con una mujer ni con un embarazo. Sus emociones iban a hibernar. Ya se había cerrado a Serena en casi todos los sentidos; sólo faltaba reforzar las barreras. No quería nada que pudiera atarlos, y mucho menos un hijo.

Era un comentario interesante, pensó Serena, teniendo en cuenta que no estaba tomando la píldora y que habían hecho el amor en el momento más propicio para quedarse embarazada. Bueno, Darien no lo sabía y no pensaba decírselo. No quería tener un hijo con ella, así que si ya albergaba uno en su seno, sería la última persona en el mundo en saberlo. Lo criaría ella sola.

—Recordaré lo que has dicho –contestó en voz baja. Incluso sonrió, y apartó la mirada de él con un largo suspiro–. ¿Iremos al Capitolio? –preguntó en tono agradable.

Darien sopesó su pregunta, que sirvió para distraerlo.

—Casi. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es entrar en el edificio del Senado sin que nos disparen.

Serena rió.

—Qué manera más tranquilizadora de decirlo.

—Tate y sus hombres nos llevarán hasta allí.

—Espero que tengas razón –concluyó Serena, y entrelazó las manos en el regazo, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Darien se estaba sintiendo culpable por lo que le había dicho. Pero no habría sido justo permitir que Serena albergara esperanzas de que su relación cambiara. Ella iría a la universidad y él retornaría a su trabajo. Un niño… sólo complicaría las cosas. Entornó los ojos y miró a Serena de soslayo mientras su mente conjuró la imagen de ella dándole el pecho a un bebé. Sería una madre perfecta, pensó con irritación. Amaría a su bebé y lo cuidaría con ternura. Sería un hijo querido y necesitado. Darien cerró los ojos. No podía permitirse el lujo de pensar así. Serena era demasiado joven para comprometerse de aquella manera con un hombre, de eso estaba seguro. No iba a poner en peligro su corazón.

Llegaron a un pequeño puerto deportivo cerca del brazo de mar que conducía a Washington D.C Una limusina negra estaba esperando a los ocupantes de los dos vehículos que se aproximaban. Un hombre moreno y delgado vestido con traje salió a recibirlos.

—Kou –dijo Tate, estrechando la mano al recién llegado, que casi era tan alto como él.

—Me alegro de verte, jefe –contestó Seiya Kou con una fugaz sonrisa que se parecía más a una mueca al mirar a Darien.

—Puedes dejar los halagos –murmuró Darien–. El puño ya casi no me duele.

—Lo mismo digo de mi mandíbula –repuso Seiya–. No volveré a cometer el mismo error.

—Eso espero –repuso Darien en tono agradable–. ¿Han tenido algún problema para venir aquí?

—Una pequeña emboscada en la frontera con Maryland –contestó–. Dos de los hombres de Black están ahora en manos de los federales.

—Bien hecho.

—Vámonos –dijo Seiya–. Todavía nos siguen, pero creo que podremos dejarlos atrás.

—Todo el mundo dentro –ordenó Tate, indicando a sus acompañantes que subieran a la limusina y dando instrucciones a los chóferes de los otros dos vehículos para que volvieran a la finca de Virginia–. Será mejor que vayamos todos juntos.

Mufti hizo una mueca al comparar su chándal con los trajes elegantes de sus guardaespaldas.

—No parezco muy convincente con esta ropa –murmuró con intranquilidad.

—A mí sí me lo pareces –contestó Tate, y sonrió–. Nadie espera que estemos como una rosa.

—Más bien como una pasa –murmuró Serena, reprimiendo una carcajada.

—Hemos seguido al senador Holden hasta su bañera –les dijo Tate–. Estará más acicalado, pero no tan bien vestido.

—¿Es ése el amigo de Black?

Tate negó con la cabeza.

—No nos arriesgaríamos a abordarlo, dadas las circunstancias. Seguramente Black lo ha persuadido de que somos unos subversivos peligrosos. No, Holden es… –vaciló y desvió la mirada– un conocido. Presumido como él solo, y difícil de abordar, pero honrado y justo. Nos escuchará.

Había algo sospechoso en todo aquello, pero Darien no presionó a su jefe de seguridad para obtener información. No era el momento. Miró a Serena con renovada preocupación. Nada iba tal y como lo había planeado últimamente, y mucho menos, su vida privada. Se alegraría cuando todo aquello hubiese acabado y pudiera tomar decisiones.


	15. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

Serena no olvidaría el viaje por la capital. Otra limusina negra los alcanzó de camino a Washington D.C., y recibieron disparos desde atrás. No se dio cuenta de que el vehículo estaba blindado y de que tenía cristales antibalas hasta que no comprobó la ineficacia de las ráfagas.

—Para en la próxima bocacalle –le dijo Tate al chófer, sacando su automática de debajo de su chaqueta. Su amigo Seiya hizo lo mismo.

—No interceptes ningún disparo –murmuró Darien. Tate pareció atónito.

—Estoy hecho a prueba de balas –dijo con altivez.

—Yo también –corroboró Seiya.

—Está bien, pero tengan cuidado.

El coche se detuvo y los dos hombres salieron simultáneamente, dando sendos portazos a su paso.

Fue como un ballet, pensó Serena, hechizada mientras observaba los acontecimientos a través de los cristales oscuros.

Los hombres del coche que los habían estado siguiendo salieron de su vehículo y empezaron a disparar. Tate y Seiya respondieron, pero con ráfagas cortas y contundentes.

—El estilo de las SAS –comentó Darien.

—¿Cómo? –preguntó Serena.

—Dos disparos, pausa, dos disparos.

—¿Qué son las SAS?

—Las Fuerzas Especiales de Gran Bretaña. Tate trabajó con ellas en una misión secreta en el Oriente Medio a principio de los noventa.

—¿Hay algo que no haya hecho? –preguntó Serena, perpleja.

—No mucho –Darien también estaba observando la acción. De repente, atrajo a Serena hacia él y apretó su rostro contra su pecho, reteniéndola aunque ella intentaba apartarse.

—No te muevas –dijo con aspereza.

—¿Por qué?

—No hace falta que lo veas.

Ya no se oían disparos. Segundos más tarde Tate volvió al coche, dejando atrás a Seiya. Otro de los hombres trajeados obedeció una señal de Tate y salió de la limusina.

—Llamarán a las autoridades para que despejen el lugar –dijo Tate–. Vámonos –le indicó al chófer, y no dijo una palabra más durante dos o tres minutos–. Ya puedes soltarla, han quedado atrás.

Darien dejó que Serena levantara la cabeza.

—No soy una ñoña –murmuró mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás.

—Pero tampoco una roca –repuso Darien con firmeza. Tomó su pequeña mano y la sostuvo afectuosamente. Iba a echarla de menos, pensó con tristeza. Ella era el único motivo que tenia para sonreír en los últimos meses.

Serena retiró la mano con una mirada burlona y enojada.

—No tienes por qué sujetarme, no voy a pegarte –dijo en tono inocente–. Al menos, con fuerza, no.

Miró a Tate, que parecía inaccesible y taciturno cuando el coche entró en el camino de acceso a una mansión georgiana oculta entre los árboles.

—Pensé que íbamos a la ciudad –comentó Darien.

—Sí, cuando acabemos aquí. El senador tiene la gripe y está confinado en esta casa durante un par de días. Seiya hablo con él. Piensa que, teniendo en cuenta por lo que hemos pasado, esta era la mejor manera de proceder –miró su reloj–. Hemos llegado a la hora.

Si Serena estaba perpleja, Darien también. Su jefe de seguridad era uno de los mejores de su profesión, pero a veces se mostraba irritantemente taciturno sobre sus planes y cómo llevarlos a cabo.

—¿Estás seguro de que Holden no nos entregará? –preguntó Darien.

—Seguro –dijo Tate, y no sonrió. Más bien parecía tenso e intranquilo.

Salieron del coche delante de la puerta principal, y con miradas cautelosas a su alrededor, corrieron hasta la puerta que un mayordomo sostenía abierta para ellos.

—El senador Holden está en la biblioteca, señor –le dijo a Tate, como si lo conociera–. Los está esperando.

—Gracias –Tate eludió la mirada penetrante del hombre y los condujo hacia la biblioteca revestida de madera de nogal, con estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo y sillones tapizados en cuero.

El hombre de albornoz grueso y pijama que los esperaba sentado supuso toda una sorpresa. No podía ser indio, pensó Serena, pero desde luego lo parecía. Tenía ojos negros y pelo liso y negro con algunos cabellos plateados. Era alto y corpulento y parecía más un boxeador que un político.

—Bueno, no se queden ahí de pie, siéntense –dijo con una voz ronca que recordaba al tono dominante de un soldado. Frunció el ceño en dirección a Tate–. ¿Son estas las personas de las que me habló tu hombre? No podías hablar conmigo directamente, claro.

Tate pareció aumentar de estatura. Sus ojos negros llamearon y cuando frunció el ceño, se pareció increíblemente a su anfitrión.

—No había tiempo, senador –dijo, conteniendo su hostilidad–. Mi jefe, Darien Chiba, su esposa, Serena, y Mufti, nuestro principal testigo contra Black.

—Me alegro de conocerlos –los saludó el senador–. Esto es muy preocupante, muy preocupante –repitió–. No puedo creer que un ser humano racional pueda haber caído tan bajo. Iniciar una guerra y culpar a una nación inocente. ¡Es ignominioso!

—Lo es –dijo Darien–. Pero cree que puede salirse con las suya. Ha intentado detenernos de todas las formas posibles, incluido el asesinato.

—Me gustaría oír toda la historia –declaró el senador, y fijó su mirada en Mufti–. Empecemos por usted.

Mufti habló con nerviosismo al principio, pero a pesar de su brusquedad, el senador pronto lo tranquilizó. Minutos después, Mufti parecía un viejo amigo. Le contó todo lo que sabía, desde sus intentos por espiar a Sabon, la aparición repentina de los mercenarios, hasta la huida de Philippe.

—Ese hombre, Sabon, ¿estaba implicado? –preguntó el senador.

—Sólo al principio –dijo Serena enseguida, consciente de que sólo ella defendería a Sabon. Explicó quién era y por qué se había interesado Black en su país, utilizándolo para abordar el consorcio petrolífero.

—Black le ha dicho a su amigo del Senado que Sabon es el culpable –contestó–. Que ha recurrido al golpe militar para tomar el país porque en realidad trabaja para los revolucionarios de Salid.

—Philippe Sabon es el hijo del jeque dirigente de Qawi –dijo Serena–, un hecho que mi padrastro desconoce. Todavía. No tiene sentido que después de tomarse tantas molestias para atraer inversores a su país, sabotee la explotación petrolífera orquestando un golpe militar que no necesita para acceder al poder. Ya lo tiene.

—Quería que nuestro país interviniera.

—Sólo para salvar los campos de petróleo de los superiores de Mufti –dijo Serena lanzando una mirada de disculpa a Mufti, que parecía incómodo–. Son aún más pobres que los compatriotas de Sabon y pretendían asaltar esos campos para quedarse con ellos. Lo siento, Mufti, pero el senador debe conocer toda la verdad. Una guerra no es la solución.

Los hombros de Mufti cayeron pesadamente.

—Lo entiendo.

—Países tercermundistas –dijo el senador con un hondo suspiro–. La mayoría de ellos tienen economías que no superan mi cuenta anual de comida. Gentes famélicas, economías famélicas, y los países industriales dejan que sigan así. Millones para armas e investigaciones para fabricar armas mejores, y apenas unos centavos para dar de comer a los hambrientos –sonrió con pesar mientras los demás lo miraban–. Soy liberal –dijo lacónicamente–. El dinero no se puede comer.

Darien rió entre dientes.

—No, pero se puede dar de comer a muchas personas si se enseña a usarlo a los que lo tienen.

—No hace falta que me dé los detalles, Chiba, sé cómo se usa el suyo –repuso con una mirada de admiración–. Ha dado más ayudas a los países pobres que ningún hombre de negocios que conozco.

Darien se encogió de hombros, ignorando la sorpresa de Serena.

—Hago lo que puedo –entornó los ojos–. Hay que detener a Black. Si sabe que lo estamos derrotando, tal vez ordene a sus mercenarios que prendan fuego a los campos petrolíferos.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Venganza, pura y dura. Puede echarle la culpa a Sabon e incluso al pueblo de Mufti. Si consigue iniciar una guerra de esa manera, ¿acaso la amenaza de un desastre ecológico en la región no provocaría la intervención norteamericana?

—Tal vez –dijo el senador con expresión lúgubre. Se pasó la mano por el pelo grueso y recto–. Maldición.

—¿No puede llevarnos hasta el subsecretario de estado? –preguntó Darien.

El senador Holden estaba pensando. Tardó un minuto en contestar.

—Black se anticiparía y frustraría el intento. Imagino que hay agentes del gobierno buscándolos ahora mismo.

—Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer? –preguntó Serena.

El senador estudió a los cuatro con intensidad. Frunció los labios y sonrió.

—Tengo un amigo en INN –murmuró.

Así fue. El senador tenía varios amigos en la Internacional News Network, y fueron a su casa con reportero, cámaras y equipo de sonido incluidos. En el estudio del senador, el terrible plan de Diamante Black fue dado a conocer a la comunidad internacional. Mufti habló con elocuencia en defensa de su pueblo, describiendo cómo estaban siendo tratados por Black para tomar el pequeño país de Sabon. Cuando terminaron y el equipo regresó a la capital, había muchas personas ocupadas buscando a Diamante Black.

No fue difícil localizarlo en cuanto las noticias salieron al aire. Los federales lo arrestaron en el despacho de su amigo el senador, y algunos de sus mercenarios fueron detenidos en Florida, otros en Georgia y otros cerca de la costa de Virginia.

Las tropas de una nación amiga a los Estados Unidos, trabajando de manera no oficial, fueron a apoyar el contingente militar de Sabon para retomar el país. Muchos de los mercenarios de Black murieron en la lucha y otros fueron encarcelados. En cuestión de días, el jeque regresó del exilio y volvió a ocupar el trono. Los campos de petróleo quedaron bajo vigilancia y los oficiales y trabajadores del consorcio pudieron retomar allí sus trabajos de explotación.

Diamante fue detenido con una orden de arresto federal porque los mercenarios que había utilizado eran norteamericanos. Estaba acusado de múltiples crímenes, uno de ellos denunciado por el gobierno ruso. Su intento de destruir una plataforma petrolífera en el mar Caspio constaba en una declaración jurada escrita ante notario de un hombre llamado Philippe Sabon. Se decía que los rusos pedían la extradición de Diamante para juzgarlo en Moscú. Tate pensaba que los norteamericanos se sentirían aliviados de poder quitárselo de las manos.

—Tu madre está a salvo en Jamaica –le dijo Tate a Serena cuando todos ellos, incluido Mufti, se habían reunido en la casa que Darien tenía en Washington para hablar del futuro–. Ya no le pasará nada.

—Gracias –dijo Serena con sincera gratitud.

—Dáselas a Darien –repuso Tate, sonriendo a su jefe–. Él es quien da las órdenes.

Serena se volvió a su marido. Notó que había tenido ocasión de ducharse y afeitarse, porque parecía más descansado. Ella también se había duchado, pero los días de incertidumbre habían hecho mella en ella. Estaba pálida y había perdido un poco de peso, incluso en los pocos días que llevaban en los Estados Unidos contando su historia a subcomité tras subcomité.

—Gracias por salvar a mi madre y al bebé –le dijo.

Darien se limitó a sonreír.

—No ha sido nada. Tendrá todo lo que necesite cuando regrese. Lo he dispuesto todo para que tenga una casa junto al océano en Jacksonville. Le gustará.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo –empezó a protestar Serena.

—Me temo que sí. Black invirtió todo lo que tenía en los campos de petróleo de Sabon. No dejó ni un centavo para tu madre –entornó sus ojos oscuros–. Puedo mantenerla, Serena. No podrá vivir con tanta extravagancia como antes, pero resistirá, ella y el bebé.

Aun así, Serena se sentía incomoda por dejar que Darien mantuviera a su familia, sobre todo cuando en poco tiempo dejaría de ser su esposa.

—Llevarme a la universidad ya va a costarte bastante –dijo con voz tensa.

—Calderilla –declaró–. ¿O no sabes que cuando la gente decía que yo era rico no bromeaba?

Serena desvió la mirada.

—Tu dinero nunca me ha interesado mucho.

—Lo sé.

Serena se volvió.

—Será mejor que haga las maletas.

Darien notó cómo el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza las costillas.

—¿Las maletas?

—Sí.

Serena se alejó.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? –preguntó Tate, estudiando a su jefe con curiosidad.

Darien hundió las manos con fuerza en los bolsillos.

—A Las Vegas, a obtener el divorcio –dijo entre dientes. Tate frunció los labios.

—Chica lista.

La mirada de su jefe sorprendió a Tate. Era una mezcla de estupefacción e instinto asesino. Pero Tate no se dejó intimidar. Se acercó al piano y levantó una foto enmarcada de Margo que todavía estaba allí. La mirada que le brindó a Darien era elocuente.

—Debe de haber sido una mujer única y muy especial para merecer tanta lealtad por tu parte –entornó sus ojos negros–. Pero Serena también es única y especial.

—La diferencia de edad es excesiva –dijo Darien con aspereza.

Tate sonrió tristemente.

—Yo también he utilizado ese argumento. Pero a primera hora de la mañana, cuando estoy solo, no es un gran consuelo.

Darien no pudo detectar ni un rastro de emoción en el rostro de su empleado y amigo, y se sintió vagamente triste por Cecily, que amaba a su jefe de seguridad con tan poca esperanza de felicidad.

—Te ama –continuó Tate.

El rostro de Darien se endureció.

—Eso es lo que ella piensa.

Tate se encogió de hombros.

—Como tú digas. ¿A qué universidad irá?

—A la Sorbona. Preferiría que se quedara aquí, en Washington, para que la vigilaras tú mismo, pero no voy a obligarla. Asigna a uno de tus hombres para que la acompañe y proporciónale el visado. Tampoco quiero perder de vista a la señora Black, en Jacksonville. Contrata a más personal si hace falta, esto es importante para mí.

—Hecho. Enviaré a Marlowe con Serena. Es joven, atractivo e ingenioso. A Serena le gustará.

Darien giró en redondo con mirada furibunda. No hizo falta que dijera nada, su rostro lo delataba.

—Vaya –comentó Tate, sonriendo débilmente–. No eres tan indiferente como quieres aparentar ¿eh?

Darien cerró los puños a los costados. Comprendió en aquel momento lo involucrado que estaba con Serena, tanto que sólo de imaginarla con otro hombre perdía el juicio.

Tate adoptó una expresión seria.

—Vive la vida como quieras –le dijo a su jefe–. Pero si la dejas marchar, tendrás que comprender que es joven y bonita y que está llena de vida. No se quedará sentada esperándote –declaró, y se alejó en busca de Mufti. Lo había dispuesto todo para que regresara a Salid en un avión a todo lujo. Al menos, las cosas salían bien para un miembro del grupo, pensó Tate.


	16. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15

Tate llevó a Mufti al aeropuerto y lo envió de regreso a su tierra natal.

—Será un héroe –le dijo Darien a Serena cuando se quedaron solos–. Cómo no, también transmitirá una advertencia sobre lo que puede ocurrir si su gente decide apoderarse del petróleo de Qawi.

Serena miró de soslayo la foto enmarcada de Margo y se abrazó. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en el viaje inminente a Las Vegas. Margo había vuelto a ganar.

—¿Cuándo partimos hacia Las Vegas? –le preguntó, de espaldas a él.

Darein contuvo el aliento. Aquel viaje no tenía ningún atractivo para él. Estaba agotado después del cautiverio y la huida y le dolía pensar en sacar a Serena de su vida tan rápidamente. Parecía vulnerable con su traje de seda color perla, con su pelo largo y rubio recogido en una trenza alrededor de la cabeza.

—Hoy no –dijo con aspereza–. Tengo que volver a la plataforma del mar Caspio y comprobar los progresos de mis hombres.

Serena lo miró con curiosidad. ¿No estaba ansioso por poner fin a su relación? Sus ojos lo devoraban, desde sus piernas largas y fuertes realzadas por sus pantalones negros hasta su pecho amplio cubierto con una camisa de seda beige. Parecía más corpulento que nunca, e increíblemente atractivo con su pelo negro grueso y ondulado salpicado de hilos plateados, sus ojos azules y tez cetrina. Lo ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas y se aborrecía por su vulnerabilidad.

Darien se acercó a ella como atraído por unos hilos invisibles. El silencio en el apartamento se volvió tenso de repente, cobró vida. Darien se paró delante de ella, paseando sus ojos azules con creciente avidez sobre su rostro levantado.

—¿Me deseas? –le preguntó en un tono que pocas veces le había oído usar. Serena sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—¿Co… Cómo?

—Querías una noche –le recordó–, no un encuentro apresurado con la amenaza continua de una interrupción –ladeó la cabeza hacia el pasillo–. El dormitorio está por allí. Es una cama de matrimonio –añadió con voz ronca.

Serena deseaba aquella noche. No hizo falta que lo expresara con palabras, era visible en sus ojos, en su rostro, en su cuerpo tenso.

—¿Tú… quieres? –susurró.

—Ya lo creo –dijo con amargura y desprecio hacia sí mismo–. Más que nada en el mundo.

Serena levantó los brazos y Darien se inclinó para levantarla del suelo, sintiéndose diez años más joven cuando ella se acurrucó contra él y posó sus labios cálidos sobre su garganta.

Darien recorrió el pasillo con ella en brazos hasta su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta con el pie y la dejó delicadamente sobre la colcha de rayas de color crema y marrón. Después de desconectar el teléfono, se desabrochó la camisa con ojos ardientes.

Serena observó cómo se desnudaba y su respiración se aceleró. Estaban a plena luz del día, con las cortinas abiertas. Podía oír el tráfico de la calle y ver las franjas que el sol pintaba en la alfombra de color beige al filtrarse por las persianas venecianas. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido con una deliciosa expectación cuando Darien se acercó a ella, alto y atlético y completamente desinhibido sobre su desnudez y su erección. La incorporó el tiempo suficiente para despojarla de la ropa.

Sus manos grandes, delgadas y cálidas se deslizaron por la suavidad de su cuerpo desde sus senos hasta su vientre plano y a sus caderas y muslos.

—Estás temblando –bromeó Darien con suavidad–. No tendrás miedo de mí.

Serena se arqueó un poco por las sensaciones electrizantes que le producían sus caricias.

—Tiemblo de ganas por tenerte –susurró con voz ronca.

Darien sonrió con suavidad. Nunca se mostraba tímida ni coqueta haciendo el amor. La tocaba y se rendía por completo. Se sentía orgulloso de ello, porque sabía lo fría que era con otros hombres.

La atrajo lentamente hacia él, disfrutando de su suave exclamación al notar su erección sobre su cuerpo. Le rozó los labios, tomándose su tiempo, primero mordisqueando uno, luego el otro, jugando con su boca antes de deslizar la lengua en su interior y besarla con lenta insistencia.

Serena hundió las uñas en los músculos firmes de sus antebrazos y se apretó contra él cuando el ansia familiar y dolorosa se concentró en su bajo vientre.

Darien deslizó las manos entre ellos para rodear sus senos firmes. La tocó con delicadeza, con dedos que apenas la rozaban, en círculos que eran perezosos y dulces y excitantes. Serena se arqueó, pero Darien ignoró la invitación y mantuvo las manos a una distancia deliberada de sus pezones.

Serena le clavó las uñas con más fuerza.

—¡Darien!

Sus labios firmes atormentaron su boca mientras continuaba acariciándola sutilmente con las manos.

—No te impacientes –dijo en voz baja–. Voy a tomarme mucho tiempo contigo.

Serena emitió un pequeño sonido extraño y gutural. Darien cubrió sus labios con los suyos y sus manos se acercaron progresivamente a aquellos pezones erectos y duros. Finalmente, cuando ella casi estaba loca de ansiedad, tomó las puntas entre los dedos pulgares e índices y los movió con suavidad.

Su leve gemido de placer reverberó en el silencio del dormitorio. El beso de Darien se hizo insistente mientras la reacción franca de Serena avivaba su ansia por ella.

Pero la controló enseguida. La levantó y la sostuvo entre sus manos mientras sus labios sustituían a sus manos en sus senos. La lamió en un silencio que vibraba de pasión. Serena se removió con impotencia bajo el tormento de sus labios cálidos que se deslizaban desde sus senos hasta su estómago y más abajo, a la suavidad sedosa de sus muslos superiores.

El tiempo pareció entrar en un eclipse permanente en los minutos ardientes que se sucedieron. Darien acarició y saboreó y la atormentó, deleitándose con su reacción violenta y sus pequeños gritos de placer. Cuando se posicionó ante el umbral de su femineidad, Serena lo asió de las caderas e intentó atraerlo hacia ella, pero Darien se resistió.

—No –susurró–. Quédate quieta.

—Darien –sollozó, estremeciéndose de tormento.

—Paso a paso, Serena –susurró, moviéndose con suavidad sin apartar los ojos de ella. Serena jadeó y el retiró las caderas, vaciló, y volvió a acercarse en un baile lento y seductor.

—No… no puedo –sollozó.

—Sí que puedes –Darien tomó sus dos manos con las suyas y las sujetó por encima de su cabeza, sobre la colcha. Con una pierna separó las suyas y volvió a mecerse contra ella, repitiendo el movimiento placentero rítmicamente pero sin profundizar demasiado.

Serena se puso tensa y se estremeció a medida que cada movimiento del poderoso cuerpo de Darien desataba temblores de placer por toda su espalda. Su corazón palpitaba con frenesí. Darien se mantenía distanciado de lo que hacía, vigilante, en control. Luego se movió sinuosamente, incrementando el contacto. Serena contuvo el aliento y su cuerpo se elevó hacia él irreflexivamente.

Darien deslizó la mirada por su forma femenina, disfrutando de su suave inocencia, su respuesta voluptuosa. Podía oler su suave perfume, el leve sudor que la impregnaba, su olor a mujer. Los ojos de Serena siguieron los suyos, un poco sorprendida ante aquella intimidad, y luego, volvió a mirarlo. Había deleite en su expresión juvenil, mezclada con un rastro de inhibición. Darien se inclinó y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Nunca habías mirado.

—Antes era demasiado rápido –dijo Serena con vacilación.

—Ahora, no –recorrió su labio superior con la lengua mientras su cuerpo se elevaba y descendía tiernamente sobre el suyo–. Quiero sentir todos los poros de tu cuerpo tan cerca de mí como sea posible –susurró–. Cuando te tenga, quiero poseerte por completo.

Serena contuvo el aliento, excitada por sus palabras tanto como por el ritmo de su cuerpo.

Darien descendió bruscamente y se elevó con la misma rapidez, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Serena se contraía de placer. Él también lanzó una exclamación, abrumado por la deliciosa punzada de deleite que le producía sentirla así.

Volvió a moverse, perdiendo lentamente el control. Abrió la boca sobre la suya y deslizó la lengua en su interior con movimientos cálidos y suaves que evocaban las embestidas de su cuerpo.

Serena se arqueó hacia él, y las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos a medida que el placer se hacía insoportable. Sus dedos se agarraban a los suyos con frenesí mientras temblaba.

—No será suficiente –dijo Darien con aspereza–. Santo Dios…

Darien se movió para cambiarla de postura, incorporándola. Con las manos en sus muslos, la colocó sobre él, jadeando mientras la soltaba para que lo poseyera con un movimiento único, lento y dolorosamente dulce.

Serena se aferró a sus hombros anchos, sintiendo cómo el vello grueso de su tórax le hacía cosquillas en los senos mientras la movía sobre él.

Darien la levantó y luego la sentó, moviendo su cuerpo con brusquedad con cada penetración, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Apenas podía pensar. Sentía cómo el placer se incrementaba hasta que las llamas de placer lo devoraban. Vio el éxtasis reflejado en los ojos de Serena mientras sus manos se contraían con aspereza, magullándola, incrementando el ritmo de los movimientos.

Serena oyó cómo los muelles de la cama crujían de forma alarmante a medida que Darien la apretaba más y más contra él. Lo sintió con una intimidad que, a pesar de su fugaz matrimonio, superaba todo lo que había experimentado nunca.

—Nunca he estado tan potente, Serena –le susurró mientras flexionaba de nuevo las manos. Hizo una mueca y gimió al sentir la fiebre que lo consumía. Se estremeció–. Puedo sentirte… –su cuerpo se estremeció–. Quiero acercarme… más… –masculló, y su mirada frenética se cruzó con la suya al borde de la locura justo cuando los movimientos se hacían más y más violentos–. Quiero entrar hasta el fondo…

Serena notó cómo su cuerpo se abría repentina y enteramente a él y el placer estalló en oleadas de éxtasis. Su cuerpo se convulsionó sobre el de Darien y la tensión se hizo astillas y se propagó como un calor abrasador de satisfacción que la hizo gritar.

Sabía que Darien la estaba mirando, observando su rostro, sus ojos muy abiertos, conmocionados y nublados mientras ella se contorsionaba.

Las contracciones se propagaron de su cuerpo al de Darien. Gimió con aspereza, y su voz se quebró al asirla con fuerza de las caderas y apretarla contra él mientras los espasmos violentos lo elevaban hacia el sol y hacia un olvido tan apasionado que notó cómo palpitaba durante unos segundos dulces e interminables antes de que la liberación le sobreviniera con una fuerza imparable.

Serena apoyó su frente húmeda sobre el tórax igualmente húmedo, mientras su cuerpo era un instrumento sensible que registraba pequeñas explosiones deliciosas de placer. Darien también se estremeció, abrazándola con fuerza mientras saboreaba la sensación exquisita de su cuerpo unido al suyo en aquella intimidad.

Sus senos eran blancos allí donde se aplastaban contra su pecho. Darien se movió y la sintió en torno a él, como seda cálida y húmeda. Poco a poco fue consciente de la posición en la que estaban y por un instante la preocupación lo asaltó.

—Serena, ¿te he hecho daño? –susurró con urgencia junto a su oído, soltando lentamente los dedos de sus caderas.

—No –contestó Serena, demasiado tímida para mirarlo a los ojos. En cambio, le rozó el cuello con los labios con vacilación–. Nunca… nunca lo habíamos hecho así –añadió.

—Nunca lo había hecho así –repuso en un tono solemne y grave. Sus manos se elevaron para acariciarle la espalda–. No debería haberlo hecho. Podría haberte lastimado.

Serena levantó la vista hacia sus ojos azules y preocupados.

—¿Cómo?

Darien fijó la mirada en donde aún permanecían unidos y tragó saliva.

—Me has tomado por entero, pequeña –dijo con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos–. ¿Estás segura de que no te he hecho daño?

Serena negó con la cabeza y sonrió con ternura. Luego tocó sus labios firmes con dedos suaves.

—Ha sido increíble –dijo, un poco aturdida.

Darien tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó suavemente en los párpados.

—Increíble –corroboró con voz ronca–. No me parecía estar lo bastante dentro de ti –añadió, igual de aturdido–. Nunca me había sentido así –inspiró trémulamente y cambió de posición. Al hacerlo, su cuerpo reaccionó súbita y violentamente y lanzó una exclamación.

Serena notó la reacción con admiración.

—Según he leído, los hombres no pueden hacerlo otra vez tan pronto –susurró con timidez.

—Esa parte de mí no sabe leer.

Darien se movió, tumbándola suavemente sobre el colchón. La colocó con suavidad de modo que se abrazaron, las piernas de Serena sobre las suyas y las rodillas de Darien a cada lado de su cuerpo grácil. Sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos mientras se movía con ternura, observando cómo en sus ojos se reflejaba el placer fiero que le proporcionaba. Se le ocurrió pensar que en aquel momento, abrumado por la ternura más arrolladora que había compartido nunca con ninguna mujer, deseaba desesperadamente dejarla embarazada.

La amó como si pudiera hacerlo, como si aquella unión exquisita pudiera dar un hijo como fruto. Un absurdo, por supuesto. Serena estaba tomando la píldora y él se iba a divorciar de ella. Pero podía fingir, y lo hizo. Le hizo el amor de tal forma que cuando sobrevinieron las contracciones, experimentó el placer más intenso y profundo que había sentido en la vida. Serena también lo sintió. Darien lo supo sin necesidad de oír las palabras jadeantes y apresuradas que emergieron de su garganta cuando el éxtasis la devoró como fuego dulce.

Permanecieron tumbados en aquella posición durante un largo tiempo, inmóviles. No quería separarse de ella, quería seguir en sus brazos.

La dulzura del momento lo despojó de sus fuerzas. Notó cómo el mundo se nublaba a su alrededor y durmió con ella, íntimamente unidos sobre la colcha de la cama.

En algún momento de la noche, Darien se despertó y se deslizó entre las sábanas con ella, acurrucada en sus brazos mientras volvían a quedarse dormidos.

Pero con la mañana retornó la cordura y la conmoción y la incredulidad. Contempló su bonito cuerpo desnudo sobre las sábanas blancas y la cabeza le dio vueltas con los recuerdos de lo que Serena le había dado con tanta generosidad.

Nunca se había sentido tan confuso ni tan asustado. Serena era dulce y joven y lo amaba. Podía vivir con ella. Podía darle un hijo. Podían vivir juntos para siempre…

Darien se incorporó súbitamente y sacó su ropa de los cajones y del armario antes de alejarse para borrar con la ducha el aroma que Serena había dejado en su piel.

Una hora después salió de apartamento, dejando una nota escueta en la que se comprometía a disponerlo todo para que ella fuera a París antes de su viaje de negocios al mar Caspio. Podrían hablar del divorcio más adelante. Firmó con sus iniciales y tuvo que reprimirse para no volver al dormitorio y contemplar la figura exquisita de su joven esposa en la cama.

Había compartido aquella cama con su amada Margo, y se sentía como una traidor, un adúltero. Margo estaba muerta y él seguía vivo. Comprendió que tenía que enfrentarse al futuro, pero no podía hacerlo todavía, a la sombra de aquella experiencia exquisita con Serena.

Tenía que irse, pensar, razonar.

Serena se despertó y vio la nota. No le sorprendió, Darien volvía a sentirse culpable. Se acercó al piano y contempló el rostro sonriente de la foto.

—Yo también lo amo –le dijo–. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Al formular la pregunta con el corazón roto, comprendió que sólo tenía una opción. Debía irse a París y concederle a Darien el tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión sobre su futuro. Esperaba que fuera la correcta. Mientras tanto, se aferró al dulce recuerdo de su pasión y pensó que, si era necesario, podría vivir de aquella noche el resto de su vida.


	17. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16

Ikuko Black y su pequeño hijo Nicholas vivían en una acogedora casa de estuco en las afueras de Jacksonville, cerca de la costa atlántica. Serena pasó varios días con su madre y Nicholas antes de partir hacia París. Ikuko y Serena habían iniciado una relación nueva e incipiente, un poco forzada por ambas partes. Ikuko se sentía abatida de verse con un marido que se enfrentaba a una larga condena en la cárcel y sin dinero para mantenerse.

A la semana siguiente, uno de los hombres de Tate Winthrop fue a París con Serena: un agente maduro con una esposa en el ejército. Serena casi sonrió ante la idea de que Darien lo había escogido deliberadamente para evitar la posibilidad de que se encariñara de su guardaespaldas. Pero de haber estado celoso habría ido a París con ella. No le había telefoneado ni escrito desde su brusca huida del apartamento. Por extraño que pareciera, a Serena aquel hecho la confortaba. Si Darien hubiera podido mostrarse indiferente o sereno al respecto, no le habría molestado ponerse en contacto con ella. Por eso, Serena albergaba esperanzas.

Darien se dirigió a la plataforma perforadora del mar Caspio y permaneció allí durante varias semanas, sin decir una sola palabra a su esposa ausente. Ansiaba tenerla noche tras noche, a pesar de su determinación de olvidar lo ocurrido.

Serena se matriculó en la Sorbona, sorprendiéndose de que ya hubieran aceptado su solicitud y le hubieran asignado las clases. Por suerte, su francés estaba a la altura de sus estudios, que de todas formas, se centraban en los números. De aquel modo, pudo enterrar su corazón roto en los libros.

Aproximadamente a la cuarta semana desde su regreso de Oriente Medio, empezó a vomitar el desayuno. A la semana siguiente, se desmayó al ver un corte en un dedo durante su clase de biología, en el transcurso de un experimento de disección. A la sexta semana, dejó de eludir el problema y fue a ver al médico. Al parecer había una explicación para todos sus síntomas, y no eran ni la tensión ni el exceso de trabajo.

Casualmente, recibió una visita inesperada el día en que estaba lo bastante indispuesta para faltar a clase y quedarse en su lujoso apartamento parisino.

El complejo de apartamentos tenía un sistema de seguridad perfecto, por supuesto; Darien no consentiría que se alojara en cualquier otro lugar. Así que el timbre de su apartamento sonó cuando el recién llegado le preguntó al guardia de seguridad de la planta baja dónde podía encontrarla.

—Hay un caballero que pregunta por usted, madame –dijo la voz con suave acento–. Desea darle noticias sobre un tal monsieur Sabon…

—Por favor, que suba a verme enseguida –dijo Serena sin vacilación. Se había preguntado muchas veces dónde estaría su secuestrador desde que regresara a su país natal. Al parecer, la situación se estaba serenando, porque la derrota de los mercenarios y el retorno del jeque dirigente, así como el descubrimiento de enormes reservas de petróleo por parte del consorcio, habían sido noticia de primera plana.

Se cepilló su pelo largo y rubio y se puso un caftán blanco y dorado sobre su camisón para recibir a su visitante. No era una prenda reveladora. Parecía más un vestido de calle que una bata.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, la abrió enseguida, esperando ver a un dignatario del país de Sabon. Para sorpresa de Serena, era Philippe Sabon en persona, ataviado con un traje gris italiano que había sido tejido con el máximo cuidado.

Sonrió ante el asombro, tensando las cicatrices de su mejilla derecha de modo que aparecieron blancas y visibles sobre su tez morena. Le enseñó un ramo de rosas blancas y se lo entregó.

—Tal vez no sea bienvenido, pero tenía que comprobar por mí mismo cómo estabas –comentó Philippe, sin revelar la alegría que le había producido oír la excitación en su voz ante la perspectiva de recibir noticias suyas.

—Eras más que bienvenido –dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando las rosas–. Pasa y siéntate. ¿Te apetece un café?

Levantó la mano.

—No quiero molestarte…

—No es molestia. ¡Therese! –llamó, y la doncella apareció y recibió instrucciones–. Y trae un poco d bizcocho, Therese. Tal vez nuestro invitado tenga hambre.

—Cierto –respondió Philippe mientras contemplaba su rostro cansado con mirada clínica–. Estás pálida, y estoy seguro de que has perdido peso.

—Un poco, tal vez –dijo de forma evasiva.

Philippe se inclinó hacia delante con picardía en sus ojos negros.

—Ven conmigo a vivir en mi harén –le retó–. Haré que los criados te lleven dulces y mazapán hasta que recuperes tu peso acostumbrado.

Serena rió con deleite.

—Es la mejor oferta que he recibido hace semanas –declaró.

Philippe también sonrió, menos abrasivo sobre sus limitaciones que como serían la mayoría de los hombres. La observó con mirada suave.

—Ojalá fuera así –dijo en voz baja–. Pero con un harén correría el peligro constante de ser descubierto, ¿no crees? Y no quiero tentar la suerte.

—Eres el hijo del jeque que reina en tu país –le recordó–. ¿No tendrás que tener un heredero?

—Sin duda –cruzó las piernas y la estudió en silencio, absorbiendo su belleza radiante–. Tu primogénito será mi heredero.

—Eso no tiene gracia.

—No pretendía ser una broma –dijo con indiferencia–. Mi padre sabe en qué estado estoy, Serena –añadió–. Es motivo de mucha lástima para los dos. Pero tu marido es moreno y el niño seguramente lo será, con sangre griega en sus venas. Un reino, aunque sea pequeño, no es algo digno de desprecio, chérie.

Serena estaba estupefacta.

—¿Pero por qué?

Philippe la miró fijamente durante largo tiempo.

—Creo que sabes por qué.

Todavía estaba absorbiendo aquella información cuando la doncella llevó la bandeja de café con bizcocho. Le puso un vaso de leche a Serena, que hizo una mueca.

—Te sentará bien –le dijo la doncella, una viuda con tres hijos crecidos–. Bébetelo.

Philippe contempló la leche con una carcajada.

—¿Chiba lo sabe? –preguntó con énfasis. Serena tomó un sorbo de leche con mirada rebelde.

—No, no lo sabe –masculló–. No quiere tener hijos, así que no los tendrá. Dios ha hablado.

Philippe estalló en carcajadas.

—Me sorprende que hayas podido guardar el secreto –le dijo, estudiándola–. Tienes un aire misterioso y satisfecho.

—¿Cómo va a saberlo? Está en pleno mar Caspio jugando con su pozo de petróleo.

Philippe se sirvió leche con el café y se recostó en el sofá para beberlo.

—Deberías llamarlo y decirle que venga a casa.

—Como si fuera a hacerme caso –bufó Serena.

—Subestimas tus encantos –replicó.

Serena se estaba acordando de algo que casi se le había pasado por alto.

—Cuando nos dejaste, dijiste algo en árabe a Tate Winthrop. ¿Qué fue?

—Pregúntaselo.

—No tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar –contestó–. Dímelo tú.

Philippe movió la cabeza.

—Algunos secretos están mejor guardados, ¿no crees? –terminó su café–. Vine a darte esto para tu marido –le dijo, sacando un sobre sellado que dejó sobre la mesa auxiliar–. El pago de su préstamo –le explicó–. Y también he venido para pedirles a los dos que asistan a mi coronación.

Serena sintió que el corazón le daba un pequeño vuelco.

—¿Acaso tu padre…?

—No, no está muerto –dijo enseguida–. Pero es consciente de que su salud le impide desempeñar su cargo como jefe de estado. Ahora que vamos a obtener dinero de nuestros primeros pozos, debemos avanzar al siglo veinte. No será fácil para las tribus nómadas que conforman mi nación, y tampoco para mí, ya que mi sangre tiene mezcla. Pero hoy día esas cosas importan menos que la autoridad y la fuerza del líder. Espero estar a la altura de la tarea.

—Sin duda lo estarás –dijo Serena sin vacilación, y observó su rostro moreno y delgado con débil tristeza.

—No te apenes por mí –le dijo Philippe con franqueza–. Tengo más que muchos hombres. Alá decide estas cosas. No debemos luchar contra lo que el destino nos depara.

—Ahora pareces árabe.

Philippe sonrió.

—Como debe ser ¿no? –dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa–. ¿Vendrás, con tu marido, por supuesto, a presenciar mi investidura? Es una ceremonia muy antigua, llena de ritual y colorido.

—Me gustaría.

—¿Y Darien?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Se lo preguntaré. ¿Cuándo será?

—En primavera, dentro de seis meses –contempló el caftán holgado bajo el que se hallaba su hijo–. Tal vez sea un momento complicado, pero si no lo es, me encargaré de que lo dispongan todo para su presencia. Para los tres, si es necesario –añadió con una sonrisa.

Philippe se levantó y ella también. Tomó sus dos manos en las suyas y las besó suavemente antes de soltarla.

—Cuídate. Te recuerdo lo que te dije en una ocasión. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, sea lo que sea, no tienes más que pedírmela.

—Gracias –repuso Serena con franqueza–. Pero me las apañaré.

—Y cuida de mi heredero –añadió con una sonrisa en dirección a su vientre.

Cuando se fue, Serena salió al balcón con vistas a la ciudad y permaneció de pie en la leve brisa, dejando que el aire despeinara sus cabellos. Sentía lástima por Philippe y más lástima por sí misma. Estaba embarazada y sola. Darien ni siquiera le escribía ni la llamaba. Era como si la hubiera excluido de su vida en el peor momento. Se preguntó si lo vería antes de que su hijo naciera.

No se lo habría preguntado si hubiera visto su cara dos horas después, cuando una llamada de teléfono interrumpió su conferencia con su perforador en la plataforma del mar Caspio.

—¿Que Serena, qué? –estalló, y sus ojos azules refulgieron de rabia. Volvió a escuchar durante unos segundos, maldijo y cortó la conexión–. Llama al piloto del helicóptero– dijo con aspereza–. Me voy.

—Pero, señor, hay un vendaval…

—Aunque haya un huracán. Ve por él.

Diez minutos después, estaban en el aire en dirección a tierra firme.

Había oscurecido y Serena estaba viendo las noticias en francés cuando la puerta principal de su apartamento se abrió de par en par y Darien entró a grandes zancadas.

Serena se incorporó en el sofá en el que había estado recostada, todavía con su bonito caftán de color blanco y dorado, y lo miró boquiabierta. Estaba despeinado, con la camisa desabrochada y la corbata floja y alrededor de su cuello. Tenía un aspecto temible.

—¿Dónde está? –preguntó con fiereza.

—¿Quién?

—¡Sabon! No intentes negar que ha estado aquí, ya lo he confirmado en recepción.

Serena no sabía que decir. Darien estaba consumido por los celos, y el deleite que sintió casi la dejó sin aliento. Hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

—Sí, vino a devolverte el préstamo –y se acercó a la mesita para enseñarle el sobre dirigido a él, pero Darien ni siquiera lo miró. Estaba demasiado absorto.

—¿Qué más quería?

—Quería… invitarnos a su coronación –tartamudeó–. Su padre piensa abdicar.

—Me importa un comino si se hace rey o jeque o lo que sea –dijo con aspereza–. Quiero saber qué estaba haciendo aquí. Podría haberme enviado un cheque por correo y un mensajero.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? –le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

—Porque le dijo a Tate Winthrop que eras lo único sobre la tierra por lo que merecía la pena perder un reino, por eso.

De modo que ése era el misterio. Serena observó a su furibundo marido con fascinación.

—¿Por qué te preocupa lo que dijo? –preguntó con inocencia–. Te fuiste al mar Caspio para olvidarte de mí. Vivo sola, voy sola a la universidad, lo hago todo sola. ¿Por qué no voy a tener compañía si me apetece?

—¡Estás casada!

Serena le enseñó su dedo sin anillo.

—No, no lo estoy –declaró. Se había quitado la alianza hacía unos minutos para lavarse las manos.

Las mejillas de Darien enrojecieron de rabia y cerró los puños a los costados.

—Ponte otra vez el anillo.

—Me lo quité y se cayó en la arena cuando estábamos en Qawi. No tengo ni idea de dónde está –le informó

Sus dientes rechinaron.

—Te compraré otro.

—No me lo pondré si su único propósito es aparentar que estoy casada –replicó–. Hablando de bodas, ¿cuándo vas a concederme el divorcio? –lo hostigó deliberadamente.

La tensión en su rostro se intensificó.

.¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Sabon se ha declarado?

—Lo haría si se lo pidiera –dijo con convicción.

—Estás casada conmigo, no voy a concederte ningún divorcio.

Aquello era sorprendente y absolutamente delicioso. Serena lo observaba con deliberada altivez.

—¿El perro del hortelano, Darien?

Serena presenció cómo perdía el control. Se dirigió a ella como una avalancha, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que iba a costarle. La arrojó sobre el sofá y la siguió en la caída. Serena apenas tuvo un segundo para respirar antes de sus labios cálidos y firmes devoraran los suyos.

Pesaba, pero acogió su cuerpo con regocijo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y cedió a su furia ardiente. Fue como volver a casa. Rió suavemente bajo la presión de sus labios y lo apretó contra ella, maravillándose de su furia, de sus celos, de su pasión.

—Darien, eres idiota –gimió junto a su boca–. Como si pudiera fijarme en otro hombre que no seas tú.

Darien lo oyó, pero no pudo dejar de besarla para analizarlo. Su cuerpo ardía en deseo. Gimió mientras el beso se intensificaba y notó cómo se ponía rígido de anhelo por ella.

Serena sentía un ansia pareja a la de él. Pero incluso en aquel deleite desenfrenado, notó la náusea creciente y familiar que ascendía por su garganta. Siempre era peor estar tumbada. Se removió, controlando el malestar, y separó sus labios de los de Darien.

—Maldita sea –murmuró con angustia, tragando saliva–. Deja que me levante, cariño. Creo que voy a… ¡Cielos!

Serena lo empujó y corrió hacia el baño. Apenas llegó a tiempo.

Darien la encontró delante del inodoro y de repente, todo cobró sentido. Comprendió de inmediato lo que le pasaba y palideció. En lo único que podía pensar era en la noche con ella en Washington, y en su ansia por dejarla embarazada. Pero aquello era demasiado repentino para pensar con claridad.

—Dijiste que estabas tomando la píldora –masculló–. Me aseguraste que tenías protección. ¡Me mentiste!

Serena no podía contestar. Levantó una mano trémula y desechó su comentario con un gesto, apoyando la cabeza sobre el antebrazo.

Darien se contuvo el tiempo suficiente para tomar una toalla y humedecerla. Se la pasó y observó cómo empezaba a relajarse. Un minuto después, Serena movió la palanca del inodoro y consiguió arrastrarse hasta el lavabo, lavarse la cara y enjuagarse la boca.

Serena trató de rodearlo, porque su figura corpulenta bloqueaba el umbral, pero Darien la levantó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio, dejándola con delicadeza sobre la colcha, y ella se llevó la toalla a los ojos. Darien era todo rayos y centellas, y sabía que la noticia de su inminente paternidad lo había conmocionado.

—Está bien, tienes razón, ha sido culpa mía. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu plataforma? –le dijo en tono espectral–. Therese sabe cuidar de mí, no te necesito.

Darien no dijo nada, no podía pronunciar palabra. Estaba dividido entre la indignación y el terror. Serena estaba embarazada, llevaba a su hijo en su seno. Era una complicación que había querido eludir por todos los medios. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho, y tal vez ni siquiera planeaba hacerlo.

Serena se llevó la toalla a sus labios secos y lo miró con resignación. La furia en sus ojos azules le indicaba cómo se sentía, no hacía falta preguntárselo. Volvió a cubrirse los ojos con el paño. La humedad disipó las náuseas y alivió una jaqueca incipiente.

—Estás embarazada –declaró Darien.

—Premio.

—¿Ibas a decírmelo?

—No –contestó Serena enseguida–. Supuse que tu primera pregunta sería quién era el padre.

Su acusación lo intranquilizó.

—No haría una pregunta tan estúpida –murmuró.

—Seguro.

—No bromees, no tiene gracia.

—No te negaré el divorcio –dijo a través de los pliegues de la toalla–. Adelante, pon en marcha las gestiones.

—Ya puedo vernos en el tribunal, tú con un vestido de embarazada, pidiendo la anulación.

Serena se retiró la toalla y lo miró con furia. Le sorprendió ver que Darien no se estaba burlando, sino sonriendo. Y sonriendo con ternura.

—Nadie ha hablado de anulación –clarificó–, sino de divorcio.

—¿Y quién tendría la custodia?

—Como soy yo la que lo llevo…

—Yo lo puse ahí –le recordó–. ¿Desde cuándo tienes náuseas? –añadió con suavidad–. Recuerdo que Margo nunca tuvo esa clase de molestia…

Serena le arrojó la toalla con una expresión que revelaba que deseaba que fuera un ladrillo.

—¡Vete de aquí! –le gritó–. Sal de mi apartamento, de París, de mi vida. Te odio –sollozó con una mezcla de furia y dolor–. No quiero oírte hablar de Margo.

Darien hizo una mueca. No sabía qué decir, pero desde luego no había pretendido herirla.

Serena rodó sobre la cama y enterró su rostro ardiente en la almohada.

—Déjame en paz –dijo con un ronco susurro.

Darien vaciló, pero no quería empeorar la situación. Contempló su pequeña figura hecha un ovillo en el caftán voluminoso y se cuestionó su fragilidad. Serena siempre parecía tan fuerte y capaz que era una sorpresa verla tan vulnerable.

Finalmente, salió del dormitorio, pero no del apartamento. Se dirigió a la cocina y le pidió a Therese que le preparara una infusión. Cuando estuvo lista, se la llevó junto a un pequeño paquete de galletas sin sal en una bandeja.

Serena estaba sentada sobre la cama con los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas. Darien dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Toma –le dijo con voz ronca, pasándole la delicada taza de porcelana–. Therese dice que te gusta. Es manzanilla.

Serena la aceptó con desgana.

—Me asienta el estómago –murmuró, tomando un sorbo.

Darien observó cómo bebía mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir.

—Las Vegas está por allí –le indicó Serena, señalando la ventana–. Puedes divorciarte de mí sin mi ayuda, ¿verdad?

—Intenta ser razonable –le dijo con calma–. Un hombre no se divorcia así como así de una mujer embarazada.

—No quieres a mi hijo –lo acusó, fijando la mirada en la manzanilla–. Eras un fanático de los anticonceptivos –levantó la vista con enojo–. Guardaba la píldora en la mesilla de noche, así que no pude llevármela en el viaje inesperado a la isla de Philippe –volvió a bajar la vista enseguida–. Después, pensé que no tenía sentido seguir tomándola.

—Por supuesto que no. Y yo estaba intentando protegerte de Sabon –Darien entornó los ojos y la estudió con atención–. Dejando a un lado los rumores, Tate hizo algunas comprobaciones. Al parecer Sabon no es capaz de concebir un hijo, y no creo que sea un problema de esterilidad.

Serena contempló a su marido con una expresión reveladora que involuntariamente confirmó sus sospechas.

—No te preocupes –le dijo en voz baja–. No pienso difundir lo que sé. Mejor dicho, lo que Tate averiguó para mí. Es la única explicación que hallaba a la extraña actitud que Sabon tenía contigo y al hecho de que después de que te secuestrara, dejaras de tenerle miedo.

Serena se movió con incomodidad y tomó otro sorbo de manzanilla.

—Prometí que no se lo diría a nadie.

—Me alegra saberlo –reflexionó–. Así puedo contarte mis secretos sin temor a que los divulgues.

Serena lo miró con enojo.

—Nunca me cuentas nada. Claro que tampoco me importa.

Darien trazó un dibujo en el caftán sobre el vientre suavemente redondeado.

—¿Vas a un ginecólogo?

—No, pensé que era mejor que la cigüeña se encargue de todo… Por supuesto que voy a un ginecólogo, no soy estúpida.

Darien suspiró.

—Entonces piensas quedártelo.

La expresión de enojo se intensificó.

—Accidente o no, quiero al bebé –dijo con aspereza–. Si no te gusta, peor para ti.

Darien la miró a los ojos y extendió la palma de la mano sobre su hijo. No había pensado mucho en ser padre, pero toda clase de posibilidades cobraron forma en su mente. Un niño con pelo negro y ondulado y los ojos celestes y suaves de Serena al que podría hablarle del negocio del petróleo y del mundo de las altas finanzas. Un niño al que mecer por las tardes cuando volviera a casa después del trabajo. Serena y él lo llevarían a los museos y a la ópera más adelante, cuando fuera mayor…

—Te he preguntado que por qué has vuelto –dijo Serena. Darien levantó los ojos a su rostro.

—Porque tu guardaespaldas me telefoneó a la plataforma para preguntarme si debía vigilar a tu visitante árabe.


	18. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

Serena sonrió.

—Así que es por eso por lo que viniste corriendo hasta aquí.

Parecía satisfecha. Bueno, por qué no, se lo merecía. Darien sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que era inevitable desde aquel primer día en París –dijo en tono ausente mientras la observaba con una tierna sonrisa–, cuando me sacaste de la coraza en la que encerraba mi corazón –envolvió su pequeña mano con la suya y la acarició–. Intentaba volver a Margo, pero la única solución era el suicidio –la miró a los ojos–. La diferencia de edad sigue siendo excesiva, pero el bebé será la garantía de que no te irás con el primer jovencito que te llame la atención –añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Caramba, estaba celoso, pensó Serena con turbación. Y no sólo celoso, también tenía miedo de no poder retenerla.

—Te amo –dijo con franqueza–. ¿Por qué iba a correr tras otro hombre, joven o viejo?

Serena notó cómo flexionaba los dedos dolorosamente entre los suyos.

—¿Qué has dicho? –inquirió en un ronco susurro.

—Que te amo desesperadamente, Darien –repuso en tono práctico, y escrutó sus ojos azules con un suspiro–. ¿No lo sabías?

Sus ojos se posaron en su mano, envuelta en las suyas y redujo la presión.

—En realidad, no –dijo con voz desgarrada–. No te he dado muchos motivos para amarme últimamente.

—¿Por qué si no iba a quedarme con un hombre que todavía está casado con su difunta esposa? –le preguntó con cierta tristeza.–. Cualquier mujer en su sano juicio habría salido corriendo en dirección contraria.

—Amaba a Margo –corroboró cerrando los dedos en torno a los suyos–. Tardé mucho tiempo en dejarla marchar. Pero Tate tenía razón. Dijo que tenías las mismas cualidades que Margo y que era un estúpido por no retenerte –le brindó una media sonrisa–. No quise escucharlo, por supuesto. Fui al mar Caspio y me convertí en la peor pesadilla de mis hombres. Supongo que ahora estarán embriagados de alegría después de despedirme en helicóptero en medio de un vendaval.

—¿En serio? –repuso Serena con una sonrisa.

—Estaba impaciente por arrojar a Sabon por la ventana. Claro que no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere –la miró con enojo–. De ahora en adelante, sólo podrá venir a verte cuando yo esté en casa.

—Eres un machista y un posesivo –lo acusó.

Darien se llevó su pequeña mano a los labios y la besó con suavidad.

—No voy a compartirte con nadie, ni siquiera con el jefe de un gobierno extranjero.

Serena decidió que no era el momento adecuado para hablarle de la promesa de Philippe sobre su hijo.

—Supongo que tienes que volver a la plataforma –quiso saber Serena.

—Soy el jefe –le informó–. No tengo que ir a ninguna parte si no quiero.

Serena sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—¿Vas a quedarte?

—Durante unos cuantos años, supongo. Cincuenta, más o menos.

—¿Cincuenta… años? –susurró Serena, conteniendo el aliento.

Darien asintió y volvió a posar su mano sobre su vientre.

—No voy a dejar que des a luz sola. Es mi bebé –le dijo con voz llena de admiración y deleite trémulo. Luego sonrió–. Cuidaré de ti. Toda la vida –su voz se debilitó mientras acariciaba su rostro con suavidad–. Te daré lo que quieras.

Serena notó que la garganta se le cerraba.

—Solo te quiero a ti. Pero yo también te cuidaré, mi amor.

Darien contuvo el aliento de forma audible. La miró con tanta ternura que Serena se sonrojó. Se inclinó y besó sus párpados con suavidad.

—¡Serena! –susurró. Inspiró para serenarse y la miró con anhelo durante largo tiempo antes de hablar.

—¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Serena con suavidad.

Darien le rozó los labios con los dedos, luchando por pronunciar las palabras que no quería decir.

—No puedo… perderte –susurró–. Dios mío, Serena, no puedo perderte… –por increíble que pareciera, su voz se quebró al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—¡Amor mío! –Serena extendió los brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo por todas partes, meciéndolo, abrumada por el amor que sentía hacia ella. Sintió su rostro amplio y cálido sobre su garganta y sus lágrimas desinhibidas mientras susurraba con suavidad y lo besaba con ternura–. Haré lo posible para vivir tanto como tú, pero tú tampoco puedes dejarme –dijo con una débil carcajada. Lo abrazó con fuerza–. Darien, te amo tanto.

Los brazos de Darien casi le hicieron daño al reaccionar a la pasión de su voz y al amor por ella. Serena notó sus labios junto al oído.

—Te amo, Serena –susurró–. Je t´aime si beaucoup.

No sólo la amaba, sino que le declaraba su amor en dos idiomas, pensó Serena, aturdida de alegría y asombro. Lo estrechó con fuerza y cerró los ojos húmedos para saborear el sonido de aquellas palabras. Darien la amaba e iban a tener un hijo. Fue el momento más feliz de su vida.

La imagen de Margo no se disipó de inmediato, pero a lo largo de los meses su presencia disminuyó en sus vidas a medida que Serena crecía con el bebé y Darien descubría el gozo puro de la paternidad inminente. Tenía dos armarios llenos de juguetes y un cuarto equipado con todo lo necesario para el niño. Darien escogió una nueva alianza con ella y la llevaba puesta en lugar del anillo que Margo le había dado.

Todos sabían que estaba embarazada porque mucho antes de que empezara a ponerse elegantes vestidos premamá, Darien lo había anunciado a los cuatro vientos henchido de orgullo.

El bebé nació el mismo día en que Philippe Sabon fue nombrado regente de su país, de modo que les resultó imposible asistir a la ceremonia. Pero a pesar de la importancia de aquella fecha en la vida de Sabon, no se olvidó de enviar a Serena un ramo de rosas blancas y felicitar a los Chiba por el nacimiento de su hijo Edward Laurence.

Serena, exhausta, besó a su pletórico marido mientras contemplaba con asombro y fascinación al niño diminuto que mamaba de su pecho.

—Gracias por no molestarte por las rosas –susurró con una sonrisa cansina.

Darien rió entre dientes.

—Puedo perdonarle una rosa o dos, dado que está al otro lado del océano –murmuró–. Dios mío, Serena, ¿no es hermoso? –exclamó, observando a su hijo.

—Muy hermoso –corroboró. Escrutó el rostro moreno de su marido y sonrió.

La diminuta mano del bebé se cerró en torno a uno de los dedos de Darien.

—Y pensabas que era demasiado joven –bromeó Serena.

—Eso fue antes de que comprendiera lo joven que me iba a sentir contigo. Qué regalo más preciado –murmuró, inclinándose para besar la cabecita de su hijo–. No se me ocurre nada de igual valor que darte.

—También es hijo mío –le recordó. Levantó la mano y le acarició los labios con suavidad–. Podemos darnos una hija la próxima vez.

Darien frunció los labios y le brindó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Hecho.

Serena rió, la vida era tan bella. Pensó por un momento en el pobre Philippe, que nunca podría disfrutar del placer de sostener a su hijo en los brazos. Pero sólo fue un pensamiento. Luego su mente se centró por entero en los dos hombres que más amaba en el mundo, que en aquellos momentos, estaban en sus brazos.


End file.
